Congrats on the Sex!
by Thunderfall
Summary: So, My first Jerza oneshot turned into a multichap... I have to warn you, it turns from a lighthearted story into a drama. After the GmG Erza and Jellal spend some time together; Ultear, Mira and Meredy are on their Matchmaking trip with a cake, but then...Everything changed when the XXXXXXXX attacked. I'm not a native english speaker, so I apologise right now for any mistakes
1. Chapter 1 - Look at the stars -

**AN: So I had this little headcanon for the ending and I couldn't resist to write it down xD**

**Please keep in mind, this is my first fanfiction EVER and I'm no native English-speaker, so don't judge me too hard^^ I hope the characters do not seem too OOC :x**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Fairy Tail + It's characters belong to Hiro Mashima, Cyndarel probably belongs to someone too, but I'm not sure, The myth of Orion belongs to the greeks**

It has been 5 days after the end of the Grand Magic Games and 4 days after the disaster with Zeref, the Eclipse project and the total destruction of the castle .

Slowly all the other guilds prepared to leave Crocus and return to their usual places because nearly half of the town had to be rebuild and with a lot of mages in one place there is almost a guarantee of some unnecessary destruction.

All guilds except for the winner, Fairy Tail. The members of this guild still spent their time crashing every shop and public place they go to. A certain pink haired Dragon Slayer and a dark haired Ice wizard kept the record of a total of 13 smashed shops and it would have been more if not a redheaded short-tempered requip mage keeps an eye on them.

'WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP AND STAY PUT?'

shouted the redhead, Fairy Tails fearsome Titania Erza Scarlet and a few swords flew in their direction. The entire market place stood still and watched the trio, nobody dared to say something because they al feared the wrath of Titania. Natsu, the pink haired, was suddenly knocked down and on top of him laid Gray, who somehow lost his shirt and pants.

'IF THE TWO OF YOU ARGUE AGAIN OVER SUCH A TRIVIAL THING LIKE WHO IS BETTER IN A PILLOW FIGHT YOU WILL BE GLAD IF YOU MAKE BACK TO MAGNOLIA IN ONE PIECE'

'Aye…' the two of them managed to growl.

Erza sighed and continued taking the two troublemakers back to their place. The redhead was not in a good mood. They had to leave Crocus tomorrow and the council sent more troops to the area around the capital because they thought they could catch Jellal, Ultear and Meredy, the trio of 'public enemies' and some of Fiores 'most dangerous persons'.

It made Erza sad that they still kept on punishing themselves for crimes they did more than 7 years ago, but they still don't want to accept that 7 years of busting dark guilds, persecuting Zeref and eliminating all evil they meet is enough. The three of them currently hid in a forest near Crocus because they wanted to make sure that Zeref is certainly dead and that not another dark wizard hides in the capital.

Erza dragged her luggage along with her unconscious two friends on her shoulders.

They were on their usual way back to the Honeybone Inn but she still had trouble to walk after her clash with Kagura and Minerva

during the final fight of the Daimato Enbu plus she gained a big scar on her right shoulder from Archenemy, not to mention her battle with Zeref 4 days ago, but still she was able to knock some sense into her 'younger brothers' . It was all thanks to Wendy and Porlyscia that her most of her wounds were already healed.

Reaching the Inn with the bruised two boys, ignoring Miras 'Welcome Back!' Erza dropped the two boys on the floor and went upstairs. She just wanted to go to her room and lie on her bed, forgetting the trouble she had in her fight with the others against Zeref, but the images till kept on creeping up to her mind, images of blood, fire and screams. She leaned her head against the doorframe and let her imagination form the pictures.

_Erza opened her eyes. She laid on a cold, wet floor. Fire surrounded her and everything was red. She heard a bumming in her head and looked back. Looks like she was smashed against the stone wall, 'well, that would explain the blood' she thought and tightened her grip on her Katana. _

_Jellal, Ultear and Meredy sensed the presence of Zeref one hour before the coronation of the winner, Fairy Tail, and they were right. 30 minutes later the dark mage showed up and blew half of the castle away. Of course the trio was there to put an end to him but they wouldn't have thought that Erza would show up and help them. So now here they were, fighting against the dark mage who took everything away from them. Whose fanatic followers built the Tower of Heaven, somehow created the 7 kin of purgatory and Deliora and Lullaby, not to mention controlled Acnologia and now wants to kill everyone in this world. So yeah, they had to stop him. Erzas blurry vision became clear again and she had to use her Katana as a support to stand up. Right before her Ultear and Meredy charged against the black mage while she saw a blue haired figure running towards her._

_'Erza, are you OK? ERZA CAN YOU HEAR ME?' _

_'I can stand, can't I?' Erza huffled back, requipped into her red joggingpants of doom, because now 'shit's about to go down' as a commentator would say. 'That's the spirit' Jellal gave her a quick smile before they turned their attention back to Zeref. Ultear had trouble keeping him busy with her Flash Forward and Meredy constantly spammed him with her magic swords but the dark aura against Zeref defended him against every kind of magic._

_'We can't hit him with our magic!'_

_ 'Gee, thanks for stating the obvious Ultear_ ' _Erza thought but now she understood what the Time-mage wanted to say. Her eyes observed Zerefs dark aura and now she saw it. While Ultears, Meredys and Jellals attacks have been absorbed, the Aura did not destroy the little pebbles and rocks that were falling down. But she can't go near him because of his radius of death….but If she could get her sword near him…then maybe they could do it but she needs enormous speed… But her Flight armor was still broken after yesterday's fight with Kagura and Minerva_ _and it wasn't fixed yet…how stupid of her…_

_'GRAND CHARIOT!' Jellal shouted out loud, but it was no use, the light vanished into Zerefs darkness and the Bluenette was about to get smashed into a wall…_

_'METEOR' _

_…or not. The former wizard saint put up a good fight against mankinds enemy but he can't get too close to him. Now she had an Idea._

_'KANSOU – TENRIN NO YOROI – BLUMENBLATT!' _

_And with that, 30 swords flew towards Zeref and the dark Aura did NOT absorb it, he had to put up an extra wall of manifested darkness and during that, the Aura vanished…._

_'So he can't use both of of them at the same time huh? Every magic has a weakness….' _

_She looked to Jellal whose eyes widened – He noticed it too, so did Ultear and Meredy. Now they had a chance but she still needed more speed… _

_She nodded towards Jellal and charged against Zeref, while Ultear and Meredy began spamming countless attacks to keep the Blackmage busy. She jumped into the air when Jellal gave her a big boost with Meteor and with that Benizakura headed towards Zeref, and pierced right to his heart, pinning him against the wall. _

_And that's all she could remember. The next thing she knew she was in a hospital._

She opened the door to her room, not expecting the person who was waiting for her.

And boy, she did certainly not expect a tall hooded man in her quarters…

Erzas first reaction was shock until she figured out who the person was.

_'What is he thinking? The whole capital is crowded with Rune Knights'_

'What are you doing here Jellal, I thought Ultear dragged you and Meredy to the forest and you were not allowed to leave it?' she said to him, worried about why he was here. Not that she was unhappy because he was here, but the last occasions he went to visit her were always when something bad happened. She sighed and sat down on her bed, silently observing him and his worried expression.

She chuckled lightly

'Does your 'fiancée' know you're here?' still no reaction…

'Meredy is alive, right? She took a lot of damage'

_God, why were things always so awkward between them_ she silently cursed her inability to have a conversation not involving Zeref, The Tower, death, sins, council or Fairy Tail with him…

'Yeah she's alright but I fear Ultear will kill me for coming here today, she said she does not want us to go around with so many Rune Knights in the city' Jellal said, giving her a shy smirk before sitting down on a chair. 'Well she does have a point there, you know? How are your bruises anyway?'

'They are…fine'

And here they were, two 26 year old (or 19 in her case, she still considered herself as 19 but technically she was 26) childhood friends who sat in a dark room like lovestruck teenagers.

Erza leaned back against the wall, she did not notice the nightfall when she accompanied Natsu and Gray back from their tour of destruction and the stars began to show up. Jellal just sat there, watching her observing him and the whole room was again cloaked in silence.

'So, what brings you here, in my room, waiting for me, at night?' She managed to say and she saw him uncomfortably shifting on the chair. He was clearly nervous about something.

'Well…the point is…We're leaving Fiore. With this Zeref-mess going on the council will be on high alert so we are heading to Cyndarel tomorrow. I just thought you wanted to know…' he stuttered 'And I guess I just wanted to see you, to see if you're alright and to say goodbye'

He would leave Fiore. Tomorrow.

'And for how long?'

The moonlight fell into the room_, -god how long have we been sitting there, saying nothing if the moon already shows up- _she thought and she could see his painful expression.

'We don't know yet'

She needed time to comprehend these words. What did she imagine? Now that Zeref is gone, that he would join Fairy Tail, the council would forgive him and they could have their happy ending? Tch.

'You don't know yet…'

'This was a bad idea, I'm sorry I'm just gonna-' he attempted to stand up but he feeled the tight grip of a hand against his arm.

'No, stay a while. If you don't know how long you'll not be here I'd like to talk to you' Her voice didn't tremble. He could feel that this as not a wish, but an order so he had to obey if he wanted to live.

'Is that an order, Titania?' he smirked and sat on the bed beside her, but she was gazing out of the window 'I thought you wanted to talk to me and now you stare out of the window?' He let out a fake whine and continued watching her face. Her arms hugged her knees and she whipped a little back and forth while investigating the night sky.

A smile appeared on her face and her expression softened.

'Do you remember the times in the Tower when we watched the stars and you told me their names?'

He smiled at the memory. Of course he remembered the countless nights when he had to show her the Grand Chariot, the Southern Cross or her favourite, Orion.

'You always loved to hear my stories about them, especially about Orion' He tilted his head to the side to see her face better 'It may sound stupid, but sometimes I miss the days we spent in the Tower, with Sho, Wally, Milliana and….Simon'

She faced him again and she knew that this was now dangerous terrain. If she would let him allow to slip in an endless rant consisting of what a bad person, murderer and whatnot he was, she would lose every chance of a normal conversation with him.

'Tell me the story of Orion again, I think I forgot it' she shifted near him and now he was finally willing to take his ridiculous hood off and threw it to the chair. His blue hair had a little shade of silver thanks to the moonlight but now she could see the remains of the battle with Zeref.

His face had a few new scars, one side of his neck looked like it was burned and violet spots were all over his throat. But she was still glad that they managed to leave the battle alive and that Ultear dragged Jellal and Meredy outside the town before the Rune Knights arrived.

'Orion…' He stared into the floor and then a smile appeared on his face and he turned around, gazing out of the window and signalled her to do the same

'I can't tell you the story without the stars, so, this here is Orion's belt, and this here is Orion' He pointed to the three clearly visible stars and outlined the whole constellation

'He was a famous and talented hunter a long time ago. You can see his two dogs, Sirius and Procyon, here' He pointed to two minor stars. Erza shifted nearer to him to get a better view at the night sky.

'These are…Canis Minor and Major, right?'

'You remember' he chuckled ' Ok, so we got Orion, the fearless hunter and his two loyal dogs, Sirius and Procyon. Orion fell in love with Merope, but her father did not allow their love to blossom and Orion did…something really bad. Meropes father stabbed his eyes out and so Orion was blind. The blind Orion wandered around the Earth, but the goddess of the dawn, fell in love with him and restored his eyesight. Eos and Orion had a short period of peace until Artemis showed up and killed Orion because she was jealous of Eos. She later regretted it and raised him in the sky as a constellation where he could be with Eos for eternity' Erza now slowly leaned against his shoulders, both of them looking into the sky, just like all these years ago in the tower

'They are lucky' Erza said 'They can be together'

Jellal catched the subtle meaning in her words and said 'But they had to wait for right time to be together'

Erza turned his face to him 'But still, they had their short period of peace' she moved closer to him and his heart skipped a beat. Her face was now just a few centimetres away and if it wouldn't be dark in the room, his head would be as scarlet as her hair. 'Define short' he mutters, but his mouth was silenced when he felt her soft lips on his. He knew that he should run away, tell her he can't, that he'll be leaving the country for god knows how long and she deserves someone better, but his head be damned right now. She deepened the kiss and he responded like he wanted to do on that day on the beach. They only parted for air and rested their foreheads against each other.

'My definition of short would be…one night?' and with that they continued their short interlude of peace.

* * *

'WHERE IS THIS IDIOT! OH GOD I SWEAR IF HE'S GETTING CAPTURED RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA EXECUTE HIM PERSONALLY'

Ultear stomped around their camp, angrily shouting and cursing her fellow guildmate who disappeared while she was getting supplies for their journey to Cyndarel. It was unnecessary to say that she was…pissed.

'Calm down Ul, I'm sure he'll be careful and that he will be back by tomorrow' Meredy tried to reassure her stepmother but it did not work. The Time-Mage was more furious than Erza when her strawberry cake has been destroyed.

'WHERE DOES HE WANT TO GO ANYWAY? I mean there's no one in the – ' Ultears face turned from angry to a sly expression. 'I bet he's with Fairy Tail. Meredy, do you want to visit Juvia? We're going to their Inn right now and bring our Casanova back'

* * *

Despite the late hour the sitting room was full of Fairy Tail wizards. Ultear and Meredy were no strangers to them so felt free to go around uncloaked and searched for blue or red hair but found none. Ultear chuckled at the sight of Gray running away from a lovestruck Juvia_ 'guess the two of them need a little push in the right direction too, Fairy Tail and love, two things that are always complicated…'_

'Ok Meredy, guess Jelly is not in the lounge, let's ask around if they've seen Erza. There's a 90% chance that he's with her'

'But Ul, what do we do if we don't find him?'

'Then we'll take Erza with us. She'll find our little Jelly and probably kill him for his stupidity'

Ultear looked around until she saw a white haired women standing behind the bar. Ultear remembered her from the Daimato Enbu and her swimsuit fight with the girl from Blue Pegasus, but she didn't know her name…

'How's the name of the barmaid again?' Ultear whispered to Meredy.

'How should I know?'

'You are reading the 'Weekly Sorcerer' here, young lady, you should know her'

'I'm Mirajane' The white haired barmaid suddenly popped up out of nowhere and startled the two other women.

'If you're searching for Erza then I'm sorry to disappoint you, but she's busy right now, she has a visitor'

_'Somehow, this woman is creepy with her smile that is practically engraved to her face' _Ultear thought.

'Yeah we are here to take the visitor back to where he has a chance of not getting executed' the Time mage said while evading a few bottles, chairs and tables who were flying around, hitting various guildmembers on the heads and starting a big mess. One of the bottles hit Mirajane on the head, but she still kept her smile on.

'I see, maybe we should discuss this in the kitchen, It's a bit too noisy here, right? If you would be so kind and follow me' with that, Mirajane lead the two confused mages into a big kitchen and they sat down on a few chairs.

'The thing is, I think Erza and her visitor don't want to be interrupted right now, they're busy If you'd like to call it that way' Mira explained to Ultear and Meredy.

And their chins dropped to the floor.

'WHAT?' Ultear shouted unbelieving at the barmaid who…still smiled

'What do we do now Ul? I mean we can't just burst in right now' Meredy somehow managed to say while blushing as red as a tomato.

'Yeah, you're right…plus we can't let months of talking to him to 'be a man and confess to her' get wasted, so…..' Ultear crossed her arms before her chest. This was somehow awkward. Of course they were happy that Erza and Jellal have finally done SOMETHING but now they didn't know how to react. Ultear looked to Mirajane and an Idea popped up in her mind. If she can't embarrass Jellal right now because he was 'busy', then she will have both, him and Erza, being embarrassed tomorrow.

'Mira, can you help me to bake a cake?'

Erza and Jellal did not expect this when they went to the kitchen in the morning. Sure, they did expect food and Mirajane and they were aware of the possibility of a pissed Ultear sitting in their kitchen.

But what they didn't expect to see was the complete guild in the kitchen, grinning like Cheshire cats with Ultear, Meredy and Mirajane on the front with a big strawberry cake.

The letters on the cake said:

'CONGRATS ON THE SEX'

I apologize too everyone for my weird headcanon^^


	2. Chapter 2 - Definition of Awkward -

So, I actually wanted to do a oneshot but a few asked for chapter two, so here it is^^

Thanks for the reviews :3

: Thank you^^ I was the one who posted it on tumblr and made pictures^^ So I just had to write a fanfic about it ;D

xxanimeL-13xx : Here's the update^^

erzashea1: They're just thinking 'HOLY SHIT NO' ^^

andreea2803: again, thanks for the review^^ I feared that my writing is too bad to post it^^

Elixiria: I just want to tie them together forever...

ScarletxBlue: A scene like this needs to happen. I mean it's so beautiful! don't care if it's a flashback or present time but it's so damn cute!

Again, I own nothing, Hiro mashima does.

And I'm sorry that this is pretty short and I didn't really know what I've done...so I apologize ^^ Have fun with embarrassed! Erza/Jellal

This must have been the definition of awkward.

Erza and Jellal saw the cake and their faces were even more scarlet than Erzas hair and their expression turned from shocked to devastated to angry (in Erzas case) and to horrified (in Jellals case) and their chins still tied to the floor. **(A/N: Like this : . )**

Out of all possible scenarios this must've been the worst. .

'Congratulations Jelly, you finally did it!'

'Erza, wouldn't have guessed you were one for a onenight stand'

'Make sure you're quieter next time, we heard you 3 floors down'

In this second, Erza decided she had to kill all of them.

'Aw come on Jellal, we could stay one night more, what do you say about that Erza?' Ultear stood up and moved to Jellal, patting the confused man on the shoulder, until a fist smacked her down and knocked her out. Erza. Was. Pissed. And not the normal kind of pissed, it was embarrassed pissed, the worst kind of being pissed.

'Erza calm down, we are all just happy that you two finally have done something' Mirajane spoke and smiled at the redfaced redhead.

'I hope the two of you didn't destroy the bed, but it sounded like it'

With that statement, Natsu flew out of the window, shortly followed by Gray who didn't actually say anything, but he was standing there. So now there were a Dragonslayer and a naked Ice wizard lying on the streets, unconscious.

'Geez, Erza be careful with your fist' Ultear stood up again and wiped the dust off 'We just wanted to show both of you how much we support your relationship, and besides, maybe Jellal will shut up about his 'We can't fall in love with people of the Light' thingy, because come on, it was really obvious'

'AND WHY THE HELL IS THE COMPLETE GUILD HERE WITH A CAKE?'

'Well you two weren't quiet, so nobody could sleep, that's how it turned out' Meredy said and hid quickly behind Ultear, fearing the wrath of a pissed Erza

Jellal, who still looked shocked and didn't say anything slowly became conscious again and looked embarrassed-pissed off. He turned his face to his guild mates but decided against saying anything and closed his eyes, trying to regain his calm state of coolness. After hearing a loud crash he was forced to open them again.

Erza was now playing royal rumble with the entire guild. Tables were flying, chairs were destroyed, faces were polished and a large pile of bodies slowly rose from the floor.

'Geez, Jelly control your girlfriend!' Meredy said but got knocked out by a kitchen device. Erza was right in the middle of crushing Elfman against Gajeel, when two hands stopped her. Titania turned her head around, looking at the one who dared to touch her and her eyes burnt like fire with the desire to kill the person who wanted to hold her back from her killing strike. 'Erza quit it, let's go somewhere else' Jellal said, holding Erza back by her shoulders, taking her hand in his and stormed out of the kitchen, both of them still blushing as hell.

'God aren't they cute?' Ultear said while observing the damage. Elfman and Gajeel laid in the corner while Levy tried to get the Iron dragon slayer conscious again. Mira was unharmed and still smiled while helping Lisanna to get up and Macao and Wakaba were under a Table. Cana managed to evade a few chairs, but had a large bruise from a barrel that hit her head. Natsu and Gray were still outside and probably too scared to go into the Inn again, Lucy just stood there with an horrified expression and Alzack and Bisca just giggled, but both of them had headaches thanks to flying chairs. 'The master will not be pleased how this turned out…' Mira slowly said while looking at the destroyed room. 'At least the cake is still intact, but Erza wouldn't dare to hurt a strawberrycake'

'I can help you with the damage, it's somehow my fault' Ultear said and used her Toki no Arc to restore the tables and chairs. With a sly smile she added 'but it was worth it, did you see their faces Meredy?'

Meredy, who got hit by a frying pan and now had a large bruise on her head grinned 'Jellal's going to have a fun time with us, now that he can't do anything without us commenting' The three sat on the now repaired table and continued to talk about their accomplishment. 'Yeah but I'm truly happy for them, I hope that they can be together at some time. They would have cute babies, don't you agree?'

'Ul, do you really think that they think about this now?'

'Why not? I mean you can see that they've fallen for each other and they don't want anyone else, so I guess they're gonna end up together And if Jellal looks after another woman during our time in Cyndarel we just need to castrate him.'

'Wow Ultear, didn't think that you cared so much for Jellals Affairs' the young mage said and couldn't help but feel somehow scared. If her stepmother would do the same to her when she has a boyfriend…

'You know how much I care for our little Casanova. But now to more important matters, what do we do with the cake?'

After they closed the door to the kitchen Erza turned around to face Jellal, her face still burning with anger, embarrassment and confusion. 'I don't know what to say…guess I really have to kill them all'

Jellal sighed and looked at his girlfriend **(A/N: !)** , taking her hand slowly into his and brushing here forhead with his lips, giving her a soft kiss. He tried to say something, but it wasn't easy to find the right words, not when your whole family heard you having…

'Oh god how do I explain this to Wendy….she's still too young to understand this'

'Erza…'

'And Romeo! I should be a role model for them!'

'Erza!'

'Maybe if we would have waited until everyone was asleep! Maybe-'

'Erza! Don't you think we should have this conversation somewhere else? ' Jellal just wanted to avoid running into someone from the guild again who tries embarrass Erza more because of their…activities. The redhead agreed and said 'Maybe we should go for a walk, but you'll have to disguise as Mystogan again. Your coat is still in my room, let's go and get it'

Erza and Jellal headed for the stairs, but the master stood there, calm and reserved, observing the couple.

'Jellal, my son, nice to see you. I thought you've already left for Cyndarel?' the old man spoke. Erza gained a glimpse of hope. Looks like her father figure hadn't heard anything.

'Well we want to leave Crocus today so we can reach the border tomorrow and take the ferry.' Jellal said. He was looking quite happy to see that the old man wasn't judging him and didn't make any comments.

'Erza, would you be a dear and tell Wendy that we're going to leave Crocus at 10pm? She went shopping with Carla I forgot to tell her. By the way, our little Wendy-Chan mistook Apple-juice with Canas rum. She got knocked out the whole night, so please lecture her and tell her, we don't need a second Cana'

Jellal quickly looked ad Erza, seeing relief on her face. Now they didn't have to explain their activities to a 12 year old.

'Yes Master, I'll tell her. Come on Jellal, we've gotta get your coat. If you'll excuse us, master'

Erza and Jellal walked up the stairs, but then a voice stopped them.

'Oh and Jellal, I hope we won't get a surprise in 9 months and you're still in Cyndarel'

Now all hope was lost. The master knew and knowing him he wouldn't drop the topic for months.

Erza was devastated.


	3. Chapter 3 - Crocus -

_**ATTENTION PLEASE**_

_**I'M GONNA LET YOU DECIDE, SHOULD ERZA BE PREGNANT OR NOT?**_

_**please leave your opinion in a review^^**_

**So, time to continue this...this is a little longer than the last chapter and it was a bitch to write...**

**To all my reviewers: Thank you very much :3 And for the ones that want Erza to be pregnant, I'm really considering it, but I'll leave it to you guys^^**

**I own nothing...If I would own Fairy Tail, Erza and Jellal would be happily married with 30 kids...**

**So have fun with the new chapter!**

* * *

After they entered her room Erza smashed the door so hard causing Jellal to think that it has broken.

'We need to get out of here for a few hours' Erza sighed while sitting on her bed and clasping her face in her hands. 'I would've never thought they would do something like this, I'm truly sorry Jellal' she apologized, but Jellal just sat on the bed beside her, putting an arm around her and stroke her back.

'You apologize to me about Ultear and Meredy? They are here for me, so I should be the one apologizing, don't you think?' Erza chuckled and lifted her eyes to Jellals face before nudging him on the shoulder.

'You're right, it's your fault that your 'sisters' had to come and get their brother home before midnight' Jellal pinned her down on the bed, his pride has been hurt thanks to that comment.

'I'm no Cindarella and beside, your guild mates aren't any better, but you have to say the cake looked delicious' he leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips before moving a hand to her hair, letting his fingers run through it and enjoying it's softness.

'Would you please stop talking about the cake? I might get the idea of going down to the kitchen and take the cake after wiping the floor with our little matchmakers' She flipped him over, now he's pinned down, and Erza snuggled against his chest, embracing him in her warmth.

It was just like in the Tower all these years ago. Jellal and Erza could tease each other, smile together and laugh together. _'I never thought we could go back to who we were' _Erza silently thanked every god, goddess or spirit she knew for this perfect moment.

'You wanted to go out, or have you forgotten?' Jellal reminded her, not because he had anything against her head on his chest or his hand on her back, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to meet another Fairy Tail wizard on the matchmaking-trip. 'But it's so comfy right now…' Erza sighed, but lifted her head and stood up. She went to the chair where his hood still was and threw it to him.

'You have Mystoguns cap and scarf with you, right? That should be enough' She turned to the window. The sun was shining bright and the sky was cloudless. July sure was beautiful in Crocus…

'Over 35 degrees…you shouldn't wear your cloak or you'll get a heatstroke and I don't want you get killed by the sun. Anyway, we have to find Wendy, and I have to go to Porlyscia, she wanted to examine my foot and maybe she can treat your bruises as well. And after that we're going to the bakery, I want cake. Fairy Tail will leave the town at 10 pm, so we have enough time, and please remind me if I forget about something'

_'She has everything planned out…' _Jellal thought while he put his disguise back on. Not that he's complaining, this were things a normal couple would do and he was glad that he gets a little bit of normality after being a fugitive for such a long time. He glanced at Erza who was currently requipping into various outfits, not sure which one to take for the hot summer day.

'Too warm, too revealing ' (Jellal coughed at that one) ' too last season, too yellow…' after all, the mighty Titania was still a girl and a girl who's going out with her boyfriend needs to dress in style. Jellal didn't care for what she's wearing. She could wear her Purgatory Armor for all he's caring, as long as he can spend the day with her. A few outfits later Erza wore a light blue-white dress and fitting shoes, perfect for a hot day like this. Erza stood before the mirror and looked at her dress when she got hugged from behind.

'You look beautiful' Jellal said and gave her a kiss on the neck. Erza rested her occiput against his chest and breathed slowly. Jellal took her hand in his and spun her around and attempted to kiss her, but she just chuckled and pushed him away. She was definitely teasing him.

'Nice try, but we have to get out of here or we won't make it back in time' she smiled before throwing his mask at him. 'Well, it might have worked' Jellal said and put his disguise on. He decided that he would leave the cloak in Erzas room and only wear his white shirt. A person in a heavy cloak would attract more attention than a young man in a white shirt on a hot summer day, but he still had to put the mask on. After that, Erza grasped his hand and they both left the Inn and were glad that they didn't run into any guild mates.

* * *

The streets of Crocus were crowded. A lot of people made their preparations for lunch and so the market was pretty filled. Erza just wanted to stroll around and enjoy her company, but Jellal was slightly nervous. The Rune knights were still in the city and their presence startled the Ex-Wizard saint. If they would find out that Fairy Tail sheltered him again they would get huge problems, if not they would lose their status as an official guild. Jellal frowned. The last thing he wanted to happen is that Fairy Tail would get big problems because of his recklessness.

'So, where do you think we'll find Wendy?' Jellal asked Erza whose arm was still intertwined with his and just enjoyed the touch.

'Well master said that she's going shopping with Carla, so she should be somewhere around here…' She looked at the crowd; with so many people with so different hair colours it was not easy to find a little blue haired girl with a winged cat. 'We have to search for a little girl, so I guess she will not be by the vegetable shops, right? So how about we move to the chocolatier there?' Jellal suggested and Erza agreed. The heat was unbearable, even in her dress and Erza could only imagine the pain Jellal must feel with his mask on. Bad thing was: The cap and the scarf were black, so they were even more heat up than normal clothing. _'He can't wear it all day or it will be torture…' _

They arrived at the chocolatier but the only thing they found was chocolate. Melting chocolate.

The only merchants who had real benefits from the hot weather were the Ice Cream seller and they raised their prices drastically.

'Hey look, isn't that Wendy?' Jellal pointed at a little head with blue hair that was running towards a fruit shop. 'Looks like her hair colour, come on!' Erza grabbed his hand and dragged him away, parting the crowd like the red sea and pushing everyone out of the way. 'Wendy! Wendy!' Erza grabbed the little girl by the shoulder and turned her around 'Damn Wendy, when I call your name you have to wait –'Titania was suddenly quiet. The face of the 'girl' wasn't that of a girl; it was a little blue-haired man with long hair and a messy beard. 'Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to – 'Erza apologized, but the man just looked at her cleavage until Jellal appeared from behind, turning the man around and pushed him away. The blue-haired dwarf threw a pissed look back at Jellal and continued walking.

'Didn't know you would be jealous of a guy like him' Erza crossed her arms before her chest and tilted her head to the side, smirking at him. He was still glaring at the dwarf and placed his hand on Erzas waist. 'Let's go somewhere else' and with that he guided her through the crowd. Erza liked this protective side of him, he has always been protective of her, since they were children, even after he lost his memories he wanted to fight against Midnight to protect her, when they fought against Zeref, and now against prying eyes….

'You wouldn't win the 'Let's find Wendy Award' you know?' she told him while leaving the market and heading to the Inn of the former Fairy Tail B-Team where Porlyscia was staying. Wendy liked the old Lady, so maybe she was with her, plus she still hat an appointment with Fairy Tails medical advisor.

'Neither would you' he countered and got a smack in his right kidney. '_This will be a violent relationship' _he thought, but as long as it was Erza, it was worth every bruise he would get from her for his comments.

* * *

When they arrived at Fairy Tail B's Inn it was already 1 pm and slowly both of them were getting hungry. They entered, but the lobby was already empty besides a few suitcases that were still standing there. Fairy Tail's former B-Team was only here for sleeping, most of the time they sat in the honey bone Inn and chilled with the rest of the guild, everyone besides Porlyscia of course. The pink-haired mage couldn't stand near humans, with the exception of Wendy. They headed for the provisionally Infirmary where they would most likely find their masters friend. Before Erza got the chance to knock, the door swung open and Erza found herself blocking a broom. The eyes of the requip mage widened in confusion 'Eh?'

' I DON'T WANT YOUR ROOMSERVICE NOW LEAVE ME ALONE'

Jellal evaded a bucked thrown at him.

'Porlyscia, calm down, It's me, Erza!'

'Erza? Oh I'm sorry, but they wouldn't leave me alone. They want to clean here 3 times a day and it's getting on my nerves…Oh right, you're here because of your foot, take the bed on the right'

Fairy Tails medical advisor was back at business. Erza entered the room and sat on the bed; Jellal took the chair beside her and waited patiently. Erza took her shoe off and lay back on the bed while Porlyscia prepared some kind of ointment. 'So Porlyscia, have you seen Wendy? We need to find her and tell her that she should be ready to leave at 10 pm'

'She's in my room, reading some books about the Priestesses of the Sky, but you will stay here while I'm treating your foot or I won't be in the mood to help you later' Erza nodded, knowing that you can't argue with the old lady when she's in her 'medic mode'.

'Jellal, would you please bring Wendy? And you can take off your mask, everyone here knows who you are' she said while slightly wincing about her foot. The flesh still looked bruised and swollen, but at least it had its original colour back.

'Oh finally' He took off his mask and ruffled through his hair, his face a sweaty and his hair messy. He brushed his hand over his forehead and stood up, glancing at Erza and the pink haired lady before heading to the door. Erza sighed, before laying her head down and trying to relax a bit.

'Tell me, does this hurt?` Porlyscia said and pressed her ankle. Erza felt a little pain, but it was nothing compared to the pain she felt the days before. 'It hurts a little, but not so much anymore.' Porlyscia nodded and began to spread the ointment on her feet. The cool substance felt like heaven on the flesh and Erza instantly relaxed. 'How bad are his bruises?' Porlyscia asked her while putting bandages around her ankle. Erza glanced at her, surprised by Porlyscias concern for Jellal. 'He has a lot of cuts and burned flash on his torso, it doesn't look so good. It will take time for them to heal but I would appreciate it when you could speed up his recovery' Erza was sure that the medic had something in her possession to help him and speed up his recovery. Erza put her arms behind her head and closed her eyes, slowly breathing in and out, a soft smile caressing her lips.

Porlyscia made the final knot on the bandage and turned her head to the dozing redhead on the bed. Despite her dislike for humans she cared deeply for Fairy Tails members, especially for the redhead next to her. She remembered the day Makarov introduced her to the little girl with an eye patch. To think that this little girl would turn into the woman she was now. A woman who could beat 100 monsters all by herself, who helped beating the dark mage Zeref and would become Fairy Tails fearsome Titania…_Who would've thought…_

Porlyscia sighed and laid her hand on Erzas forehead, slowly letting her magic flow through the woman's body to look for other bruises. Besides the obvious ones she was glad that she didn't find any severe internal damage, only a slight bruise in her stomach but that was nothing to worry about. Erza seemed to have dozen off a bit, her eyelids were flickering and her face relaxed. Porlyscia lightly brushed over Erzas right eye, smiling at her before she heard a knock on the door.

* * *

Jellal left the infirmary room and closed the door carefully, not wanting to anger the medic. Porlyscias room had to be the one in the right,as far as he could remember from his time on Fairy Tails B-team and so he made his way through the dark hallway. A lot has happened in the past few days, Zeref was gone, Crime Sorciere had to flee into another Kingdom and that he and Erza are a couple, and the last fact was by far his favourite. Reaching the door to Porlyscias room he stretched out his hand, but he accidently moved his shoulder in the wrong way and a biting pain wept through his body. His left hand trembled as it made its way up to his right shoulder. How could he have forgotten about his bruises….He was able to forget and ignore them until now, because he had more important matters to care about but now they're back…great.

He sighed and used his other hand to open the door, only to find Wendy sleeping on a couch, a book over her head and hugging Carla tightly. Jellal felt his heart stopping at this warm and cute view, he didn't want to wake her up so he just sat there beside her and letting her sleep a bit more while he observed her features.

If it wasn't for her, he would be dead right now. He would have died because of the Ethernano in his body and he wouldn't have his second chance. If it wasn't for her Erza would be dead because of Cobras poison…They owned a lot to her.

Thinking of Erza he suddenly recognized a lot of her features in Wendys face. If she wouldn't have blue but scarlet red hair she would look like Erza when she was at her age. They even had the same eye colour… What a coincidence…Her shade of blue was a little darker than his but for a stranger she would look like the daughter of him and Erza…_'great now I'm thinking about having children with Erza'_ he had to adjust his mind and not letting it slip to some glances of an impossible future. Jellal sighed and began to nudge Wendys shoulder, causing her to open her big brown eyes slowly and suddenly sitting back up, her face was full of confusion.

'J-Jellal-san' Carla awakened from her friends' confused voice and looked at him, both were most likely wondering why he didn't war his mask or why the hell he was in Porlyscias room.

'It's okay, Erza said I should bring you to the infirmary, she has some things to discuss with y-'

'Jellal-san, your wounds have not healed yet' Wendy stretched her arms out at him and touched the burned flesh on his neck. Damn he had forgotten that a few parts of him looked like a monster from a horror movie

'Nothing to worry about, it will heal at some time'

He said but was surprised that Wendy didn't care for his opinion and continued to examine his wounds. Jellal wondered how much the 12 year old has learned from Porlyscia…He could see her become Fairy Tails medical adviser one day… He suddenly felt a cold feeling evading from her hands going through his body. Wendy had her eyes closed in concentration and she had sweat on her forehead.

'Wendy, you shouldn't use your magic so reckless'

Carla made an attempt to scold Wendy but the young girl just ignored her until the cold feeling disappeared. Wendy toppled a bit and held her head but she pulled quickly pulled herself together.

Jellal touched his neck only to find the burns gone. The only thing he felt was his own soft skin under his touch. He put his hand back down and looked at the little Dragon Slayer.

'I guess I owe you something for all that you've done for me' he chuckled and helped her standing up.

'But still, we got to go to the infirmary or Erza will be mad at us' Wendy smiled at him and grope his arm, dragging him towards the door. For Jellal it was weird that Wendy seemed so familiar with him, but regarding her past with Mystogun he had the face of her brother-figure...

Wendy dragged him out of the room, let go of his arm and running around while he was trotting behind her, watching her smile made his heart grow at least 5 times, she really was a precious girl…

* * *

Arriving at the infirmary door she knocked and entered.

The door knocked and Wendy opened the door, followed by Jellal. Wendy rushed to Porlyscias side but remained quiet after she saw that Erza was asleep. Jellal sighed at the sight of her. Now that they had found Wendy and they could tell her when she had to be ready to leave Crocus and to be scolded because she got drunk last night, Erza was asleep…

'Great, now that we have Wendy here she's sleeping'

He grabbed the chair and sat next to the bed, his eyes fixed on Erza and a smile on his face.

'What did she want to talk about with me? If it's because of this apple-juice thing, Natsu said it was –'

'No problem, but she wanted to tell you that Fairy Tail is leaving Crocus at 10pm, so that you should prepare everything and be back on time. And Natsu said what? Guess we'll have to have a word with him…' Wendy looked at him, shrugged and smiled again 'I will be ready, but I really want to continue reading, so see ya later!' She ran out of the door, waving back and disappearing behind the wall.

Porlyscia watched her assistant leave and turned to Jellal, seeing that his huge burn had disappeared.

'Wendy healed you, right? Do you still have any bruises or pain?' Jellal was surprised by the kindness in Porlyscias words, from all he heard from her she hated everyone and couldn't stay near humans but here she was, asking a complete stranger if he was alright.

'Just a few cuts but they're not worth worrying about; they will heal in two weeks' He said, his head turning back to Erza. She suddenly turned around in her sleep and snuggled against the pillow.

'I see, I'll prepare a special ointment for you and then they'll be healed by tomorrow. With the council on your heels it's not good to be hindered by a hurt body. If Erza isn't awake 30 minutes from now remove the bandages. The foot should be OK now' The medic leaned against the wall and observed the man sitting in front of the redhead. He had these caring eyes that she only knew from Makarov when someone was hurt or in danger. _'He must care deeply for her' _She thought and added '_They grew up so fast, Erza has a boyfriend'_

But Porlyscia knew better than believe in cliché Love stories. He was a public enemy and a threat to fairy tail. If the council knew about the relationship he head with Erza they would use her as bait to catch him, putting her in grave danger. 'You're gonna leave Fiore, right? Please don't break her heart or I'll kill you personally' Jellal narrowed his eyes. Knowing that she was right and that he was a constant threat to her and her friends.

'Yes, we will be leaving at 9 pm today, and don't worry, I'll try my best so that she'll be happy, even if I'm so far away from her' Plus, he thought that if he would upset Erza he will be killed by Fairy Tails members, resurrected through Porlyscia and Wendy, and killed again.

Porlyscia nodded in agreement 'That's all I wanted to hear, don't forget to remove the bandages or she'll get an infection from the ointment' and with that she left, closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4 - Lunch and Strawberry cakes

**AN: Sorry for the late update, but I'm currently moving to another city so I'm kinda busy^^**

**Anyway, it took me a lot of time to write this chap because idk...xDDDDDDDDD**

**so, for my 'Pregnant or not?' question, looks like I'm gonna make her pregnant...well the world can never have enough Jerza kids^^**

**I say thanks to everyone for their reviews^^**

**and a little announcement: In the future there will be a little bit more drama at some point**

**In this chapter they might seem a little bit OOC but my headcanon is that they behave much more teasing and joking when the other one is around, so just like the mature versions of their ToH selves.**

**Plus I really like the possible realtionship between Jellal, Wendy and Erza, because LITTLE PERFECT POSSIBLE JERZA FAMILY FTW**

**Enjoy reading and as always, please leave a review, some criticism, which kind of grammar-mistakes annoy you, etc.**

* * *

After Porlyscia closed the door Jellal walked over to the chair beside Erzas bed and glanced at the clock. Almost 2 pm, he only had 7 hours left...

Erza was still sleeping soundly and hugging her pillow. Jellal silently observed his childhood friend. Her even breath, the flickering eyelids, the way she hugged her pillow and the relaxed and peaceful expression on her face. If someone would see her like this they wouldn't believe what she has been through. Through slavery, betrayal, loneliness, hurt and near-death she never lost her kindness. The one thing he admired most about her. Even when she fights against someone she wouldn't want them dead if there's another way. She treasured the human life and would only kill if it was absolutely necessary. He on the other side was the cause of almost all her bad experiences. How in the world had he the right to sit by her side? Why did she accept him the way he was?

Jellal thought deeply about these questions and he still couldn't find an answer for them, but it looks like he had to accept the reality that there was something about him she sees and he can't.

20 minutes to go before he head to remove the bandages…He hoped that her foot will be alright. She told him in the morning how painful it was to walk with it, but still, he was glad that the only damages she suffered from her clash with Kagura and Minerva were a cut and a swollen foot, it could have ended worse. The Tiger-woman was a cruel and sadistic bitch; she stabbed Kagura with her own sword and hurt Miliana pretty badly. He was really glad that Erza somehow managed to overcome her and beat her, winning not only the match, but also the tournament.

Erza rolled around, facing him but her eyes were still closed. She must be very tired after the exhausting day, not to forget the shock she got from her guild and the search for Wendy…

Jellal stood up and turned to the window, letting his unmasked face get some sunlight. The midday heat was slowly decreasing but still everyone in the streets were light-clothed and had Ice-creams, he had the feeling that this would be a hot summer in Fiore.

He remembered what Erza told him about how Fairy Tail spent these summers. Going to the beach or just relaxing at the pool…playing volleyball or water ball. Erza told him how she always has to separate Natsu and Gray and keeping them from freezing or bombing the pool...Fairy Tail already had to rebuild their garden 7times thanks to these two idiots…

Jellal let his eyes flickered to the side and he turned his head around only to catch a glimpse at Erzas head moving down to the pillow and quickly closing her eyes. '_Oh no you didn't '_Jellal thought, but pretended he didn't see her movement and continued watching random stuff in the room before returning to the chair, keeping a straight face, where his 'sleeping' beauty lay and an Idea crossed his mind…

'Erza…'he began, his tone unusually tragic ' I really need to tell you something and I just have to say it to you…but I don't know if I can say it when you're awake, so please forgive me when I…you could say, practice it' while you're asleep…'

He could see her breath getting faster and she had a really hard time to pretend that she's asleep.

'The thing is Erza…last night made me realize something…something concerning us'

Oh god he was so gonna get killed for this.

'Not that I didn't have a good time, but…it's a really important thing so…Oh gosh this is hard…'

He murmurs, breathing in heavily. _'Time to let out the bomb'_

'Erza, I'm gay'

Her eyes shot open, filled with confusion, she sat upright in a mere second, her grasp killing the pillow.

'WHAT?!'She blurted out, looking like a child who has just found out that there was no cake left.

Jellal couldn't help himself but burst out in laughter. His face lit up and a big smile appeared on his face, gasping for air he had to hold his stomach and calm down, but still some fragments of laughter escaped him. He had really startled her. Her face was priceless. He grinned like an idiot at her, bowed down to her ear and murmured 'gotcha' before kissing her cheek.

Now it dawned on her. Her face blushed. Her eyes closed and her expression hardened. He's gonna get punished for his joke, but this laugh had been worth it. His head still bowed down to her, looking her in the eyes which slowly filled with anger he found her extremely adorable. He used to do such jokes back in the tower to lighten up her mood and even if she had been at first annoyed by some of them, he knew that deep down she loved them.

But obviously this was a joke that needed time for her to find funny. He figured it out as she punched him in the gut and flipping him over on the bed beside her, rolling on top of him, holding his hands down and hovering her face just a few centimetres away from his.

Jellal felt his chest tighten and his body heat rising. His whole body reacted to her warmth and closeness and his face began to blush.

Erza smirked at him and whispered in his ear

'You sure about that? Doesn't look like it to me'

She kissed him passionately on the lips and played with his hair while he drew circles on her back, clearly enjoying the moment. A few seconds later he decided to change position and rolled on top of her without breaking the kiss, closing his eyes. He moved his hands to her neck and started to caress it, lips still locked with her.

When they broke the kiss and Jellal lifted his face and opened his eyes again, expecting to see a blushing Erza smiling softly at him with these gorgeous big brown eyes that have eaten his soul, and not an Erza with an evil smirk and twitched eyebrows whispering _'gotcha'_ to him…

She threw Jellal out of the bed so that he hit the hard wooden floor.

Jellal rubbed his back _'oh god that hurt, damn her and her strength' _and stood up, not wanting to whine in front of her. She was still lying on the bed on her side, her hand holding her head and a big satisfied smirk.

'You are the devil' Jellal said, but he couldn't be more satisfied with the way the two could tease each other and laugh together. He almost forget all the bad things that had happened to them by just looking at her and her beautiful smile.

'Your fault' she said and then sat up, looking at the bandage on her foot.

'Guess we should take it off, 30 minutes have already passed' She bowed down to her foot and began to unwind the bandages. 'For how long had she pretended to sleep?' Jellal thought, but sat on the chair, watching her trying to get the ribbons off, until her newly healed foot showed up. Ok, it was a little bid red from the ointment, but it still looked pretty well, considering that it was a mix of blue, red, purple and black a few days back. Erza slowly rested her foot on the ground testing if she felt pain and slowly shifted a little bit more weight on it, to see if it was correctly healed. Satisfied that she didn't felt anything she stood up and walked around a bit.

* * *

The door opened behind them and Porlyscia entered the room holding a tube in her hand while having a little pissed off-look on her face.

'I really hope that you two weren't doing what it sounded like with all that giggling and the squeaking bed or else you're gonna have a big problem, especially you, young lady, you should be a role-model for the youth'

Both of them blushed at the words of the medic. Somehow, everything the two made today would get them a comment from someone in the guild. Of course Erza had a bigger problem with the comments because, unlike him, she wouldn't leave the country soon and she had to stay with them and Jellal knew how proud she was of all the respect she got from her guild mates…

Erza couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Looks like today the only comfy hours she would get are the ones with Jellal where nobody would dare to make any references. But for now, she had another little problem: Her stomach was driving her crazy and it made itself noticeable by growling out loud.

'To think that Erza would behave like a teenager again…'Porlyscia sighed. 'Now grab your ointment and get out, you should eat something, your stomach doesn't sound good and besides, Wendy needs something to eat too, so take her with you, she's waiting in the lobby' and with that she threw the tube at Jellal who managed to catch it in time and grabbed Erza and him by their shoulders (Jellal quickly managed to grab his mask) and pushed them out of the room.

'Is she always like this?' he muttered while putting on his scarf and adjusting his cap so that his tattoo was covered. 'You don't want to see her when she's angry. Then even I'm afraid of her' his girlfriend stated and the two walked hand in hand down to the lobby, where the young blue haired dragon slayer was waiting. Wendys face lightened up at the sight of the two mages holding hands and a big smile appeared on her face, waving them over before standing up from the seat she sat on and running towards them.

'Erza-san, Jellal-san! Where are we going to have lunch?' She stood before the couple, looking up to them with her big brown glowing eyes and a happy smile on her face.

'Where do you want to go? Besides, where's your flying cat?' Jellal said, feeling that he had fallen for the little girl in front of him, now he understood why his Edolas counterpart has being so protective of her, she was simply adorable.

'Carla said she doesn't want to come and that she thinks that you two are old enough to look after me so she's flying home to the Honeybone – Inn. And I know a cute little restaurant not far from here, they have extremely good cake and…'

When 'Cake' was mentioned Erzas eyes lightened up and Jellal could feel her nails digging into his hands and he knew her internal struggle, staying and listening to Wendy or running off to search for the restaurant and get to eat cake…But it looked like she chose to stay patient.

'Well let's go then, lead the way' Jellal smiled at the little girl and made an attempt to go out of the door, but a little hand grabbed his shirt. 'Wait; don't you want me to cast something on you so that you don't feel the heat so much?'

_'Bless this girl'_ Jellal thought, and got on his knees so that he could look her in the eye and nodded, thankful that his face wouldn't feel like fire anymore. Wendy laid one of her hands on his forehead and the other in his shoulder and seemed to concentrate. After a few moments Jellal felt again a cool rush on his face and felt gladly, that his mask didn't have an effect on the temperature anymore. 'Thank you, I'll get you Ice-cream, deal?'

'Deal' Wendy ran to the door, holding it open for the two of them to pass and closing it, but not before Erza nodded thankful at the kid and softly patting her shoulder.

* * *

2 :45 pm, the streets were not as crowded as before, but there were still a few people on them, now strolling around for an After-Lunch-Walk. Jellal and Erza let Wendy run before them because she knew the location of the restaurant, but never leaving their eyes off her. Looks like both of them were almost a little bit too protective about her…

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, a small building with a lovely decoration and a little garden with a few tables and chairs outside, Erza dashed to one of the free chairs in the sunlight taking Jellal with her and adjusted everything, so that nobody could see his face besides her and Wendy. They picked up the Menu and debated about the food.

'This fish-filet looks good'

'They have pancakes!'

'hmm, maybe I'll take the Steak…'

Erza flicked through the menu after deciding that she's going to eat the fish-filet until she was at the page with the desserts. Her face widened at the sight of the picture and Jellal could nearly see how it was watering her mouth….

Erza and Strawberry Cake…He knew he was no match for her precious cake.

'Erza-san, you're drooling' Wendy said a little bit shocked to Titania. Erza captured herself again, blushed a little bit and made a sign for the waiter to come and take their orders.

'May I take your orders?'

Erza was now back at business. With a stern expression she listed everything they wanted for dinner

'We'll have a steak, a portion of pancakes, and the Fish-filet. And as I drink I'd like to have a big Water, and you guys?'

Jellal nodded in agreement and ordered a Water too, Wendy took a glass of Apple juice and the waiter left.

'So Jellal-san, I've been wondering, how many dark guilds have you, Ultear-san and Meredy-san destroyed in the past 7 years?'

'Wendy, you shouldn't talk so loud about this, someone could hear you' Erza commented the little girls words without getting mad, bust just being worried. Crossing her arms, leaning back and raising an eyebrow she looked at Jellal 'but I have to say that I'd like to know it too'

Jellal leaned forward and thought for a moment. He didn't know the exact number, that was more like Ultears thing who liked to count everything. From the destroyed dark guilds to the number of breaks they had to make to go to one city to another.

'Well, I don't know all of them but I guess around 70-80, most of them were from the Grimoire heart branch like 'Black Angels', 'Southern Raiders', 'Goblins mask' or 'Pink Swan of the shiny hills '

'Pink Swan of the shiny hills?' Erza asked, why the hell did a dark guild chose that for a name?

'Don't remind me please, it was one of the most irritating experiences in my life' Jellal frowned, a disgusted look on his face. Remembering the day he and his two companions busted into the guild hall of Pink Swan, only to find out that there was a transvestite convention right there and so Ultear and Meredy had to fight against big men in dresses while he was too shocked to act for a few minutes.

'So you basically took part in a transvestite-convention and _'things got a little bit rough'_, well maybe I should believe what you told me earlier' Erza grinned deviously at him, an evil spark in her eyes.

_She really is the devil..._

'We didn't get our hands on a guild from Tartaros yet, but we're trying to find them. They are our biggest threat right now. Orcaion Seis is dead and we got most of the branch-guilds so they're no longer a real problem' Jellal quickly tried to change the topic, he really didn't want to remember the 'Pink Swan Incident'…

'I see, wow you did a good job. Did you get your hands on Skull-Order?' Erza asked, still mad at the trouble the assassin-guild has given her back in the Tower of heaven, especially Ikaruga who always sang a stupid song about moon and demons and kinda shattered all her precious armor so that she was left with her red jogging pants.

'I knew you were going to ask that' Jellal smiled 'Yes, they were the first guild we destroyed'

'Wow Jellal-san you have to tell me a few stories about your adventures later' Wendy always liked to hear stories and she couldn't wait to hear the adventures from the blue haired man sitting beside her. She was sure he had seen incredible places, met incredible people and encountered incredible magic.

'If this is your wish, my lady' Jellal teased the little girl while bowing his head slightly down and making a gesture with his hand, causing Erza to chuckle. He really behaved like a matured form of the Jellal she knew.

'Food is coming!' Erza looked up at the waiter, and with looked at the plates with drooling eyes.

Jellal had a little trouble eating because he left his scarf and cap so, that it still covered the tattoo but somehow he managed to eat his steak. Wendy had the most fun with her pancakes with maple syrup and getting her fingers sticky whenever she tried to adjust something on her plate while Erza was the only one to be able to eat her food like a normal person. The only thing she did that seems kinda odd was the fact that she occasionally told the filet to 'burn in hell' when she was not able to cut it the right way.

All in all, their lunch went perfect. Wendy told them stories about her travels with Mystogan, then Jellal talked a little more about his adventures with Ultear and Meredy and Erza narrated the story how Gray, Natsu, Lucy Loke, Happy and herself switched bodys. Jellal found it extremely amusing that Erza has been a cat for a day and this resulted in a death-glare from the short-tempered redhead.

But now it was time for her Cake.

Erza waved at the waiter, ready to order on of her most precious things in life.

The waiter arrived at her table, but firstly Jellal ordered Wendy some Ice-cream, after all, he promised her one. And then, it was Erzas time

'I'd like to have the strawberry cake' Erza said with a sly smile on her face, her eyes glowing with happiness and anticipation.

'I'm sorry my lady, but they are sold out since midday, do you want anything else?'

_Sold out, sold out, sold out, sold out… _Erzas mind kept repeating these words, unable to believe it. Her face fell on the table and she started to sob.

Jellal looked at his girlfriend, turned to the waiter and paid and then started to comfort Erza while Wendy was still eating her Ice cream.

Erza somehow lost all her colour, her arms hanging down on her shoulders and her face still on the table. Jellal laid an arm around her and said calmly to her

'Erza it's not that bad, if you remember, maybe Fairy Tail has left some cake for us, remember? They baked us a whole strawberry –cake, no reason to be worried, you'll get your cake' Erza buried her head in his shoulder. _Was she…crying? Why did she get so emotional over cake?_ Jellal thought while embracing her. This woman would never fail to surprise him.

'Erza-san are you going to be alright?' Wendy looked at her, worrying about the emotional breakdown of the fearsome warrior caused by…cake.

Five minutes later Erza calmed down, but didn't look too happy. They left the garden and she practically stomped all the way back to the guild's inn. Her need for cake was bigger than her worries over comments from her guild mates. Jellal and Wendy were practically swept along by her until they stood before the Honeybone-Inn

3 :30 pm, he could only hope that they have left something for them or she'll be very mad.

* * *

**AN: 'Pink Swan of the shiny hills', idk how the fuck this happened and I'm truly sorry xD**


	5. Chapter 5 - Good cake

**God I had a fucking writers-block, so excuse me if some of these scenes are a little shitty because well fuck…I tried xD and I really can't write them making out….**

**Again, I own nothing, everything to Hiro Mashima and so on…**

* * *

'Erza, before we enter the door, would you like to calm down?' Jellal tried to prevent some possible deaths in Fairy Tail if Erza enters the lobby and would find out that there's no cake left. Tightening her grip on his hand she lifted her head, put on a stoic face and marched straight to the door, leaving Wendy standing behind. The poor girl was trembling on her whole body, her hands clenched before her chest and praying that she didn't have to heal any more injuries today.

'I am completely calm, don't worry' but her monotonous voice told him that she's in Killer-Mode and he was not sure that he'll be spared of her wrath.

So, Erza opened the door and the couple slowly entered the lobby, only to find it dark and empty, plus the curtains were drawn and the whole building was cloaked in silence.

'This is unusual.' Erza said and looked around, observing every corner, expecting Natsu and Gray to jump out and start a fight with her. Jellal himself couldn't feel at ease and so he searched for signs of a fight, but the whole room looked tidied up. The sofas were in place, even the pillows were neatly organized, the tables were in one piece, the bar wasn't damaged and the barrels stood in a row on the side (They usually lay everywhere when Cana is around). 'Something here isn't right' Jellal knew of Fairy Tails destructive nature so the only explanation would be, that they've already left, but they wouldn't leave Erza and Wendy behind without informing them.

'Erza-san, Jellal-san? Is something wrong?'

Wendy peeked into the lobby, only to find the two elder mages in tension and staring into the dark room.

'Why is nobody here?' Wendy asked and ran to Erzas side, fearing that something bad will happen. 'We don't know yet, nobody seems to be here' Jellal said to her, going through the lobby and looked behind the sofas. He really thought that this would be another surprise-action from Fairy Tail to embarrass them even more.

'I can't hear another human in the Inn, but I can hear and smell Carla in the kitchen!' Erza looked down to Wendy and started to relax a bit. She knew from experience how reliable the senses of Dragon Slayer were. Wendy rushed to the kitchen but a hand grabbed her shoulder, holding her back and turning her around.

'Wait, we don't know for sure, it could be a trap' Jellal said and looked to Erza who was reconsidering her previous state of relaxation. It was clearly more logical that either he or Erza should go in first, just for safety. The Requip mage kneeled down before Wendy, patting her shoulder and looking her in the eyes.

'He's right Wendy, you know how much Sabertooth or Raven Tail hate us, they could have made a trap using Carla' Erza whispered into Wendys ear and the Dragon Slayer slowly nodded. The girl started to shake uncontrollably, not wanting to remember her bad experience with Obra. She hoped that Carla was unharmed. Erza looked back at Jellal and stood up, nodding towards him she went to the door while he was following her movements. Jellal opened the door and they went inside.

Only to find a sleeping cat on the table and the room filled with sunlight.

Jellal and Erza lowered their guard. They had expected some mysterious shadows, an injured Carla or a typical trap which was the main reason why they didn't want Wendy to come in first.

'Carla, you're OK!' Wendy ran to the table, passing a slightly confused Erza and Jellal. The little Dragon Slayer hugged Carla tight, causing her to wake up and being confused too, especially at the sight of a Wendy who was crying out of joy and smiling in happiness. 'Wendy, have you lost your mind?' Carla tried to escape the embrace, but the girl was stronger, so she sighed and gave up, allowing the Dragon Slayer to hug her even more.

**(AN: Imagine Wendy hugging the sh** out of Carla while sparks and stars flying around and Carla just has a WTF face)**

'Carla! Jellal and Erza told me that you might be a part of a trap set from Sabertooth or Raven Tail and I'm just so happy that you're here and unharmed and safe and…' Wendy continued babbling around while Carlas expression softened and she smiled at her owner while tapping her paw tenderly against Wendys hand. 'What are you talking about…You shouldn't worry so much Wendy'

Erza had to hold back a little tear of joy and pride when she was seeing Wendy being happy and caring around Carla after thinking that something has happened to her. She had enough experience of Loss and Heartbrokenness to know, what that would do to a young child.

Erza let her eyes wander to Jellal who watched the scene with warm and soft eyes, a little smile on his lips, arms crossed before his chest and looking at ease. He only met Wendy a couple of times but he seemed to care about her very much, maybe he thought of it as a duty to Mystogun who had found and raised Wendy for years. Wendy seemed to return that liking, showing more than once that she was ready to accept Jellal as an addition to their crazy Fairy-Tail-Family. And on a really important note, Jellal didn't seem to be embarrassed, acting hard, weird, tensed or stressed when Wendy was around, making her and herself the only people in whose company he didn't put up his mask.

He always showed his soft and caring side, the side Erza knew since her childhood and the side that she loved so much about him. Erza turned her attention back to the kitchen, deciding that there are some matters which must be discussed.

Wendy seemed to calm down after Carla reassured her that she was indeed alright and nothing happened here and that there was no trap or evil shadows who tried to kill her. Erza sighed, crossed her arms before her chest and closed her eyes in an imitated annoyance

'Carla, where is everyone? Did they go out and wreck something?' the redhead said to the Exceed who was currently still situated in Wendys arms, clearly enjoying the attention she got.

'They went out to this one Bar for a drink, they'll come back later. I decided to stay behind and wait for Wendy, plus I don't enjoy all this barbaric nonsense'

'Everyone went to the bar?' Erza raised an eyebrow in NOT IMITATED annoyance. She could only picture that the ride back to Magnolia with a lot of drunken Fairy Tail wizards would end with destroyed central stations, wrecked trains and not to mention injuries.

'Well not everyone, Alzack and Bisca told me that they're going to visit the Aquarium with Asuka-chan at 4pm and that Wendy could accompany them if she'd like to. Since these two are parents they look like the only reasonable rock in our childish pack, excluding you of course.'

_'Nice save Carla' _Jellal thought, not wanting to interfere with the guilds business, after all, he was not a part of it, or at least not a real part.

'To the Aquarium? Amazing!' Wendys eyes lightened up. She's a Dragon Slayer and a mage of Fairy Tail, but she was also a child, she couldn't help herself but like the idea of going to an Aquarium 'I'd like to go! Erza-san, am I allowed to go?' Erza sighed, looking at the wide grinning girl in front of her, wondering a little why she would ask for her permission. 'Of course you can go Wendy, as long as Carla shows you the way to the Inn and you stay close to Alzack and Bisca, and as long as you don't try any 'apple juice' '

'Come on Wendy, I'll take you there, Erza, Jellal, you'd like to come with us too or would you like to stay here?'

Erza looked at Jellal who kinda moved his head to side to side, signalling that he would like to stay alone with her. Erza couldn't help but agree with him, they clearly had some things to talk about.

'We'd like to stay here, but please remind them that I'll find out if they have broken anything'

'As you wish, Oh and a message from Meredy and this Ultear-lady, they left something for you, you should go to your room but I don't know nor care what it is, so I can't say anything about it' and with that Carla flew out of the door, followed by an eager Wendy. Jellal and Erza followed them both with smiles on their faces and dreamy eyes.

'You're pretty good with kids. Kind of a surprise for people who would only know you as the mighty Titania' Jellal chuckled at her.

'Considering that you're a wanted criminal you acted like the big proud brother of Wendy. Are you really Jellal or Mystogun?' she countered, coming closer to him and staring him into the eyes with a sly smirk. This will turn into a teasing-battle…So he crossed his arms before his chest and mimicked her expression

'Well you know me, always a gentleman towards women…'

'I'd know about you being a gentleman Jellal' Erza told him off, remembering all the pranks he liked to play on her and almost everyone in the tower.

'You say I'm not gentleman enough?' he leaned on the kitchen table, looking at her with a faked hurt expression.' _How old are we again? 11? We should actually have conversation about our relationship and plans to keep him away from the council and now we're talking about him not being gentleman enough for me, but Oh well…'_

'Prove it' she dared to say. Jellal sighed, got up and tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes and seemed to think about something. He turned around and stretched his hand out to gently grab hers, playing a soft kiss on her hand and bowed his head, speaking in a very formal and gentle voice:

'My dear Miss Erza Scarlet, shall we have this conversation elsewhere or would you like to continue this fascinating dialog we two shared a few seconds ago? I'd be delighted to bend to your will'

Erza blushed. Hard. But she was also very amused by his behaviour and how authentic he pulled it off. He still had his hand on hers and starting to caress it with his thumb. Damn, he really knew how to get what he wanted, but she was also a player in this game.

'Mr. Fernandez, I am thankful for your concern and I appreciate your kind gestures, but do you think that a lady should really be walking alone upstairs with a man? '

Checkmate.

This left him thinking for a while, but she was sure if he'd like to continue the game he needs to think of a solution. She let his hand slip out of his grip and turned around, making an attempt to let her hair flow graciously through the air to make an dramatic-exit effect.

But suddenly, she felt herself being grabbed, lifted, and spun through the air.

Jellal had seriously just grabbed her and was carrying her bridal style.

'You said you don't want to walk upstairs with a man, but you didn't say anything against being carried'

_. _But Erza felt really comfortable in his arms. She enjoyed the warmth, the softness, the closeness, but also the strength of his grip on her like nothing else. These arms had always been a symbol of security. Back in the tower when they held her while she was crying, back at the Oracion Seis incident when they tried to protect her from Midnight, and now here, where they protected her from all the guilt, anger and sadness she felt in her entire life.

'You're an idiot, you know that?' she snuggled into his grip and closed her eyes, letting him carrying her upstairs.

* * *

Arriving at her room she made up her mind and jumped out of his arms, still wanting to save some of her pride and walked through the door. Jellal chuckled at these little Tsundere-habits from Erza, knowing her for a long time he knew when he was in serious trouble and when she was just faking it.

The room was in the same condition as they left it, the only difference was a little plate on the table with a letter.

On the plate were….

…Two big slices of Strawberry Cake.

_Their_ strawberry cake exactly, the one they got for their _activities_….

'Is that…?' Jellal muttered, remembering his blood red face in the morning the first time he saw that cake.

'They left something for us?' Erza tried really hard to pretend having a calm voice, but she failed drastically. The words coming out of her mouth had some unusual cracks in it and Jellal could tell that she wanted to do nothing more than eat her slice. Her hands shook slightly as she took the letter and opened it.

* * *

_Dear Jellal and Erza,_

_We're sorry if we've made you mad in the morning, but I hope that these two slices will help to spare our lives._

_We are really happy for you, it was about damn time we actually hoped that you would hook up on the beach a month ago but our poor Jelly is a fool when it comes to love, trust us, we know about his constant whining… You wouldn't wanna hear that…_

_Anyway, since we made the cake for you it's only fair that each one of you gets a slice of it. Since Meredy and I don't actually know how to bake we let Mira help us, so she gets all the credit (or punishment, if it's bad)._

_Jelly, a friendly reminder to you: Please be on time. We know you want to stay, but we can't, so Erza, if he's not moving, kick his ass to the little forest on the southern end of Crocus._

_With best regards,_

_Ultear and Meredy_

_PS: Jelly…do nothing you'll end up regretting, same for you Erza, use protection!_

* * *

Jellal couldn't express how sorry he was for his guild mates. He knew about their tendencies to be overly dramatic, exaggerating or too teasing, but Erza didn't. But although they had just read a '_glad you hooked up, but don't get yourself pregnant so soon'- _letter she had a calm and focussed expression, maybe it was because they had brought her cake for her anger management…

She laid the letter on the table and just stood there a few moments, before a smile caressed her face and her eyes softened. Her eyes turned to him and she stretched her hand out to the plates.

'Come on Jelly, take your slice'

Oh great, now she started calling him Jelly too, damn, he hated his nickname.

'You really need to call me that?'

'Yes, now sit down and eat your cake'

He obeyed to her and sat down on the chair, grabbing the fork and began to poke around in his strawberry cake. Erza on the other hand sat down like a Lightning bolt, clang on the fork like her life would depend on it and took the first piece of cake with an expression that looked like she was eating the nectar of the gods. Well, for her it was the nectar of the gods after all…

Jellal took a bite of the cake.

_DAMN, THAT CAKE IS GOOD!_

_MIRAJANE, I HAVE TO THANK YOU! No wonder Erza looked like this._

'Are they really calling you Jelly all the time?' Erza asked, she was enjoying his nickname too much for his liking…

'You don't want to know. They are like my two personal demons…'

Erza chuckled at that. She knew that Ultear seemed to have a strict, but also a caring and funny side and their cake-action in the morning hat proven her teasing side…Crime Sorciere really were a close team and had strong bounds and somehow they reminded her about her bound with her own team…Her personal demons were, after all, Natsu and Gray, Lucy is the only reasonable one beside her…

'But they seem to care a lot about your well-being' Erza shovelled a really big piece of cake in her mouth.

'Well we've been a team for 6 years by now, so they're like sisters to me. Sometimes very annoying sisters, but still…'

'You're better off with sisters, trust me…With two brothers you always have to keep them from fighting'

'I'd still prefer to constantly smack Natsus and Grays heads together from time to time than dealing with Meredy teasing, Ultears sadistic side and you don't want to know them on THAT time of the month…'

_OK, that's a good reason…. _Erza thought. She wouldn't want to imagine the horror Jellal went through, not to mention the dark guilds when they attacked them and both ladies were on their periods. Erza had this picture stuck in her head from Ultear laughing like a maniac, standing on a high pillar with demon claws and complete white eyeballs while everything around her crumbled to pieces and fire coming out of the earth…

They chatted a lot about their opinions about it was better to have Natsu and Gray or Ultear and Meredy to deal with until their fabulous cake-time had to end.

They both decided that the chairs were too uncomfortable to stay on them and moved to the couch, Erza leaning her head on his chest with her eyes closed and his arm around her shoulder, holding her tenderly. Her scarlet hair was so long that nearly his whole upper body was covered with them…but she seemed satisfied now after her precious strawberry cake…

'So, now that you've got your cake, everything alright?' Jellal placed a soft kiss on her forehead, brushing some of her locks away and leaned into her neck.

Erza answered him with a muffling and snuggled closer into his embrace, clearly enjoying the sound of his heartbeat.

Jellal sighed with a smile, the fearsome Titania was a snuggle loving teddy-bear. Jellal bent his head down to her ear and whispered 'I said, everything alright?'

before brushing his lips across her neck, causing her to start giggling uncontrollably. They only had 3 and a half hours left before he had to go, and they both wanted to make them unforgettable.

Erza opened her eyes and turned around, now sitting on his lap and he kinda got very excited... She really was in a good mood, he could see her bright brown eyes shining and this playful smile on her lips. She leaned forward and pulled him in a passionate kiss while playing with his hair. Their tongues perfectly moving in synch while enjoying each other. Jellal drew circles on her back while they were still busy, and he knew where this was going…She really had a fetish for biting his lip during kisses though…

When they broke apart only to begin anew she moved her hands to his back, letting her feel the back of his shoulders and now it was his time to play with her hair. One hand constantly wandering through her locks while the other pulled her closer, intensifying the feeling.

He knew she was very sensitive on her neck and he would use that for his advantage. After they broke apart the second time he placed first a series of soft, and then passionate kisses on her sensitive spot right under her earlobe before letting his hand move down to her hip. Erza obeyed willingly, bending her head to the side so that he had a better access.

'Don't you think we should continue this elsewhere?' She managed to growl, enjoying his touches maybe a little bit too much. Jellal stopped his movements with a last hickey-giving kiss right under her ear before picking her up and carrying her bridal style to the bed.

**(Rest is up to your imagination ;D)**

**So, the next chapter will contain the parting of these two adorable little creatures…and for the little note, they didn't use protection….xDDDD and oh god, I really can't write them making out...**


	6. Chapter 6 - Sleepyheads and Partings

**Gosh, I just realized that I've forgotten to answer the reviews...xD, my bad^^**

**AddictedToFT: Thanks xD, I've always pictured Jellal and Erza to have a fetish for each others neck...**

**BlackCatNeko999: Of course they can't keep their hands off each other ;D**

**erzashea1: I've already decided on the gender of the kid, but don't worry...I'm also a fan of the twin idea, so I'm gonna do something with this too^^**

**vampiressXO: Yes...soon...**

**severedserenity: Thank you very much!**

**Elixiria: I'm gonna stick with T-rated things...xD**

**Erza Scarlet Titania: Whow, that was a lot of praise xD and the rating will stay T...don't worry^^ and YESSSSSSSS they didn't use protection...**

**HappyFan728: Sadly, they have to part...as for the baby, everything's planned out^^**

**kxxxxb: here's the update!**

**Cupcake-Lover-1374: Thank you :3**

* * *

It was nearly 7:30 pm in the city of Crocus, the sun slowly began to set, covering the clear blue sky with stripes of bright red. Slowly, the people were returning to their homes for rest or prepared to enjoy the nightlife of the big capital. A few gangs filled up the streets, there were flirting, fighting and laughing groups of young people, a few couples who happily walked to restaurants, a certain guild crashing a bar to pieces…

But in one corner in Crocus were Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes.

In a bed.

Tired and exhausted, but happy.

Erza lay on her side, her head resting under Jellals chin while both her arms embraced him, pressing his form against hers. One of his hands was lying on her waist; the other was under her head, giving her something to rest on. His whole face was covered with scarlet locks, but he didn't seem to mind them.

'Mmmmmmmmmmh' Erza growled, her eyes still closed, too much enjoying the warmth that surrounded her. She stretched herself a little before she shifted nearer to the source of the comfortable heat, one of her hands resting on the chest of the man beside her while the other crept up on his neck, pulling him closer to her and giving him a soft kiss under his jaw, causing her bed mate to breathe in heavily and burying his head deeper in her hair. She felt his grip on her tighten and felt her pulled closer to him, so that his head was now on her neck, nuzzling in her hair.

'I don't want to wake up' he murmured tiredly in her ear and she could really hear the exhaustion in his voice….and the exhaustion was practically her fault.

Erza opened her eyes slowly, only to chuckle at the sight of a messy haired Jellal who was sleeping like a baby and obviously didn't want to realize that he had to leave in two hours, a feeling which she completely shared. But still, she knew that this state of happiness would only last for a limited time, so they tried to make the most of it, only god knew when he will get the next chance to sleep in a comfy bed (and she really hoped that it wouldn't be with another woman or else she's gonna castrate him) and it will pass even more time when they can be together again. Erza sighed, she didn't want to, but she had to get him out of the bed. Oh boy, she was also sleepy as hell, this will not be an easy task, even for the great Titania…

'You know that if you don't show up on time Ultear will burst in this room and drag you out, even if you're not wearing anything…' she murmured her little assumption half-hearted in his ear, still too tired to put enough effort in her words, causing Jellal to sigh and unwittingly nodding his head.

'Just 5 more minutes'

He tightened his grip again and his head was now resting on the side of her chest, using her as pillow. Who would have thought that a fearsome mage like Jellal would be such a sleepy-head and cuddle-monster… Erza sighed in defeat, allowing her tiredness to wash over her, adjusting the bed sheets and slowly closing her eyes, cradling into the embrace. Before both of them knew better, another 30 minutes had passed and still the two mages lay there, dozing and ignoring the time…

…Until Jellal felt something tickling his face. He forced himself to open his eyes only to find himself covered in scarlet locks and being used as a pillow by a sleeping Erza, her hand resting on his chest while the other held a tight grip on his hair. He remembered his rather non enthusiastic responses earlier when she tried to wake him up. He carefully shifted on his side, causing her hands to slip on the bed sheets and letting her escape a tired breath. He leaned his head on his elbow, his gaze fixed on the woman beside him, a chuckle escaping his lips.

The fearsome Titania right before his eyes, sleeping soundly and wanting to cuddle…only very few knew that side of her, and he was glad that he was a part of them. He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her temple and leaned down to her ear.

'Time to wake up' he carefully whispered and began to nuzzle her hair. It worked, Erza slowly began to move, a few sighs and murmurs escaping her lips before she decided to turn around and bury her head under the pillow.

'I told you 30 minutes ago to get up and you didn't want to' He heard her muffling under the pillow.

He spooned her from behind, letting his hands wander around her stomach and his head resting on her neck.

'But I don't want to be dragged out of this room wearing nothing but my boxer shorts'

'You're old enough to get dressed on your own, I don't have to leave the bed'

Erza sleepily answered, tossing the pillow to the side.

'Besides, you should take a shower before you leave'

And with that she fell asleep…and she was calling him a sleepy-head…

Jellal sighed. It was no use to argue with a tired and sleepy Erza so he rolled out of the bed, pressing a tender kiss on her forehead and headed to the bathroom, taking a shower.

* * *

When Erza heard the water in the bathroom she actually wanted to join him, but decided that she was too lazy for it. This comfortable bed and his smell on the pillows be damned, she didn't want to get up… She shifted around on the bed until she found an acceptable position and continued dozing until she heard something knocking on the window. She sighed and lifted herself up only to find a pigeon waiting for entrance.

'A pigeon…a racing pigeon?' she noticed the little piece of paper attached to the feet. She opened the window to grab the note and as soon as it appeared, the pigeon flew back into the darkening horizon.

_This has to be a note from Crime Sorciere… _She thought, curiously opening the letter.

* * *

_Dear Erza,_

_If Jellal is more than 10 minutes late, We're going to castrate him, so please make sure he is there on time. We really need to catch that ferry._

_With best regards,_

_Ultear and Meredy_

_PS: Guess I'll have to apologize to you too if I really castrate him, huh?^^ _

_-U._

* * *

Jellal exited the bathroom 20 minutes later, fully dressed in his white shirt and black pants, his hair only dried by towel, expecting to find a sleeping Erza…and not an Erza fully dressed with crossed arms and a stern expression on her face.

'Took you enough time, we gotta go'

Jellal was a little bit confused, what happened to the sloth-like creature who didn't want to leave the bed?

'Erza, why are you – '

'Shut up, we need to get moving'

With that, she threw him the rest of his clothes in his arms, grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. It will take them some time to go to the meeting point, so Erza wanted to arrive there as quickly as possible, not because she wanted Jellal to leave, but she was concerned about his well-being…

* * *

'Ultear, you really think it was necessary to send that?' Meredy looked up to the elder time mage who wandered around in circles, arms crossed behind her back and watching the road to Crocus.

'I just want to make sure that he'll be on time. With that threat there's no chance that Erza is allowing him to be late' Meredy saw the infamous evil spark in Ultears eyes and sighed, sitting down on a fallen tree trunk and crossing her legs, staring into the sunset.

'I'm glad we ran into the group of rune knights, It's hard to get two communication Lacrimas these days…I'm sure we can reduce Jellals whining with these' the pink haired mage chuckled, remembering the 'fun time' they had 3 hours ago battling with two captains of the rune knights. They really were lucky, considering that these Lacrimas have been allowed only for military use since a lot of dark guilds abused them to plan raids. The group of soldiers were still unconscious somewhere in the forest, but the two mages were really careful in her fighting style, using only Meredys Sense-links to knock them all out at once. They were really happy to find out that there were two Captains, which means they had just got two communication Lacrimas…Which means Jellal and Erza can talk even with hundreds of miles distance.

Which means, Jellal won't complain so much about how he misses her…

'But we had a fun day, right?' Ultear sat beside Meredy, her expression softened and a sly smile appeared on her face.

'Jellal got laid, we got cake and made new friends, we had time to go shopping, ran into a few rune knights…By the way, Mirajane gave me the recipe for the cake, we have to do this again'

Meredy laughed nervous, she knew if she ever got a boyfriend, then her stepmother would do the same to her, and she wasn't so found of the idea of getting 'that' kind of cake…

'They surely are fun people to have around…Fairy Tail… I wouldn't have guessed they were so open minded…But did you see Juvias look when Gray accidently stripped? My Mother trained him well' As Ultear continued babbling about the events in the bar where they had spent their afternoon with Fairy Tail Meredy could tell that the elder mage was still slightly drunk…

It was the result of a drinking contest with Cana in which Ultear used her Time-magic to vaporize the rum and thus cheating to get the victory.

As time went by (8:55 pm) Ultear got more nervous and started to run around in circles again, cursing their companion with words Meredy didn't even want to know where she got them.

'….Where is that blue-haired masochistic Idiot? I swear to every known and unknown god if he doesn't show up….'

Meredy sighed and turned her head to the right. The sky was covered in a scarlet-orange sunset which colours were almost flaming against the horizon. On the path to Crocus she spotted two silhouettes coming nearer.

'…If he ever wants me to help him again with something I'm gonna – '

'Ultear look, it's Jellal!' Meredy quickly jumped to her feet and waved at the two distant figures.

'Well, took him long enough' Ultear crossed his arms, seems like she had calmed down now, that their third member was arriving. 'And it looks like his girlfriend is with him'

'There they are'

* * *

Erza spotted two dark silhouettes, one of them standing calmly on the ground and the other one jumping and waving.

'We're on time, right?' Jellal asked her nervously and Erza felt his grip on her hand tighten. Ever since she told him about the note she got from the pigeon he was constantly worrying about being on time and the redhead would lie when she said she wasn't too.

'8:55 – we're on time, no need to worry' she gave him a sad smile, knowing that in the next few moments they had to part for a long time. She felt her heart getting over washed with sadness. They had just spent one of the most perfect days together, finally getting a feeling of what it means to be a normal couple, to do normal things, to wake up together… To think she would get used to all this in only a day's time…. It was a shame, destiny must hate them….

Jellals back stiffed up and he also had a sad expression on his face. Knowing what probably went through his mind she nudged him and gave him a reassuring smile. He really tried to smile back, but she could see in his eyes that it was just a façade.

Ultear and Meredy were already waiting for him, greeting him with a sad smile too. Despite their teasing they knew of the deep feelings the two star crossed lovers shared and they wished nothing more than them to be happy.

But for them to be happy Jellal needed to stay alive.

And with each day they spent in Fiore, trying to escape the Rune Knights and the council, the risk of him getting killed increased.

Erza knew that, she knew that they had to go underground until the whole mess with Zeref and the recent sightings of the three public enemies calmed down. Right now, nearly everyone knew the faces of them and especially Jellal and his outstanding tattoo were in danger.

'Before one of you says anything – ' Ultear pulled something out of her bag ' I want to give you these' With that, she stepped forward, holding two small orbs made of glass in her hand, presenting one to Erza and one to Jellal.

The two mages looked at her with confused faces until they realised what the time-mage offered them. Communication Lacrimas.

'Where…did you get them?' Erza stretched out her hand, grabbing one of the orbs and holding it against the fading sunlight.

'A girl has ways to get communication Lacrimas' Ultear winked at her before pressing the second Lacrima in Jellals hand.

'Now that you got these you can stay in touch, you can communicate by thinking strongly what you want to say, unfortunately it's too small to project images…but you two seem to know each others' body pretty well by now…'

Jellal couldn't decide if he wanted to hug Ultear for the Lacrimas, or to slap her for that last (but true) comment…He decided for doing neither of them….

'Well, I guess you expect us to kinda…apologise for our cake action in the morning, but we won't. Like we said: Took you too much time' Ultear really had guts to say that to Erza, but she knew that Titania considered her to be on par with herself, so she could feel safe. The time mage turned to the red head and smiled to her. Meredy got emotional and didn't know whether she should smile or cry, so she decided to do both. She approached the red head, pulling her into an embrace.

'We'll take care of Jellal, don't worry. You go on protecting your friends, they really are wonderful people' Erza looked her in the eye and nodded, surprised by the amount of kindness displayed by the enemy she once fought in the marshes of Tenroujima…but Meredy had seven years to develop and sort out all her issues…

Now it was Ultears turn, the time mage hugged her and Erza felt she actually admired the time mage who broke Jellal out of prison, started a guild to destroy all evil, raised a wonderful daughter and had the necessary seriousness to keep them safe.

' Don't worry Erza, if he'll ever look after another woman he'll get the worst punishment, so you don't have to care about that. We will keep him alive…somehow….But…I have to ask you a favour Erza, please take good care of Gray, he's almost as stupid as Jellal in matters of love…and I'm worried that if he keeps pushing Juvia away he…Well you know… give him a little push in the right direction' Ultear pulled out of the embrace, smiling at Erza and the redhead smirked at her

'Push in the right direction? Maybe I should bake him a 'Man up!'– cake with a little help from Mira?'

Ultear chuckled at that comment 'Exactly'

She turned away and looked at Jellal who stood there, his emotionless gaze fixed on the ground, still holding the communication Lacrima in his hand.

'Meredy, how about we go ahead. Jellal – I know it's hard for you, but don't take too long' Ultear and Meredy went ahead, leaving the bluenette and the redhead behind.

Since Jellal told her that they had to part ways again, Erza feared this moment. Now, the moment was there, and neither of them knew what to say. Erza glanced in Jellals direction, hoping that he would take the initiative and say something, but they just stood there. Their eyes were the only things communicating with each other, eyes filled with sorrow, sadness, longing and a little bit of happiness. When Erza couldn't bear the silence anymore she took a step in his direction, letting herself fall into his arms.

'Please be careful' she whispered while she pressed her head against his chest, slowly feeling tears coming up. Jellal tightened his embrace on her and buried his head in her neck, holding her close and drawing circles on her back in an attempt to calm her down. Erza digged her fingers in his back, not wanting to let him leave her embrace and she wished that this instant would last forever.

'I will' She could hear his trembling voice. He was also close to burst out in tears 'Don't worry, I'll come back. And it won't be for too long, and besides, we can talk to each other thanks to these Lacrimas' He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, her hands were still on his back and he lifted one of his, cupping her cheek and gently stroking it before leaning down, only to give her first a tender, then a passionate kiss from the depths of his heart. He wanted her to feel just how much he wanted to come back and how much he'd like to stay with her. As she pulled him closer, answering the kiss with even greater passion he knew she understood what he meant. The kiss seemed to last forever, their tongues still intertwined in a battle for dominance neither of them wanted to give up. After they both needed to breathe they decided on a draw. Erza looked at him, with tears in her eyes. This was it. This was goodbye, but not a farewell… He let his fingers run through her scarlet hair before pulling her closer again, so that her head rested on his chest and his on her head, inhaling the scent of strawberry and Sakura petals. She felt the warmth of his skin, his heartbeat and his undefinable scent and she decided, she wanted to feel these things for the rest of her life.

'Next time I'll come back, I'm gonna buy you an entire wagonload of strawberry cake' he mused and felt her chuckle.

'Now that's something to look forward to' she lifted his gaze at him and he leaned closer, placing first a soft kiss on her lips and then a longer one on her tremble. Both closed their eyes to completely enjoy the moment.

'You should go now, they're waiting' with a final embrace and gaze both of them parted. Ultear and Meredy (who tear up at the sight of these two bittersweet lovebirds) were awaiting him, and she had a guild to look after.

As they went into opposite directions, Jellal in the dark forest and Erza to the setting sun, he couldn't resist and had to throw a final gaze at her. As he looked back he was surprised that she seemed to have got the same idea at the same time. Green eyes met brown for the last time, and it will take time until they will meet again.

* * *

**Next up, the aftermath of Jellals and Erzas action will be revealed xDDD**

**(of course, everybody knows what I mean by 'Aftermath' ;D)**


	7. RUN TO THE BATHROOM! QUICK!

**AN: I really apologize for the mental conversation, I don't know how you can portray feelings or such things in thoughts xD**

**So, I had to google Pregnancy stages to make it as accurate as possible…and I left the tabs open while looking for food…And my mum saw it…I had to explain to her that I wasn't pregnant. God that was awkward…I told her we had to do it for Biology classes xD**

**Review – Time!**

Cupcake-Lover-1374: Oh I think they have a pretty good idea what they're doing since they weren't so quiet^^

erzashea1: Jerza love is best love. xD

BlackCatNeko999_: They are perfect. PERFECT! THEY ARE PERFECTION!

Elixiria: thanks a lot ;)

Erza Scarlet Titania: Oh gosh I'm flattered XD AND YES THEY KNOW T HEIR BODIES VERY WELL!

And for the aftermath…yes…she has to suffer…muhahahahhaahaa

And to math: Math is the living spawn of satan. I can't wait for the day when I'm kidnapped and one of my kidnappers will ask me questions like: WHAT IS THE DERIVATIVE OF F(X) = 4X³ + X² + 5?ANSWER IT! *points gun at head*

And then I'm there, like a boss: It's 12X² + 2X

*FREEDOM!*

AddictedToFT : Because Erza would totally be a cuddle monster J

As for the bath part..I really wanted Erza to get the threat with Jellys castration, so the bath had to be left out…but maybe they already bathed in the morning….*evil grin*

AND YESSSS NECK FETISH

* * *

2 ½ months later

Erza lay in her bed, her head resting on her pillow while the sun shined brightly in her room causing the sheets to glow and filling the bedroom with light.

It would have looked like a scene from a Fairy Tail when the Princess awoke in her castle and everything was perfect, except it wasn't. In reality, the bright room belonged to a very sick redhead who swung constantly between stages of sadness, happiness, anger and enthusiasm, but most of the time she looked like she would kill any person near her. Erza did not feel well. Since she got back from her mission in Hargeon (she had to beat up a few pirates who caused trouble and have been raiding the villages near the shore, but sadly she kinda…destroyed a village too. She still got the full reward though) it felt like her stomach had turned into a rampaging monster. She threw up for the 3rd time in a week (on the train back, in the guild and in the morning) and started to worry if the fish she had eaten in the restaurant had been fresh…maybe she had a food poisoning, if so, these bastards will pay for it, nobody poisons her with food…

Erza sighed and got hungry again but as soon as she made an attempt to stood up from her bed she had trouble to keep balance and extreme tiredness swept over her so she had to sit back on the bed and began massaging her confused head. '_This is getting out of hand…and I returned from Hargeon a week ago' _She thought. The last time she had been so sick was at the age of 16 when she didn't want to believe that you couldn't go with a skirt on a snowy mountain in the north and battle a few Ice-Ghosts. Not unsurprisingly she got the flue and a very bad cold and she had been a very bad patient, It was a wonder that Porlyscia didn't poison her or put something in her drinks to make her sleep two weeks. Deciding that it was no use to get up and eat something which would be followed by throwing up later she buried her head in her pillows, looking forward to the sunset.

'_Maybe I should go and visit Porlyscia when she's back…this sickness is getting weirder and weirder' _

She opened the little drawer besides her bed and stared into the little turquoise orb. She was playing with the thought of turning it into a necklace for permanent wearing…or a ring. The little orb is not so practical and she was constantly worried if she lost it. For two months since she and Jellal had parted ways they communicated every second evening through the little Lacrimas. He told her about the guilds they destroyed, the people they met, the food Ultear TRIED to cook ('You tried, Ul' – 'SHUT UP MEREDY!') and the places he'd seen and he described all of them with every single detail. She loved to hear his voice, it always had a calming effect on her but since she'd gotten sick she couldn't stand being all alone. She almost longed after his reassuring thoughts and could only fall asleep after he wished her good night…god, since when was she so emotionally unstable…

She rolled the orb between her fingers before carefully lying it down on her drawer. 3 hours 'till sunset, that means she still has time to sleep…

* * *

Erza sat up, breathing heavily. '_Oh no, not again'_ She dashed to the bathroom, covering her mouth with her hand and fought against the urge to throw up on the way.

After getting back her stomach didn't rest yet. She hadn't eaten anything besides breakfast today and still…She kinda panicked, not knowing why the hell she's feeling like this…

Her bed greeted her with its fluffy warmth and Erza buried her head in the bed sheets. She only wished that this sickness would be over, that she can go on missions again and eat tons of strawberry cake…

Strawberry cake…her beloved strawberry cake… The worst thing about not being able to eat everything you want was that you can't eat strawberry cake. She tried, multiple times, and it ended in a disaster.

She felt tears running down her cheeks for no reason…oh, never mind, she had a reason, she missed strawberry cake…that means she was getting emotional over cake…again.

She sighed and looked out of the window, almost sunset…finally, it was time.

Reaching out her hand to grab the Lacrima she was excited what kind of stories she would hear today, maybe he would tell her something about the night sky again….

She held the little orb in her tight grasp, almost clinging on as if her life would depend on it. Closing her eyes she relaxed against her pillow.

'_Jellal?' -No response-_

'_Jellal, you here yet?' -Still no response-_

Normally, he was always on time. Did something happen? Was he getting caught by the council? Did he lost his Lacrima?

'_JELLAL?'_

A few seconds passed, Erza got nervous…

'_Sorry Erza, Ultear took my Lacrima and said that I had to apologize for a comment of mine'_

'_I WAS WORRIED I THOUGHT YOU GOT CAUGHT!' _She angrily thought back at him

'_No, everything's fine. I just told Ultear that we could disguise her as a cook into the next dark guild so she could knock out everyone for at least a week with her cooking. Thus, she broke my Lacrima and made me apologize first, then she used time magic and repaired it. I'm really sorry you had to wait.'_

Erza calmed down, she got worried way too much about him, after all, he managed 7 years of running away without her, he should be fine…

'_I'm sorry, this disease is going on my nerves and I've the worst possible mood swings…you can't imagine'_

'_Still not better?' _He asked worriedly.

'_No, I threw up a few minutes ago and I haven't eaten since breakfast…'_

'_You should ask Wendy and Porlyscia for help'_

'_I plan to, but they're on a shopping trip to Oak town because they needed some medicines. They'll be back tomorrow'_

'_Oh ok, but please follow every order they'll give you. I know of your stubbornness, so in order to get better listen to them'_

'_I didn't plan to ignore their orders!'_

'_Of coooooourse you wouldn't ignore orders, do I have to remind you of the day you got the chickenpox and Rob-ojichan told you not to scratch them? You looked like a crab the next day!'_

'_I was 10 and besides, you ignored his warning too!'_

'_But I got the chickenpox because you didn't want to be alone, so I stayed with you!'_

-Silence-

'_Erza, you still there?'_

Erza rushed to the bathroom. Oh god not again…This was getting out of hand…

'_Sorry Jellal, my sickness kicked in…'_

'_You need sleep'_

'_But –'_

'_No but's, you're tired and you know that curing out a disease is all about lying in bed and sleeping'_

Erza sighed. She knew Jellal was right and she was really tired, plus her stomach hurt…But she waited far too long for her liking (2 days!) to hear his voice again…

'_Fine…but at least, tell me something about your day, then I'll go'_

'_You really like to borrow time…'_

-She could hear him sigh in his thoughts –

'_Well, we travelled to the west and are currently pretty near to the Fiore border, so we have to take care of the border patrols, but we saw the man from Tartaros who should be around in these woods, so we're gonna try to capture him. Oh and you already heard about my fantastic comment about Ultears cooking…I really hope Meredy cooks next time…'_

It seems that complaining about food was his favourite thing to do.

' _Oh and we saw a woodchuck today, all in all, a pretty meaningless day…Nothing compared to the fun we had a few weeks ago with Ultears experience with marshes. Her boots are still dirty and she still smells moldy…but we can't say it, you know how she takes criticism'_

Erza chuckled. The raven haired clearly was his big sister from hell…

'_And where will you head next?'_

'_Well, as I said, we're near the Fiore border and if we can catch the man from Tartaros on time, then I could maybe pay a visit in a few weeks. It all depends on how much attention we get if we catch him'_

Erzas heart skipped a beat. There was a possibility that Jellal would be coming to Fiore soon?

'Then you better catch him soon, I really miss you, you know that?'

_'I miss you too, and don't worry, I'll do my best. But you should really go to bed now if you're sick. It's not good for your health'_

_'Since when have you decided that you will act like my mother?'_

_'Since the day we met. Now, go to bed or I have to cut the link'_

_'You wouldn't dare'_

_'I'd do anything for your well-being, now go to sleep'_

_'Ok, since you insist on it…have fun sleeping on leaves while I'm sleeping in a big, comfortable bed with warm bed sheets'_

_'At least I'm healthy'_

_'Oh shut up'_

_'You know how it was meant. Now, good night and sweet dreams'_

_'Good night and be careful'_

_'Always.'_

* * *

And with that, the link broke. That had to be the shortest conversation she ever had with him. Ok, on the other side, she hasn't been sick on these days…She sighed and cuddled into her bed sheets, looking at the empty spot beside her. She really hoped he could pay her a visit; she missed his warmth and his smile, not to mention the fact that he promises her to buy her a wagonload of strawberry cakes…Sometimes she thought she was being naïve because of her wishes to have a normal relationship with him, that she hung herself up on dreams that could never be fulfilled, that they could wake up together every morning, go on missions together and eventually start a family full of scarlet/aquamarine haired, sword swinging and heavenly magic using brown and green eyed little monster… That was kinda the dream every normal girl had when she met her prince…but she knew that wouldn't be possible unless a miracle occurs… no, these rare visits and thought conversations had to be enough for the time being…

She wondered how he had felt when she was gone for 7 years, thinking she was dead…How did he react? And how he has felt when she came back…She could barely endure a few days without hearing his voice since they parted after the GmG, how the hell did he survive 7 years?

Erza rested her head on her pillow, gazing out of the window and enjoying the slowly appearing stars. She knew exactly that Jellal watched the same stars too, since this was his favourite thing to do at night (well, maybe not with her around, but you get the point), just sitting back and looking at the endless universe around you. 'Orion' she whispered, looking at the 3 outstanding stars, marking Orions belt…Her eyes became tired and she drifted off into sleep.

'My turn Jellal'

The blue haired man sighed and turned his gaze from the bright night sky to the approaching figure which stepped carefully around the sleeping silhouette of a pink haired girl to not wake her up.

He sat there, his legs crossed and his gaze still fixed up on 3 bright stars on the horizon, a worried expression on his face.

'Jellal? Everything alright?'

Ultear sat down beside him. It was now her turn to take the watch but she also knew that Jellal needed someone to talk to right now, in the past 7 years she learned to read him like an open book.

'Jellal, look at me! Did something happen to Erza?'

As soon as he was hearing her name Jellals head turned to her, ignoring the stars and looking directly at her eyes.

'Is she alright?' Ultear asked worriedly. She knew that Erza has been sick a few days ago, but was she still sick? Was it something serious?

'She's still ill and threw up multiple times; we had to end the conversation so that she could get some sleep'

'Oh…so and did she visit this medicine-woman yet?' Ultear knew exactly that Jellal wanted to talk about this…

'Porlyscia? She's visiting her tomorrow. Erza thinks it's a food poisoning'

The raven haired woman sighed, and she knew a way to cheer him up.

'Well…we're pretty close to this Tartaros-guy…If we're fast enough…you can pay her a visit and stay for a few days…and take care of her illness, maybe she's just missing you' Ultear grinned at him and she could see how a smile crept up on his face. _Mission accomplished!_

'Well, you should sleep now…It's my turn, so goodnight'

' 'night' Jellal stood up and began walking to his sleeping bag before staying still and turning around.

'How exactly did you know that -? '

Ultear chuckled.

'that you were worried about your red haired beauty? Easy, every time you think about her you look at these 3 stars and your face gets all dreamy, and you did this for 7 years, so we kinda figured it out. Now go to bed, Casanova.'

'Am I really that easy to read?'

'A man in love is always easy to read for those who are close to him Jellal, that's either good or bad. But we'll try everything to make it good'

'Thanks, I really appreciate all this. Now, goodnight'

And with that he turned around, once again realizing how much Ultear and Meredy had become his family. But he needed a certain redhead in _his_ family.

* * *

Erza was nervous. She was on her way to Porlyscias house in that damn weird tree, again. With all her bruises from the past she knew the way with closed eyes…something she was not very proud at. On the bright side, she only had a headache and didn't throw up this morning, so maybe the worst part of her sickness was over…But she also knew that it could only be a small break before the real outburst, so she better went to a complete check up.

'Ah Erza! What do you want from me?' the rose haired elder woman approached her, holding her loyal broom . weapon of despair in her hands, ready to throw it at the Titania if she had to.

'I just want have a check-up. I think I've eaten something bad and maybe I've a food poisoning' The readhead explained to the medical advisor. She watched the broom carefully since she knew how fast the woman hit with that thing and she didn't intend to let her succeed with a broom-attack.

'Why didn't you say so, come in'

_If there's a possibility for someone to be sick or in danger, you can always count on her_

Erza thought to herself and smiled. She thought of the old lady like a stepmother, looking out for her children but having a weird way of showing this, just like Makarov did.

Titania sat down on a bench while Porlyscia pulled a chair to the opposite of her, looking straight at the younger woman before her.

'So, how do you feel? Tell me every detail, it might be important'

_Ok time to describe the worst sickness you've ever had…here we go:_

'Since I got back from Hargeon almost two weeks ago I feel completely tired and exhausted, I wake up and have a headache and I have the habit to get emotional over pointless things and not to mention that I threw up a couple of times. I think it was the food in Hargeon, the fish didn't look so fresh'

_Oh god, this can't be _The old woman recognized all of the symptoms and she only had two theories about what's wrong with Erza.

Porlyscia nodded and confirmed that a food poisoning could really be the case of the sickness, but just to be sure, she wanted to do a check-up with magic.

Erza already knew the procedure, so she relaxed and let the older woman lay a hand on her head and the other on her stomach, taking deep and slow breaths and soon she felt the stream of magic flow through her veins, searching for any kind of abnormality.

_Heartbeat – normal_

_Breathing-normal_

_Abdomen…what is this? _

Porlyscia sent a little more magic down into the stomach of the woman in front of her. There was something, something that shouldn't be in a normal body…

Oh no…It shouldn't be in a normal person's body, unless…

_How was she going to tell her this…to think that she would live long enough to tell Erza that kind of news…_

She lifted her hands off of Erzas body and looked her carefully in the eye, hiding her own shocked reaction. She had to keep calm and be an advisor for the woman in front of her…ok, here it goes.

'And? When can I get back to work?'

Porlyscia looked at the woman who was eagerly awaiting to get back to work, to fight and to have fun, and obviously she didn't even has a clue about what she'll have to deal with. Not that she's not happy, she always thought that Erza would be great in the role she will take…but so soon?

'I can't let you take jobs anymore for about 6months'

Erzas face showed confusion. A lot of confusion and fear.

'It's something worse than a food poisoning?' Her voice trembled. She really didn't had a clue…

'That's up to you to decide. Erza, you're pregnant. For nearly 3 months'

* * *

**TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA**

late night projects FTW!


	8. Chapter 8 - What a sickness

**So, preg!Erza is hard to write, I apologize to everyone**

**welp, I tried...**

**Re to Review!**

**Cupcake-Lover-1374: that's actually pretty close to my headcanon :O but I've already decided the name^^ but Aika sounds good...**

**severedserenity: Jelly will get an extra chap for finding out about Erzas condition^^**

**vampiressXO: He will see her...soon...**

**FT-ATLAB-PJO-HOO-DP: I didn't have a clue on how to name this chap xDD**

**Shoichi Oimikado: here you go! ;D**

**BlackCatNeko999: Thanks a lot! but I gotta say, they are a little OOC in this chap, so sry^^**

**pangya85: the magic of cliffhangers...we all hate it...**

**ScarletxBlue: Here's the chap with Erzas reaction...She was hard to write, I really had problems^^**

**EndingSill: They would be godlike babies...**

**erzashea1: Jellal isn't the daddy, it's actually the pillar in the FT hall :3 xDDD /jk before anyone really takes it seriously O.O**

**Jellal is made out of Father-material**

**I WANT A JERZA MANGA CHAPTER SOOOOOOOOOON AAAARGH BUT JELLY IS HEADING INTO THE CITY MAYBE HE'LL SEE OUR ERZA AND THEN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!**

* * *

Erzas face showed confusion. A lot of confusion and fear.

'It's something worse than a food poisoning?' Her voice trembled. She really didn't had a clue…

'That's up to you to decide. Erza, you're pregnant. For nearly 3 months'

Did she just say…ah no, that can't be…

'Can you repeat it I think I didn't understand you' Erza gave her a nervous smile and little drops of sweat appeared on her face, her eyes spiked with a denying expression.

Porlyscia sighed, took a deep breath and looked with a stern and serious face at the disbelieving girl in front of her.

'You're pregnant. For almost 3 months. That's why you feel so tired and you have to throw up.'

_Pregnant._

_Pregnant…_

_PREGNANT!_

She heard right. Erza felt numb inside her body, unable to think or to show a reaction to the statement she just got. Pregnant…how? how is she going to deal with this…how should she react? How should she prepare? How will the guild react? And most important, how will _he_ react?

Erza still sat there, deeply in her thoughts, her mind trying to process that there's a little life growing inside her, and she was responsible for this life. She wanted kids, she really did, but under other circumstances…She wanted to get married first, then live for a few years with her husband and THEN kids…That's how it should be, that's how she imagined it. That's how it's written in every Fairy Tale. But still, she felt so much joy and instant love for the child growing inside her that she looked forward to be a mother…but would she be a good mother? She didn't have experience with this sort of thing…she didn't even know her mother…

'The father is your blue haired friend from the GmG, right?'

Porlyscia tried to comfort the confused redhead in front of her. She usually knew how to deal with pregnant woman, since she was a medic and diagnosed a lot of pregnancies before, the last being Biscas. But she also knew that Erza wasn't like the other girls who would either carelessly enjoy everything without thinking about the consequences or being mentally depressed for hours or try to harm herself. No, Erza was more mature than that. She treasured the human life more than anyone else and she would love her child unconditionally, so she couldn't imagine that she would do anything that could harm She was probably thinking about the impact it would have on her life and she could almost see the plans she was making on how to deal with everything. Erzas gaze was still fixed on the ground, her hands clinging on the wood of the bench while slowly beginning to shake.

'Yes, it has to be him. But how-?' The 19 year old **(or 26, damn this time skip, can't decide .)** was clearly lost.

'I hope you don't ask me how this could happen, because I think you know how babies are made' Porlyscia scolded her and crossed her arms, leaning back into the chair, but soon after she said this, she regretted it. The redhead in front of her was confused, looking into the ground with an unreadable expression. Erza needed real advice, and not a grumpy old woman. She already made the experience with Bisca who broke down in tears in the same situation, but more out of happiness. She stood up and sat beside Erza, laying an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. Titanias eyes were slowly filling with tears and she was hugging her abdomen. To make it even worse, she started to shake uncontrollably before leaning her head on Porlyscias shoulders. The medic let her mother instincts get the better of her and began to reassure the young woman.

'Look, I know that you need time to process everything, but you seem to forget that everyone in the guild will help you. We're here for you. You don't have to go through this alone.'

Erza didn't answer, but she seemed to calm down. She was so quiet and it was unnatural to see Fairy Tails S-Class mage all shaken up and confused…Porlyscia patted the girl on her head and leaned towards her.

'And besides, you'll be a wonderful mother and you have to believe me. You're friendly, calm and you can take care on others, plus I know you'll love the child more than anything. Look, how you raised Gray and Natsu as a big Sister, you don't need to worry about that.'

But now Erza had to speak out the question which was bugging her most.

'How should I tell Jellal that he's going to be a father?'

Porlyscia feared this question. The relationship of the criminal and Erza couldn't be any more tragic… If the council found out that Erza had contact with one of their most wanted enemies she, the child, and the guild would get into major trouble. Maybe even so much trouble that they'll separate Erza and her child and send her to jail for treason. On the other hand they could use them both as a trap to catch Jellal…Porlyscia knew that the council's methods weren't as noble as they liked to portray them…

'That's up to you if you tell him. But I think he has a right to know if you think that both of you can bear the consequences, not only for you, but also for your child. He may be innocent in your eyes, but the society thinks he's a criminal. Your child will have to live with the image everyone has of its father.'

Erza buried herself deeper in the light embrace of the elder woman. She wanted to tell him, but she wanted to do it in person, not through the Lacrima. She wanted to see his reaction and maybe then she will be a step closer to the answer how she's going to deal with it. They sat there for a few minutes cloaked in total silence until Erza asked out a question which has to bug all mother-to-be's. Since it had to be the 10th week of pregnancy it could be possible to find out if it would be a boy or a girl…If she really wanted to tell Jellal she would like to know if they had a daughter or a son, so that they could pick the name. Together.

'Do you know the gender?'

Porlyscia looked at her and her face softened. Since her magic was able to discover everything in a human body she could give a 99% assumption on this topic

'Yes, I do.' The pink haired woman took Erzas hand into her own and looked her in the eyes. Erza didn't look desperate anymore, nor did she look confused. For the first time since she got the news, she smiled. And she smiled from the bottom of her heart, despite the dried tears on her face and the reddening cheeks her eyes sparkled with happiness. Looks like she either had really bad mood swings or she accepted the facts and looked on the bright side.

'You're expecting a daughter'

A daughter…a thousand questions popped up in Erzas head.

_Will she have scarlet or blue hair? Or even purple? Is that even possible?…well, blue + red… Green or brown eyes? Will she be a fan of strawberry cake? What kind of magic will she choose to use? Angel or Devil? _

_Images of a little girl running around the guild hall in a white dress flicker across her mind. Her long blue hair waving through the air and her cheeks burning with laughter while she was approaching a tall man who was coming through the door._

'_Hey my princess!' The girl fell into the arms of the man and he spun her around before putting her on his shoulders. She hugged him and laid her head on top of his, messing up his spiky hair._

'_Daddy, can you buy me a slice of cake?' _

Erza smiled at this imagination. An Imagination of happiness and carelessness…maybe this marked the beginning of a new age?

'A daughter…' She laid a hand on her abdomen and fixed her gaze on the floor, but her eyes seemed to be in a distant world…

* * *

Erza took the news better than Porlyscia thought she would. As the redhead went out of the house, still a smile on her face and her arms hugging herself, Porlyscia couldn't do anything else than feel relaxed. Relaxed and proud how strong Erza was and how determined to raise her child, even if she had to do it on her own.

But she also knew that she needed someone to talk to, someone who was near her age and could support Erza in matters of how to deal with children. Porlyscia wasn't the social person, so kids were afraid of her, she wouldn't be a big help on this subject. Erza needed someone who was kind and gentle, and also had experience with both, children and the-mother-to-be. And in the entire Fairy Tail guild there was one person who fit in every category.

Mirajane.

She practically raised her two siblings practically on her own. She loved children; she taught the orphans in the city how to read and knew a lot about humans. Plus the fact that Erza takes her seriously was also a reason to choose her as Erzas mental advisor. Although they had a difficult past they respect and trust each other regardless. A few years ago nobody would've thought that they could be so close like they are now, hell, everyone thought that they will kill each other…

She couldn't tell Mira about Erzas condition though, that was up to the redhead, but she could tell her to take care and watch out for Titania.

Porlyscia put two fingers on the side of her temple and focused on a mental link between her and the barmaid.

'Mirajane, can you hear me?'

'Yes. What do you need, Porlyscia-san?'

'I want you to look after Erza, she is in no good condition, maybe you should visit and talk to her. Oh and she is not allowed to take jobs and under no circumstances she should consume alcohol, do you understand me?'

'Oh, is Erzas illness contagious?'

_I hope not, I would rather not imagine a pregnancy-boom in the Fairy Tail guild…_

For this time, Porlyscia was really glad that the mental link only sent messages which were meant to be sent…

'No, it's not. But you should act careful and kind around her. Don't do anything to startle or terrify her. She's emotionally unstable…but I think she really needs someone to talk to. And if she's feeling really weird, tell her she has to come to me in an instant, got it?'

'Ok, I'll visit her tomorrow if she's not coming to the guild'

Without a goodbye, Porlyscia broke the link.

TS – Evening (you better get used to time skips xD)

Erza still wasn't sure how she would tell Jellal…

She only had 5 more minutes until the prearranged time of their next thought-conversation through their Lacrimas (after the rather disastrous attempt yesterday) and she was getting nervous.

The news of her pregnancy first hit her like a shock, then later with confusion and finally happiness…but now she was scared of his reaction. She was sure he wouldn't leave her alone and she was sure he would be a wonderful dad, but what if he decided that he was too much of a risk, for her, and their daughter? What if he'll try to put some distance between them?

And most important, did he even want to be a father? Every woman who had experienced unplanned pregnancy asked herself these questions and in the most causes they were exaggerating too much… and she wasn't sure if this just wasn't another one of her mood swings…

The sun set. It was time.

Playing with the little orb in her hands she breathed in heavily before lying down on her bed, one hand resting on her stomach while the other twisted and turned the little Lacrima.

'_I'm gonna decide during the conversation if I tell him the news now or later…ok, here it goes, let's do this!'_

* * *

**(AN: the bolded parts are spoken by Erzas sarcastic, ironic other-self which likes to facepalm)**

'_Jellal?'_

'_Hey Erza, are you feeling better?'_

'_Yeah I'm great, everything's great, nothing to worry about'_

_**Oh no she started babbling!**_

'_Glad to hear that, and what did Porlyscia say?'_

'_She says it's not a normal illness. It's just that I'm…having..some abnormality in my stomach but that's nothing to worry about'_

_**Her mental-ego facepalmed. She was calling her child an abnormality...**_

'_That's good to hear. So, that means you'll be going on any missions soon?'_

_**Yeah, how about this extremely dangerous S-class mission where you have to go in a cavern of doom with toxic gas and a lair of Shadow Creepers, that sounds like fun. Fun for the whole family!**_

'_No I'll stay at home for a few weeks. It's too risky, if I get hurt my condition will get worse.'_

'_Oh and we met a little boy today who lived in the woods. He was about 6 years old, you wouldn't believe how strong his magic was! He used some kind of Tree-Takeover and turned into oaks. There are surely interesting mages in Cyndarel…He didn't know us so we were safe. He gave us something to eat and guess what, we got normal food! Not Ultears undefinable stews…I was really surprised at how mature he seemed for his age, no doubt that he'll be a great mage someday, but I guess he prefers to stay in the woods, so we won't see him again…'_

'_Oh, so you like children, huh, Jellal?'_

_**VERY SMOOTH ERZA. CONGRATULATIONS! **_

'_Uh…of course I like children. You already know that as far as I know, we were spending our last day together with Wendy and I can't remember being mean to her. Why do you ask? Do Bisca and Alzack need some help with Asuka or…?_

'_Oh no, no, no, nothing lke that. I mean, yes, it's something like that but…uh…Wendy misses you and…maybe…if you can have time left you could go to the zoo…with her'_

_**Erza, what are you talking about….**_

'_Oh, thanks for reminding me. Tell Wendy I'd like to spend some time with her too, and if she wants to go to the zoo, why not? But regarding this, I got news for you: It looks like we're going to catch this Tartaros guy this week. He got injured during a fight with a Lurker and is slowing down. I already talked to Ultear, If we're fast enough then maybe we'll be in 2 weeks in Magnolia'_

Erzas heart jumped at that. She hoped she could tell him in person as soon as possible and now there was the chance that he could be with her in 2 weeks? She didn't had to tell him through the lacrima? YES!

_**How much more luck can you have?**_

'_That's great! That's fantastic! I don't know what to say!'_

'_I'm glad to know that you miss me so much'_

_He was getting cocky again…_

_**YESS NOW IT'S MY TURN, STEP ASIDE MY CONFUSED OTHER-ME**_

Erza sighed and chuckled at the well known routine. He was getting cocky, she would talk back and soon they were teasing each other….

'_Get off of your high horse…'_

'_So you can drag me to bed again? You know I won't have anything against that'_

'_Don't you have some dark guilds to destroy…I'm sure your fanclub of Pink Swan of the shiny Hills misses you more than I do'_

'_You know how to hurt my feelings, don't you?'_

'_I had a lot of practice'_

'_Yes you did…If you'll excuse me, I'll go and cry in the corner because my girlfriend wears the pants in our relationship'_

'_That means you're wearing a skirt?'_

'_No, knowing her I wouldn't wear anything at all'_

_Erza blushed at that comment._

'_I got you blushing, didn't I? Mission accomplished'_

'_You're gonna regret this later…'_

Erza, what are you doing…you're carrying his child and you actually wanted to tell him and now you're flirting with him…decide, woman! At least tell him you have something to talk about.

'I'm looking forward to it'

_**Horny bastard.**_

'_Jellal…?'_

'_Hmm?'_

'_When you'll come to visit me, I have something to tell you, something really important.'_

'_Well, why can't you tell me today?'_

'_I want to tell you about it in person…so please come as soon as you can'_

'_I'll try my best, promise. Oh and I've got a little surprise for you then.'_

'_Really? What is it?'_

'_It wouldn't be a surprise If I tell you…'_

'_It was worth a try…'_

'_Erza, hang on, Ultear wants to talk to me'_

'_Ok, don't let her kill you'_

'_Ok I'm back, I'm really sorry but she said that there are rune knights in this forest. We don't know if they're pursuing us or the Tartaros man. So, I gotta go, sleep tight and sweet dreams'_

'_Be careful!'_

The transmission broke.

* * *

**I'm not satisfied with this chapter, but preg!Erza is really hard to write...I'm sorry, the next will be better!**

**Plus, I'll do more timeskips...because I can't write everything...**

**And I'm gonna add a little more tragic into the story...but I guess you won't need worry ;D**


	9. Chapter 9 - Broken

**AN: sooo...the drama will begin...here!**

**And Mira/Erza Bromance! **

**It's necessary for the logic of my story, so...**

**This is more of a transmission chapter, the next really big chapter will be out soon!**

**Cupcake-Lover-1374: secret! ;D you'll find out soon...**

**vampiressXO: next chapter, I promise!**

**erzashea1: o.O**

**severedserenity: Our Casanova will find out next chapter xD**

**EndingSilly: since this is rather a transmission chapter, the big news will be in the next**

**BlackCatNeko999: Thanks a lot^^ But it's really hard to write her preg...didn't imagine it would be so difficult and took me so much time...xD**

**Erza Scarlet Titania: BATMAFS? what is that? xD...And I kinda prefer a daughter first, because...idk...just a personal preference^^**

**Elixiria: Sorry for the tragedy, but It will have a happy ending^^ just trust me...I really dislike fics when Jellal is just forgiven by the council like: 'Oh well, you did destroy the council and built a big ass tower with slaves...but that's fine bro! here, have your freedom!' So, I had to search for a more logical way^^**

**ScarletxBlue: Thanks, thanks :3**

**AddictedToFT: I had so much fun writing her Ironic-self, you can't imagine... I'm currently planning on writing a series of one-shots and drabbles, starring Erzas Other-self in some chapters xD**

**Kxxxxb: took 5 days to update...damn writers block...**

**As always, I own nothing, everything belongs to Hiro Mashima, I only own the mistakes in the language.**

* * *

**A week after finding out**

**(2 months and 3 weeks pregnant)**

Erza snuggled into her heart-kreuz bed sheets, letting the events of the past day flush through her mind. She had a lot to think about…of course, a lot has happened…

In the last days, Mira showed up a lot on Erzas place. If someone told her years ago that the Demon Mirajane would cook for her she would have called that person insane and probably throw him out of the window…Mirajane truly changed a lot after Lisannas 'death'.

After that event, their rivalry had come to an end because Erza knew the feeling of losing someone close to you pretty well and she didn't want to step on the feelings of the so-called demon…She even remembered being there for the crying Mirajane all night and tried to calm her down. Since that, they didn't have a single fight. She took care of the redhead, making her something to eat, cleaning the rooms and entertained her. But she never forced Erza to tell her what's wrong with her.

That was something Erza held in high regards. Surely she had asked some times, but when Erza said she wasn't ready to tell her yet, she stopped. The redhead had the theory that Mirajane already knew and recognized the symptoms, but she didn't comment on it. Erza knew she needed someone to talk to about all this, someone other than Porlyscia and Mirajane was perfect for the role as supporter. She was one who was on the same height as Erza, when it comes to strength, someone who had experience with children and one who could be trusted. She could also keep an eye on Erzas food, so she would not eat anything to damage the baby.

She also knew that she had to tell the guild about her condition. Not only to understand her even weirder behaviour and food habits, but also to prevent her from doing something stupid like deciding to go on a spontaneous killing strike through her guild. Also, after she found out she was pregnant, she noticed her swollen belly and soon there would be a bump, clearly visible to everyone and if she wanted to prevent comments on how she 'gained weight' she needs to tell them. For now, she wore a slightly bigger armor to hide that fact but she didn't want to run around as a walking metal-can for the next few months, so her time was running short.

As for the father of her little miracle…Jellal was busy chasing after the Tartaros- informant so they didn't have many conversations per Lacrima anymore, and if they had, they only lasted a few minutes due to the constant paranoia of patrolling rune knights in the area. He didn't want to put her in danger if someone overheard their conversations. They said they'll catch him soon so they need to hurry, and they had to catch him before the army or they won't get their hands on Tartaros. On one side she was glad, because that means that he will be here sooner, on the other side she missed his voice. She missed the routine and having conversations with the one who was the person closest to her. And the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, even if that sounded so cliché… She still didn't have a plan on how to tell him. She's going to tell him in person, that much was sure, but in which place?

The guild – too noisy and probably Natsu and Gray would ruin the moment…

The park – too risky, if someone sees him…

Her house...or rather, her rooms…he was a man and she couldn't possibly let a man in her quarters…

All the other public places had to be rejected because they all included him being harassed by her guild mates, being arrested or simply not having enough privacy….

No, it had to be the perfect place, somewhere quiet and isolated where no one could interrupt them. And for the slight possibility that she had to knock some sense into him, she didn't want to have any witnesses…

But the forest would be too risky too…She knew how much Ultear and Meredy enjoyed lurking after him and she wanted to prevent a scenario like that with the cake again…but this time with

**CONGRATS ON YOUR CHILD**

written all over it…

Who would've thought that a simply thing like a location requires so much thought…

Erza sighed and decided to deal with it later. Even if he showed up and she didn't have the perfect place to tell him she would come up with something… after all, it was just a normal location and the impact on the message would be the same, regardless of the place.

Shifting on her right side she laid her right hand over her belly, feeling the little bump that already started to show, before drifting off in her sleep.

* * *

Next day, Erza told Mira everything.

Mirajane reacted better than Erza thought she would. She expected the barmaid to jump around in joy and telling her how damn lucky she was before shouting so loud that the whole city of magnolia knew of her condition. Instead, she just hugged Erza and told her that if she needs help with something, she can always tell her. She told her also that she had already suspected that it had to be pregnancy (_Come on Erza, no sane woman would eat an omelette with fried, salted broccoli.) _and that Porlyscia had ordered to stick around. And she also knew about the father and even gave a few tips on good locations.

'And when do you plan on telling the guild about this?'

Mira sat beside her on the couch handing her a cup of tea while the redhead laid back, resting her head on a pillow and placing her hands behind her head.

'Today I guess. But I don't know how, should I just shout it out loud, or first talk to the master or let it slip out…'

Mira tugged her chin up with her finger and stared on the ceiling while producing humming sounds. She stayed like this for like 5 minutes…

Erza watched her carefully, she didn't even move…

'Mira? Mira, you still alive?

The barmaid looked back and smiled at her

'I was just thinking about the reactions you would get if you'd shout it out'

'ah ok, I thought you broke and stopped functioning…And what kind of reactions?'

Since Mira knew everyone in Fairy tail to the point it almost got creepy she could also predict reactions of various guild members nearly perfectly…

'Well, Lucy would congratulate you first, then Levy would rush to your side while shouting various pregnancy-book titles at you. Laxus would smirk and make a comment…Natsu wouldn't understand or do something stupid, then Gray will scold him after he has given you a 'what the hell' look, but still congratulate you…Then Juvia appears out of nowhere with hearts in her eyes and start to drag Gray into a separated area while saying she wants kids…Cana would stop drinking for a moment, shouting her best wishes and then continue… Wendy would rush to your side and hug you and the master…The master would probably be shocked but then start to cry out of joy and say something like 'my daughter has grown up' '

Erzas mind played the scenario…and approved of it…

As long as they would be happy for her, everything was alright. She needed the approval and the support of the guild if she had to go through all this…

'Well…I guess we should go now, it's almost evening and everyone is currently at the guild. Most of them haven't seen you for days…'

Mira suggested and offered Erza a hand to help her up. Erza accepted and the white haired demon pulled her to her feet while providing eventual support if the redhead broke down.

'You can walk, right?'

That hurt Erzas pride. She may be pregnant, but she surely was able to walk the 300 meters, there was nothing to worry about…

'Of course I can walk, the only problem is, when my stomach makes trouble'

Mira made an attempt to turn around, but Erza quickly grabbed her former rival by her shoulders and hugged her.

'Erza, everything alright?'

Mira hugged her back while making a confused face. Erza didn't show often this vulnerable and kind side of her...It had to be the mood swings…

'I just wanted to say 'Thank you' for all the support. I really needed someone to talk to and to after for me'

'Oh, well that's natural Erza. We are a guild; we take care of each other. And besides, we're also friends.'

'I really appreciate all this. And of course we're friends'

* * *

After Erza and Mira left Fairy Hills they could see some people celebrating down in the city, balloons flying up into the sunset. Erza didn't remember any festivals or celebrations that were today, so she guessed either someone had birthday or some drunks started a feast by their own…and she wouldn't be surprised if Cana were with them.

'Mira, do you recall any festivities today?'

'No. Maybe they are just…happy?'

Both of them walked straight to the guild while trying to guess what all the fuzz was about…Mira strongly believed someone famous got married in Magnolia and they're making a big party, while Erza was convinced someone just celebrated birthday.

They arrived at the guilds entrance too fast for Erzas liking…She really got nervous, even if she had Miras support and her prediction of the reactions… but somehow, she felt extremely unease.

'You can do it' Mira patted her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile before Erza breathed in heavily and opened (or rather, smashed) the door.

* * *

'OK EVERYONE LISTEN UP – '

Erza stopped mid-sentence. The guild looked depressed, Natsus and Grays head laid on tables while Juvia was staring into a glass of water Lucy on the floor and Wendy had trouble to hold back tears. Cana didn't even drink anything… The aura was dark and gloomy, and not lively and full of fun as usual. The atmosphere was…scary…

Erza almost ran into the middle of the guild-hall, a worried expression on her face. That wasn't Fairy Tail…That wasn't the Fairy Tail she wanted to share the news with…

'Did something happen? Natsu, Gray? Lucy? Why is everyone so depressed? Where's the master?'

On the other side of the hall, Mira tried to gain information from her siblings, but Lisanna and Elfman just looked at Erza and turned their faces away.

'Lisanna! Talk to me!' Mira demanded, but no reaction. Instead, Lisanna swallowed hard, obviously having a lump in her throat and being on the edge of tears.

'Natsu! Gray! LOOK AT ME!' Erza smacked the heads of both of them together, but they didn't even flinch, they only looked at her with sad, and in Natsus case, angry eyes. But he was not angry at her…he had pity with her about something.

'I have enough of this! Where is the Master?' Erza shouted out loud, her voice filled with anger, confusion and fear. She needed to know what happened, if it had the power to make the guild so quiet, it has to be something big.

'I'm here. Erza, Mirajane'

The master appeared out of a shadow. Under his eyes were dark circles and his expression was rather emotionless. Erza really got scared. He didn't show any sign of emotion. That was the master speaking, not her father figure.

'You have seen the celebration down in Magnolia, haven't you?'

Erza nodded. So whatever the case was, it had something to do with the festival.

'There is no holiday today. They are celebrating an accomplishment of the rune knights that took place in the forest on this day.'

Erza really didn't like the way this was going. She had a bad premonition about what all this was about, but still, she wished with all her heart it wasn't …

'They are celebrating the arrest of one of the most wanted fugitives and criminals in this age.'

_Please…Please…No, that can't be true, please not…._

Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth opened in disbelieve.

'Today, at 1 pm, A battalion of rune knights captured Jellal Fernandes. He is currently in the Magnolian dungeon, probably waiting for his execution. I'm so sorry Erza…'

_No…no...no…nooooooooo. That had to be a joke. It has to be a joke, right?_

Erza felt her eyes fill with tears. That could not be true, he promised he would visit her, that he wouldn't let himself get captured. There was no way…_He promised..._

'NATSU! GRAY!' she ran over to them, grabbing them by the collar and lifted them up.

'Please tell me this is a joke. Please tell me you set this up and in a second everyone will shout 'Got you' . It has to be a joke, PLEASE TELL ME IT'S A JOKE'

Gray let his head fall back and Natsu looked at her, his eyes filled with anger and sorrow. She knew this wasn't a joke. She knew all this was real, but she was not ready to accept it.

'YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! I'M NOT BELIEVING YOU!'

Mira hurried over to the tear-broken Titania who let go of Gray, but continued to throw Natsu around. Mira embraced Erza from behind but she felt her own tears slowly dripping. The sorrow of her friend started to get on her too. Erza buried her head deep in her shoulder and sank down to the ground, sobbing and crying while Mira patted her back.

Nobody has ever seen her like this, this wasn't the proud Titania, this was a broken woman.

'BELIEVE IT ERZA' The Masters voice echoed through the hall. Erza turned around and faced him.

At the sight of his broken daughter the master couldn't stand it either and let his façade fall down. His child was hurt and he could do nothing against it.

This realisation caused the old man to tear up, almost as much as Erza. He wished her to be happy. And she was happy with Jellal Fernandes, and he was going to be taken away from her. And he could do nothing about it.

'The whole town is celebrating because the one who betrayed the council is waiting for his death. They don't know his story; they know nothing about the monster that controlled him. For them, he's still the incarnation of evil' Even his voice trembled...

_The whole town was celebrating the death of her daughters' father…_ He didn't deserve this, If they would know about his kind side, about what he has done for them, about how hard he tried to atone for his sins, about how hard he fought against Zeref to protect them, the citizens of this country… And they were celebrating his death sentence… It hurt her so much.

'They…they only caught Jellal, right?' She could barely speak the words. She clanged on to Mira like she was her only support, digging her nails into her back so hard, that the demon had trouble to not cry out in pain.

'Ultear and Meredy are still out there, right? There is no way they would let him get killed, right?'

'No, Jellal was the only one.'

There was no way that Ultear and Meredy would abandon Jellal. They would somehow get him out of jail. There was no way they would let him alone…

There was still hope.

* * *

**First, they need to suffer a bit before they get their happy ending...**

**Next chap: Jellal finds out and Ultear and Meredy will appear!**


	10. Chapter 10- Revelations

**So, here's the long awaited chapter, and with 4.458 words the longest... and OH GOD I MADE MYSELF SAD**

**Re to Review!**

**Cupcake-Lover-1374: Because I'm a mean person :p**

**BlackCatNeko999: MY JELLYBABY WON'T DIE!**

**severedserenity: thihihi...Drama**

**Jerza Fernandes: here's my explanation on how...**

**mjxecxjd: omfg what a monster review O.O**

**thanks^^ I really didn't plan on continuing this, so I had to think of something^^ I have to say, up until chapter 5 I had no Idea where the plot was heading**

**Well, I love drama...^^**

**At the star-watching scene- I WANT ONE IN THE MANGA OMFG THAT WOULD BE SOOO CUTE**

**Ultear is one of my favs, I just love her 'complaining side' xD**

**vampiressXO: They work on a solution^^**

**penguin trainer: the more drama, the better!**

**Erza Scarlet Titania: oh yesssss Laharl and Doranbolt - Councils special forces, traind in 'HOW TO RUIN TOUCHING MOMENTS', if they ever do it again I'll hate them forever.**

**erzashea1: trust me ._.**

**ahsinam33: really glad you enjoyed it^^**

**Y: DRAMA BABY, DRAMA!**

**BlackRose1752: I WON'T KILL HIM OF (or will I...?)**

**ScarletxBlue: I had a fun time imagining all the reactions of the members, but Juvia is by far my favourite xD**

**AddictedToFT: MIRA ERZA BROMANCE FTW, here's the update! aaaaaaaaand: yessssss he needs to be with Erza**

**on a sidenote, DID YOU SEE HOW FUCKING SEXY JELLAL LOOKED IN TODAYS CHAPTER?**

**but I'm so worried about him, I don't want him to be arrested ;_;**

**(kinda ironic, if you read the chapter xD)**

**ok, to avoid confusion**

**Jellals thougths are the ones bolded**

* * *

***In the guild masters room***

After 30 minutes of silence and sitting on the sofa while Mirajane was constantly comforting her, Erza turned to her guild master who was sitting with closed eyes on his desk, eyes fixed on the floor. She couldn't face the guild after her emotional breakdown, she wasn't ready for all the looks and 'I'm so sorry' s she'll get for sure.

The master noticed the change in Erzas attitude. Looks like her stage of grief and sorrow had passed and now she was seeking for a solution. That was the Erza he knew.

'Calmed down a bit?' Mira stroke her back. Erzas eyes were almost as red as her hair and stains of tears were clearly visible down her cheeks.

Erza nodded, and while her voice was still trembling, he could hear the steadfastness in her words.

'I want to see him.'

That was to be expected. The master knew he had to arrange this somehow, they clearly deserved to say goodbye to each other, and he planned on using his power as a member of the 10 Wizard Saints and being the Master of one of the strongest guilds in the whole kingdom. But still, Jellal Fernandes was an A-class criminal; they wouldn't let someone visit him after his break-out 6 years ago.

'I can't make any promises'

'If you can't arrange it, I'll tear down the walls of this jail only to catch a glimpse of him. I will see him, on this way, or on a more legal way'

These were the words of a determined woman. Now he had to arrange it on a formal term or she would be the next one to sit in jail…

'I'll try my best, I'm going to visit the town council members and the prison warden today and tell you through telepathy. In the meantime, Mira, please stay here.'

The Master made an attempt to go to the door, but decided to sit beside Erza on the couch, facing her with eyes filled with sorrow.

'There is something really important you need to tell him, right?'

Erza nodded. She needed to tell him…and the Master needs to know now, maybe it will help to move the hearts of the people in charge of his imprisonment.

'I'm pregnant'

The master sighed, before greeting her with a wide, reassuring smile.

'I'm happy for you. This kind of news shouldn't be overshadowed by sorrow and grief. Being a parent is one of the most wonderful experiences in the world. I'm not telling you to be emotionless over the bad luck of the father, but I'm telling you to love and cherish the child even in this dark times. Don't let your grief take over your personality, for the sake of everyone. We'll get through this, we will somehow make things right. We're Fairy Tail after all, achieving the impossible is our hobby'

After he had spoken these words, Erza grabbed the tiny man and pulled him in a tight embrace. His words of wisdom and encouragement have given her hope and he was right.

'Thank you, master. Thank you'

The master answered her hug with tightening the embrace while murmuring 'I'll make things right, don't worry. And if I fail, Ultear and this little girl will bust him out, I have a feeling that these two won't abandon you two'

'I hope so'

* * *

A train headed with unusual speed towards Era. The engineers didn't even know why they were driving so fast, it had to be 5 times the usual speed.

But unknown to them, a Time mage sat in the train, moving the train so fast backwards in a time where it was in Era. There were ways to get to a place faster, and this as one of them.

This certain Time mage was pissed off, scared and angry.

In her company was a pink haired, quiet girl who looked worried over the landscape. They had a train compartment all for themselves so they didn't have to worry about being overheard. They usually avoided taking trains, but now, there was no other option, there simply was no time.

'Ul, how do you plan on doing this? We can't bust him out if we're in Era'

'You know they've made precautions. It won't work like last time, plus, I may have a way to get him out of jail completely. I'm tired of seeing him being scared by an eventual encounter with rune knights. His time has come to settle down in peace.'

Meredy sighed. Her raven haired stepmother was dead serious about this.

'I don't understand how he even got captured in the first place…'

Ultear looked at her with a rather annoyed expression.

'I don't know, but it had to be something stupid. No normal Rune-Knight could beat a mage from Jellals calibre.'

'Well, I'm just glad you took his communication Lacrima, if they would find out that Erza had something to do with it, she'd get a lot of trouble'

'This stupid idiot…Love made him a little bit too careless, huh?'

' guess so…'

Ultear wasn't really talkative today…under normal circumstances she would have called Jellal Idiot. Meredy couldn't do anything but wonder what plan her stepmother had in mind to free Jellal, but it obviously had something to do with the big amount of letters the raven haired woman hat written in such a short time. She forbid Meredy to read them ('You're better off not knowing, my dear') but it seemed to have something to do with Grimoire heart, Hades, and the 4 gods of Ishval.

'And why don't you tell me what you have in mind?'

'As I told you, you're better off not knowing, besides, if it ends the wrong way I'm going to be Jellals company in hell. NO, you buy the 20 pigeons and stay right put on the place I told you and if the Mental link breaks, you'll send the pigeons to the 4 gods and to these 6 members of the magic council, this to the king of Fiore and this one to the king of Cyndarel. Not to mention the ones that go to the newspapers.'

Meredy sighed. Ul gets to do all the fun things and she's stuck here, with Paperwork…

'We'll arrive in Era in the next 15 minutes, and whatever you do, don't leave your place, I'll try to contact Erza'

* * *

Erza still sat on the guild masters couch, she seemed to have calmed down and began to be restless. It must be torture to wait for the Masters response whether she could see him or not. In the meantime, Mirajane got them something to drink. Usually she would have given her wine or some kind of alcohol, but in Erzas condition it had to be a normal tea. The master left 40 minutes ago, and still no response…the magnolia council usually didn't delay any wish the master had because he played one of the major key roles in the government of the city, but it looks like he gets no benefits in matters of the law.

Erza shifted around on the couch and felt something digging in her side. She got up and grabbed in the little pocket of her skirt.

It was the little communication Lacrima. Looks like someone 'called' and wanted to talk to her. Erza focussed and heard a voice.

'_-ello? Erza? Dammit Erza, answer already, you usually carry your Lacrima everywhere, Erza?'_

'_Ultear!'_

Erza nearly shouted, she expected to hear something like: Don't worry, he'll be home at midnight

'_aaah finally! Listen up Erza I'm currently on my way to Era – '_

'_Why are you in Era? I thought you would bust him out of prison'_

'_-Yeah, I plan on doing that but – '_

'_WHILE YOU'RE IN ERA?'_

What are they doing? are they abandoning him? No, that can't be...

'_Erza, listen, I don't have much time, just trust me. I have a plan, just don't do anything that might interfere, that includes any attempt to free him by yourself'_

'_You have plan? What kind of plan?'_

This was about Jellal, she had a right to know this plan.

'_I'll tell you later, but you don't need to worry, this will work with a percentage of 95%, just trust me. I got this'_

_-Silence-_

'_I have to go now, thank me later Erza, and tell Jellal we're really mad at him'_

'_I trust you, Ultear. But I swear, if your plan doesn't work and it's too late for me to break him out I'll hunt you down'_

Erza had to put all her faith in Ultear, and she wasn't sure if she approved on the kind of plan she was talking about...

'_Oh if my plan doesn't work, you don't have to hunt me down.'_

With that, the connection broke.

On what kind of suicide mission was Ultear?

* * *

Makarov got the permission for Erza to visit Jellal. He had to make a heart moving speech about Fairy Tails and Jellals relationship, and the relationship Fairy Tails famous Titania had with Jellal (he left out the fact that she was pregnant with his child and that they had been in contact since the GmG…) and that she deserved to see the man before his execution, the one who let her suffer so much and betrayed her. He had to make it look like she wanted to catch a last glance at the one who ruined her life. It hurt Makarov to lie like this, but it also looked like the town-council suspected that there had to be more than just revenge. They said, Erza gets the permission to see him, if Makarov swears that if she tries to break him out

He contacted Erza per Telepathy, telling her she could come to the Magnolian prison in the company of Mirajane. Not only for her emotional support, but also to keep her in check.

The redhead entered the prison with her reserved attitude to not arouse suspicion since all the guards thought she came here to have a last look at her archenemy.

So, Erza was now standing in front of his prison cell, 5 levels under the usual prison in the high security section. To everyone around her she looked like the stoic, calm and reasonable Titania, but for those who knew her it was clear that she was afraid.

The guards were not taking her eyes off her. The whole prison had turned into a Military base, with 10x more soldiers than usual. It was clear that the council didn't want him to escape again…She understood why Ultear and Meredy hadn't decided on the Break-Out plan again. A lot of the captains from these rune knights were from S-class calibre and they'd gotten caught for sure.

Soon, they stood before a giant metal door, covered with many locks, chains and runes. The guards were now taking their places, letting her magic flow through the material.

One of the guards, a big guy with an even bigger moustache and a brutal look on his face turned to her, unsheathing his giant butcher sword and slamming it into the ground.

'Take your time; he'll be a dead man soon'

Erza suppressed the urge to throw this man against the door...

She breathed in and out, he was there, behind the door…in the death row…

'Go in'

The door opened, revealing the room behind it in almost complete darkness.

Erza stepped in. She felt sick, the cell smelled all wet and moldy, the stones were cold as ice and the air was freezing. The only sources of light were two torches which were almost burned down.

At the sight of him she almost had to throw up.

He was chained with his hands to the corner, so that he could still move them, but only in a certain radius. On his palms were 3 pairs of handcuffs, the kind that suppress any kind of magic His precious coat got all ripped and scratched and his face looked down on the floor, holding his eyes in complete darkness.

**(AN: the handcuffs are from the kind of ToH, where they could still move their arms freely, he is chained against the wall but the chains are so long that he is able to move freely within a certain radius)**

She was totally shaken at the sight of him, she couldn't move nor speak, so she just stood there, still covered in the shadows.

He moved his face up, showing traces of dirt and bruises on his cheeks and throat.

'Am I already sentenced to death?'

-Silence-

'Thought so, another spectator who wants to take pity on me'

She couldn't hold herself back anymore. She almost sprinted out of the shadows, her scarlet hair flowing behind her like a wave of blood.

As soon as he had seen the red hair his face widened, unsure if he was dreaming, already dead, or if this was reality.

Before Jellal could react, she had reached him.

And slapped him on the face.

Erza sank down on her knees so that she was on the same level as he, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. She was crying, she was crying in anger and sadness.

Jellal just sat there, still not believing that it really was Erza.

'HOW COULD A FORMER WIZARD SAINT GET CAUGHT?'

-His shoulders were in pain-

'You promised to come, you promised to take care, you promised –'

She repeatedly started to punch with her fists against his chest, always repeating the same kind of question, 'how?'

The tears running down her cheeks already soaked the rest of his coat wet. Now he was sure, it was really her, and he had hurt her, again.

Her head was still resting against his chest as he bowed his head down to her, touching her forehead with his and enjoyed the warmth that radiated from her.

'You shouldn't be here' he muttered against her face. He hadn't dared to see her ever again, not after his capture.

'Neither should you' she looked back at him. Her eyes were red and blood-stained. Jellal reluctantly bowed his head down and captured her lips an short, bittersweet kiss.

'How did you get captured?' she asked again, sinking to his side while he embraced her as much as he could, these chains be damned.

Jellal sighed and began to tell his story.

'Well, you know we captured the one from Tartaros near the Fiore border… He was a user of blood-magic, almost like a vampire he draws power from the blood of his victims. After Ultear, Meredy and I split up and I was on my way to Magnolia I had to go through the forest. I wasn't careless, I wore my hood. Then, on the path had been the body of a man, covered in blood, but still breathing, so I rushed to his side…End of the story, it had actually been a trap from the rune-knights to capture the Tartaros Guy too, but instead, the man lying on the ground put a pair of these damned magic handcuffs on me while I had begun taking care of his wounds. Doranbolt, Laharl and a whole Battalion of rune knights stepped out of the woods and pointed their weapons at me. I still tried to escape, that's where I got all these bruises from and that's the reason why my cloak is ripped, but they faint beat me.'

_So his kind heart was the reason…_

'I'm gonna let them pay somehow for what they did to you'

She looked him in the eye with a determined expression. There were many things Titania could forgive, but using the kindness of a man to put him to death…that was too much.

'And risk that you're ending up in a cell like me? As much as I hate it, but they have a right to capture me.'

That infuriated Erza. If she weren't able to control herself she would have yelled at him about how false he was, but deep down she actually knew. In the eyes of the law he was still a criminal.

Jellal sighed, he had tie up some loose ends before he meets his maker. Telling Erza everything he wanted to will be his most painful experience for sure….

'Erza listen…It looks like Meredy and Ultear will not bust me out again-'

'Don't say that' she muttered against his chest.

She couldn't tell him about their plan, and it hurt her so much, but, if the guards would hear…

He felt tears running down his cheeks, this was his last chance, he won't get another…

'I'm just telling the truth, now listen to me…If you ever need money, Ultear knows that you're the heir of my bank account in Cyndarel. The money is mostly from Grimoire heart, we split everything up to have enough just in case we had to use bribery, there's enough jewels that you could spend the rest of the days relaxing.'

_**Please Erza, please accept this, let me die with knowing that you'll have no worries**_

'I don't need money'

_Erza, you need to tell him now_

He did not a good job on tying up loose ends.

'-and if you ever need help, they'll be there for you' his voice trembled and he had trouble speaking, even breathing became painful.

She shifted away from him, so that she could look straight into his face

'I don't need money, I don't need help, I need you, and you know that'

'Erza, the status quo is, that I'm probably going to be executed, I don't want you to waste your life. I want you to look forward into a bright future, please accept this –'

He looked at her, eyes filled with pain.

'No, now you listen to me. Don't say you'll be going to be execute;, somehow, things will turn out right, trust me'

_**Oh how much her face was filled with hope, with false hope….**_

'I'm going to leave you – '

'You will not leave **US**, I know that you won't leave us 'She shouted back, glaring at him with furious brown eyes.

_**Us**_**?**

'Us?'

_Ok Erza, here you go, breathe in, you can do it._

'I-I'm pregnant, Jellal'

'…pregnant…?'

Before Erza could react, she was pulled into a tight embrace. Jellal pulled her to his chest, and started rocking her back and forth, enjoying the smell of her hair while brushing it with light kisses. Jellal then buried his head deep in her neck while an indescribable feeling washed over him, causing him to tear up at the happiness. He held her so tight, as much as his chains allowed, just enjoying the touch and the warmth.

_What_?

It took time for Erza to realize what just happened. In the split of a second his hands grabbed her as if he'll never let her go again. Slowly settling into his embrace she buried her face in the other side of his neck while he did the same, both of them tearing up.

They stayed like this for 5 minutes until Jellal pulled away, cupping her cheek in his hands and pulling her in a slow and passionate kiss. Erza responded like her life depended on it, they were always better at acting on emotions, rather than words. After they both pulled away they rested their foreheads against each other, smiling widely before sharing another kiss.

Erza then settled again in his embrace and his hands began to wander to her belly, resting on the little bump.

'It has to be…around 2 months and 3 weeks, right?'

He placed a light kiss against her neck while she snuggled closer.

It almost looked like with this single message everything had changed. He stopped talking about his death, even the cell suddenly turned into a comfortable place and they both forgot in which situation they actually were. The master was right, this kind of news should be faced separated from all the worries, they should be celebrated, and it looked like Erza and Jellal just allowed themselves the luxury of feeling again like a normal couple.

'Yes, do you want to know what it will be?'

He chuckled. 'What a question…tell me'

'A daughter, we're gonna have a beautiful daughter'

She remembered her reaction when Porlyscia told her, and wondered if Jellal imagined right now what their kid may look like.

'A daughter…He looked into the shadows of the cell, his eyes dreamingly fixed on the distant. _**A daughter….**_

'Have you selected a name yet?'

'No, I wanted for us to do this together'

That was typical for Erza...If it was important, she would ask and be open for requests, if it was not, she wouldn't care for any kind of approval…

'I see…then do you have any name preferences for our little sunshine?'

'Hmm…how about Ayaka?'

'Flower, huh? I like it, but how about Suzume?'

Erzas face lit up at the mentioning of this name. Back at the tower there was this one weird girl who was always obsessed with birds. They hadn't known her name, so they only called her Suzume, meaning 'sparrow'

'You wanna name our daughter after a bird?'

'Why not, then she can fly freely around all day…'

'Well, I'll have the pleasure to catch her, haven't I…'

'Ok then, Yuina?'

'Vegetables? be serious Jellal!' she gave him a little hit with her elbow in his side, this was serious business…

'Why don't we just call her Kokoro and get over it?'

'Heart? Wouldn't have guessed that you'd like such cliché names, Erza'

'Well, if you were productive…'

She laid back and let her body press against his, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat…She had actually imagined that this would take place in the sunny garden of Fairy hills where they could discuss hours about names. The sun…oh how hard she wished they even had the sun…

'How did you call her?'

'What? Yuina?'

'No, not the vegetable-part, when we didn't even mentioned names yet'

'Little miss sunshine, I guess'

'Sunshine, huh?'

'Yeah, I imagine her jumping around, smiling brighter than the sun, and even now, she's bringing light in my life, just like a sun'

Erza liked the idea, and he was right…Only the pure thought of her little 'sun' brought joy to her heart.

_Sun…we always wished to see the sun in the tower…_

'Why don't we-'

'name her 'sun'?'

'Well, why not…that would be…Kira, right?'

'Kira…a wonderful name'

He sighed, gaze fixed on the burning torches.

'I wish I could see her growing up'

Erza stayed silent, listening to his steady heartbeat

'I have the feeling you will'

'Then you know more than I do'

'Just…trust me'

She couldn't believe how much faith she put in Ultears plan, but seeing him depressed at the thought of not seeing their child grow up tugged at her heartstrings.

'You know I do, but just in case, take the money. Let me somehow take care of my family'

A rude knock on the door interrupted the couple.

'I'm sorry Miss Scarlet, but you have to get out of there, Orders from the Captain'

Erza didn't wanted to go, but before one of the brutalos got the chance to drag her out, she wanted to go by herself. She turned her face to Jellal who simply nodded and let her slip out of his arms. Both of them stood up and faced each other. It was time to say goodbye again.

Jellal bowed his head down and Erza felt the soft pressure on her lips, allowing his tongue entrance and then everything turned into a hungry battle where neither of them wanted to back down.

A second knock caused both of them to end the kiss. Jellal put his hand on her cheek and spoke the words she always wanted to her.

'I love you'

His hand wandered down to her bump and he looked down, smiling gently at it.

'I love you both, more than anything in this world'

'We love you too' She offered him a smile, but couldn't stop the tears coming up again.

'Miss Scarlet, I have the order to take you out of the cell, even if it means I have to use force'

That was the sign…

Erza turned around, throwing a last glance back at him before the darkness swallowed her, her and her red hair.

* * *

'Erza'

The redhead looked up. She had just stepped out of the cell and could hear the door being closed again, locked with various chains and locks, and was greeted with the scared face of Doranbolt.

'What are you doing here, **Mest Gryder**'

She greeted him as coldly as it was possible. She hadn't forgiven him for infiltrating Fairy Tail and spying on them, only for the sake of a promotion. She despised him. She despised the dirty way they had (even if unintentionally) captured Jellal. And the fact that he was standing before his cell made her angry.

'I want to warn you. Unlike the others I know about the ties that bind you with Jellal Fernandes. If you don't want to put yourself and Fairy Tail in trouble I suggest you stay away from this cell until justice has won.'

'You dare to talk about justice, yet you have no problem killing an innocent man'

Doranbolts eyes narrowed. This woman wanted to pick a fight.

'Innocence is a funny word, isn't it? If your definition of Innocence is building a –'

'IF YOUR DEFINITION OF GUILT IS BEING CONTROLLED AGAINST YOUR WILL I DON'T WANT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR DEFINITION OF JUSTICE'

Doranbolt had to back down. The redhead was furious and unpredictable. He knew from his time in Fairy Tail that Erza had the potential to become one of the ten wizard saints, and this woman shouted with such a might at him that his voice didn't want to come out.

Erza turned around, her scarlet locks flying behind her like a river of blood. The guards' eyes followed her in fear and made way for the passing mage.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Era**

Chairman Guran Doma sat behind his desk in his tower. The night had already fallen over the city and most of the guards went home. The members of the council, however, it was uncommon that a councilman went home before midnight. Ruling the magical world of the continent is a complicated task.

The old man heard a knock on his door, he didn't even bother to look up, in the most cases one of the other councilmembers had a problem or a suggestion on how to solve a problem.

'Come in'

A raven haired woman entered, her face partly covered in the darkness of her hood.

_Hmm, it is unusual that they don't say anything as soon as they come in…._

'How can I help – '

He looked at the intruder.

'Oh yes you can help need to talk, **chairmain**'

She almost spit his title out like some sort of toxic.

'Ultear'

* * *

**OK, I know how all of you were looking forward to this chapter**

**Well, I tried my best^^**

**about the name: Kira means Sun/Princess/Light**


	11. Chapter 11 - No fear, Ultear is here

_**Re to Review Time!**_

**AddictedToFT: Oh gosh how did you find out about my headcanon? ._. xDDD tumblr?^^ AND YES THAT FU**ING HOT JELLAL IN THE CHAP IS KILLING ME! ERZA YOU LUCKY GIRL**

**penguin trainer: Gosh I completely forgot that Kira is also a name in Death Note! **

**vampiressXO: It's my personal rule. The first child of every otp has to be named Kira. I just love the name sooo much xD**

**IT'S KESH SIBY: Hey Kesh! xD maybe I will...:p**

**ScarletxBlue: Let auntie Ultear handle this! xD**

**ahsinam33: If he lets himself get captured because of his stupidity I demand that Erza kicks him in his balls. hard.**

**BlackRose1752: Auntie Ultear to the rescue! She knows what she's doing! **

**erzashea1: Jerza-babies? yessss.**

**HappyFan728: Glad to see that I didn't mess up with the Prison scene xD**

**BlackCatNeko999: For Ultears plan, continue reading :) Thanks a lot, I'm really insecure about my writing so getting these kind of reviews is something special to me^^**

**severedserenity: Many little Jerza babies huh?^^ Let's hope they'll get some at the end of FT xD**

**Cupcake-Lover-1374: Yes, here it is!**

**This chap is only about Ultear (and her awesomeness), but well...somehow we have to get him out of prison, right? So here she is, trying to clean up his mess**

* * *

Ultear entered the room with determined steps, walking in front of the desk like the whole castle belonged to her.

The chairman focused his gaze on her, his grey eyes filled with concentration and observing every move the raven haired woman made. He knew of her strength, and he also knew of her intellect, two reasons to fear the former council member, but he wasn't chairman for nothing. If they'd feel like it, they both could blow up the castle with a single attack against each other.

'I guess I should be more surprised to see you here, but I am not'

His tone was flat and uncaring. He knew why she was here, he was the one who declared the hunting of Crime Sorciere as Top Priority after Zerefs death.

He leaned back in his chair and took a paper from the table. It was the death sentence for Jellal Fernandes, and he was winking with the note in his hands in her direction, trying to taunt her with it.

Ultear had to suppress the urge to snap the letter out of his hand and slap him in the face with a spiked club (if she had one).

'After all, your friend's life is in my hands' He smirked at her. For an old looking man he behaved more like the typical evil middle-aged antagonist of a Fairy Tale.

_Well, he kinda is…._

Ultear didn't shrug with an eyebrow; instead she approached him calm and focused, but on the inside she boiled. She wanted nothing more than to throw the man before her out of the window and burn the note in his hands but she had to play this wisely. Jellals life, and also Erzas future, were in his hands.

'Sure, his life is in your hands, I can't deny it. And, indeed, I'm here to do something about it…something that might interest you'

The eyes of the chairman widened in curiosity. She was here to make a deal with him, but what on earth would be worth more than the life of that criminal?

'Are you not afraid that the guards will show up and execute you right away?'

The woman was too calm for his liking, she clearly looked like a winner already…

'Your guards should not be able to do anything before sunrise, I'm not stupid and you of all people should know that'

She turned around and looked at a chessboard. It looked like someone had played, but didn't finish. She grabbed the black king and let the chess piece roll through her fingers, a wave of nostalgia running through her mind.

_I could add a little more drama to this, after all, I've waited for this opportunity since forever…_

'You still play chess, huh?'

'It became boring after you destroyed the council, nobody has been as much of a challenge as you.'

He lifted an eyebrow at her.

They both knew each other a long time. Before she became a council member Ultear used to be one of the chairman's assistants and personal researchers. He used to play chess with her every Saturday, both enjoying the pure play of the logical mind. It helped her to become the rational thinking woman she is now.

'How about we continue that game?'

Guran Doma nodded ant the board flew between him and her, the chess pieces remaining in their current state, him being white.

'So, what is your offer?'

He made the first move; his bishop moved 4 quarters and threatened her knight.

'Why don't we take a little look at the status quo first?'

One of her pawns moved between her knight and the bishop. If he didn't want his bishop to get thrown out, he had to retreat.

'And what is the status quo?'

Her tower moved, and eliminated one of his pawns.

His Bishop moved in the opposite direction, capturing her bishop.

'You captured my bishop…'

One of her Knights moved out.

'…my Knight is very angry and heartbroken about that…'

His Bishop moved in the opposite direction, threatening her knight.

'…my Tower is in position…'

Her tower moved and his bishop was gone.

'Something tells me, you're not talking about chess pieces'

He moved a pawn.

'…and the Queen is here to deal with the problem.'

She looked him in the eyes and moved her queen out.

'Isn't dealing with the problem the job of the king?'

Now he made his move, his knight throwing out her second tower.

'The Queen has to take care of her subordinates, she's the one fighting for them, she's here to protect the king. She's the most powerful on the whole board.'

'But if you eliminate the King, you win'

'Don't get any wrong Ideas, I'll get the King'

Their chess game had turned into a heated battle, both of them thinking and moving too fast for the other to fully comprehend.

'And how do you plan to get the king?'

He knew what she wanted to do; he also saw that he lost the game. Her Knight, Queen and Tower were positioned around his king.

'Using the other pieces to their fullest'

She cut down his King.

'Checkmate. 8 years ago you were a better player.'

She lay back in her chair, faulting her hands before her chest and grinning at him.

'Now tell me, what is your plan?'

The Time mage breathed in…She had to pull this off, she knew the danger despite of her preparations, and she was prepared for nearly everything.

'As I said, you captured my bishop –'

'You mean Jellal Fernandes' He knew the man, although he didn't want too. He had his reasons to despise the criminal, and the main reason had nothing to do with his past crimes, it was more a personal matter.

'-my knight seems ready to free him at her own'

'I don't know the Knight you're talking about, but it seems someone will try to interfere if I'll execute him.'

'And my Tower is in position, ready to strike down the King if the Queen falls'

He leaned forward. She had his curiosity, but now she had his attention.

'Care to elaborate what you want to tell me?'

Ultear sighed; it was time to show her cards.

'As you know, I'm a former member of Grimoire Heart, and…I have been the right hand of Master Hades.'

The name of Hades brought chills down his spine. Master Hades was indeed no stranger to him.

Her voice had this fluid, almost sing-sang rhythm while she leaned forward and whispered the next words.

'I also know about the relationships our master had with certain council members'

She grabbed the fallen king from the chessboard and twirled it around in her fingers, leaning back and smirked slyly at him.

His eyes widened in shock. If she really wanted to say what he thought, his life was in danger.

'…and also with you.'

_What?!_

His hands shook under the table and his expression turned into one of agony and anger. His past was dark and he knew that, he knew of all the terrible things he had done in his life and what he did to achieve the position of chairman.

'How do you know about this?'

His voice trembled and sweat run down his forehead. Currently, this woman was the biggest threat in the entire world for him. Nobody, besides him, Hades and Brain should know this.

'As I said, I have been Hades' right hand.'

He didn't have another option, he needed to kill her.

Slowly, he built up a pressure zone around her.

His magic focused on the manipulation of the pressure, meaning he thickened the air and releasing a giant wave against his opponents. He could press a human into a little orb if he wanted too. Ultear didn't seem to notice the giant wall that built up only mere centimetres around her body. Soon…his secret would die with her.

He released his magic.

'Back to the future'

His pressure wall had fallen down. She had simply moved the masses of air back in their usual stance and was now glaring at him with deadly eyes. Her sense of magic was intimidating.

'Don't try this again. As I said, my tower will strike you down as soon as the Queen falls. In other words, my companion knows about your little secret too and we're linked through telepathy, meaning, if you harm me she's ready to inform the council members, the 4 gods of Ishval, the Kings of Fiore and Cyndarel and the press. How'd you like to think they'd react if they knew about your role in history of our little perfect world of justice?'

He fell back in his chair. He couldn't kill the woman in front of him; neither could he allow her to get away with this knowledge.

'How much do you know?'

She nudged her head to the side and smiled at him, a devil's smile.

'How much? Everything.'

She stood up and went through the room, circling around him and his table, taking Jellals execution order from the desk, folding and sending it into the future, so that the paper slowly faded away.

'I know from the part when you first met Master Hades and he promised to get you into the government in exchange for spying on the actions of the council. I know, that after you became a council member you made a treaty with the Zeref worshippers, you were even one of them…You personally selected the villages for the child hunt…Rosemary, Nightshade, Bellflower… do you still remember the names you told them? Do you still remember the orders you gave the rune knights? That they should retreat and leave the villages without protection? How many have you killed with your actions?'

Her dark eyes glared at him and she looked like she was an angel of revenge on a mission to kill him.

'ENOUGH!' He shouted at her, eyes filled with desperation. He didn't want to hear all that.

'But that's not enough, isn't it? For your dream to become the chairman, you needed more. You build the research laboratory where they kept captured children, torturing them until they broke only for the sake of stronger magic. You didn't stop the building of the Towers; you even kept the rune knights away from spotting them'

Her voice was filled with such anger that he couldn't get a word out of his throat. He thought that once he achieved his goal of becoming chairman he could erase the marks he left on this world, that the demons of his past wouldn't haunt him, but here they stood, manifested into this woman. Said woman bent down to his ear and whispered in her superior voice:

'How do you think the first and fourth god of Ishval will react if they find out that their child got killed on your command during the child hunt? I doubt they'll let you live, after all, they've been **parents'**

He became frightened, no, horrified. The gods would not show any mercy and he was no match for them. It was foolish to believe he had a chance against two of the strongest wizards of the whole continent. Of course, as chairman of the council he was a powerful wizard, he could be compared to the 6 normal saints, but being the chairman requires the detachment from the order of the 10 saints. After all, the 10 Saints were here for keeping the chairman of the council in check to prevent a dictatorship.

'The demons that haunt you are the ones you created with your actions. I am the result of your seeking for stronger magic, my knight is the result of your strive for power and my bishop…guess I don't have to elaborate on that, do I? You know his story better than I do, don't you, Lear?'

She stepped back and crossed her arms before her chest, gazing at him with unforgiving and cruel eyes. He was sure, she would have nothing against killing him. But it was not her will to kill that shocked him. The real shock was that she called him with his real name.

He sighed and let go of this illusion of an old man he had to keep up in order to be the chairman. It was no use, his former assistant and disciple had won.

Ultear watched the beard and the long hair growing back. The grey, almost white strands turned into a dark shade of blue, but still having a few silver strays. The body of the man gained height and his shoulders became bride, the muscles on his arms were clearly visible and most of the creases vanished, his eyes turned from grey to piercing blue. Overall, he looked like a 55 year old Jellal, but without the tattoo.

'Seeing you like this…the resemblance is unmistakably, **_Lear_**'

'It has no use, you seem to know everything'

He sighed and leaned his head on his hand while his other travelled through his hair. The last time being in his true form had to be 15 years ago…

'So you also know about…'

'That you're a horrible father who sacrificed his son to the Zeref-fan club in exchange for power? Yes, I know about that. And you can count yourself lucky that I didn't say anything to him. Don't get me wrong, he has a right to know, but I wanted to spare him from the pain'

'So you decided to lie to him for his sake? How noble of you…'

He didn't want to be reminded about his son. It was true; he gave him away as a present to the people of the Tower to show his loyalty and later he simply pushed his feelings aside.

'I didn't tell him because I know he would try to find you, that he would find out the truth and maybe you would have a 'little' fight, but I need you alive, for his sake'

Ultear handed him two pieces of paper and the quill.

'I want you to convoke the council in the morning. I want, no I **demand** that you'll bring up the possibility of an official acquittal for Jellal, and for a person named Meredy'

'Meredy?' Lear raised an eyebrow. He bet his position that this Meredy is the 'Tower' his adversary had been talking about.

'And what do I do, if the council doesn't agree? You know how this works, I can't force them to agree on this'

Ultear smirked; she had already taken care of that…

'Don't worry…I also know the past of 5 other council members. The only ones with a clear record seem to be Doranbolt this Lahar-guy and the other two with the complicated names. The others…got a letter with their instructions.'

So she had already won the moment she entered his chamber…But one thing still confused him…

'Why do you only demand mercy for Jellal and Meredy? You're in trouble too'

Ultear looked him straight in the eye and for the first time, he could see sorrow and honesty, and not the evil, playful, angry twinkle.

'Because I'm the one who really has to atone for the sins in the past. I was the one who possessed Jellal and ripped him out of his life after you abandoned him, I was the one who destroyed Meredys home, probably murdered her real family and dragged her to Grimoire Heart. I will not ask for forgiveness, and therefore I have no problem if you use me as a scapegoat. If it is the price I have to pay, then I'll accept it, but I want the results of my two biggest sins to be happy.'

He silently observed the woman in front of him. She was really offering herself to bear the responsibilities of his actions only to free her friends…On a side note, he could blame everything on her and so he could save his own neck…

He nodded and began writing the letters for the convocation of the council.

Ultear seemed pleased and walked to the door, but stopped before going out and turned around, her hands on her hips and a questionable look on her face.

'You know, there's one thing I don't understand'

He lifted his gaze.

'At the time when Jellal and I have been members of the council, you did recognise him, right? Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell the council that he was up to no good?'

He laid down his quill and faulted his hands before his face before replying.

'Truth to be told, I don't know…maybe It was curiosity, maybe it was indifference…or maybe I believed that he would not cause any trouble…but you're right, I knew it was him.'

'You know, you could have prevented a lot of this if you've said something at that time'

'I know, and I guess I should have acted'

'Well, you have the chance to do the right thing with this, and you can atone for some of your own sins…But on a side note: If Jellal is free, we can no longer hunt dark guilds and I don't feel secure while Tartaros is still out there'

She pulled out an envelope and handed it to him.

'You'll find everything about Tartaros in these notes, from their Informants to their leaders and their allies. There's also the location of the headquarters. I demand that you make the hunt on Tartaros your top Priority now.'

'Hmm, guess I somehow have to thank you, your dark-guild-hunting became handy over time. I'll take care of it, as long as you don't tell anyone about my secrets.' He put the envelope in a drawer and looked back at her. Then, suddenly, a smile tucked at his lips.

'You know, during your time as council member…I have always wondered…had you and…my son something going on between you?'

Ultear chuckled. At least he had some treats of a father in his personality. For her, it was only a sign that wasn't so emotionless about Jellal ashe displayed, but he had no right to call himself a father. Jellal deserved better.

'No, we had nothing going on, but he has a girlfriend now. A pretty one. If you weren't a monster, you'd like her'

And with that, she left him alone in the room.

He turned back to his Guran Doma – masque and began working on freeing this Meredy-person, his son, and saving his own head.

'Girlfriend, huh? I bet she's the knight in your little chess game…well played, the King has fallen.'

* * *

_'Did everything turn out alright?'_

Ultear heard Meredys voice in her head. She had shut out her daughter from the conversation about Jellal and his dad, and from her offering to be the scapegoat instead. She knew she wouldn't have approved to this, but she needed to do it for her sake.

**_'Yes, perfect, to be exact'_**

Ultear walked through the dark alleys of Era, making her way to the nearby hills where Meredy was waiting.

_'Will he do as you asked?'_

**'He has no other chance, Jellal will most likely be free tomorrow after the council meeting'**

_'You know Ul, I'd like to know what you were talking with him…Why did you decide to only use a mental link and not a communication link?'_

**'Because, as I said, there are things you're better off knowing for your own sake.'**

'_On a sidenote, when should we tell Erza?'_

**'I'll try to contact her every hour. Until tomorrow, the pigeons have to stay here, just in case…'**

* * *

**AN: Explanations:**

**I somehow get the feeling that if CS ever gets captured, Ultear would stand up and blame everything on her to get Jellal and Meredy free. I fear for her life if this ever happens.**

**About the father-part...**

**Faust is Mystogans father (even though he's old as hell) so I assumed that Jellys father could be Guran Doma, simply because he fucking looks like Faust but of course I know that this isn't Manga canon that he is Fausts counterpart. But hey, Headcanon^^ And I decided on the Name Lear for one reason.**

**It's the name of a king in Shakespears play 'King Lear'**

**He is a King who is blinded by Power and vanity. Therefore, he completely ignored his daughter and treated her very badly, but this lead to his downfall.**


	12. Chapter 12 - WHAT?

**So, since this is rather a transmission chapter I won't say so much about it...**

**but about todays FT mangachapter**

**ULTEAR I LOVE YOU YOU'RE GREAT YOU BADASS BEAST**

**that is all**

**srsly, Ultear is, after Erza, my favourite female**

**passivefan: I've read your tumblr post and wow, thanks a lot! I was seriously blushing^^ I hope you read this, you're awesome!**

**ScarletxBlue: It's Ultear, she knows what she's doing^^ and yeah, it's not mangacanon and the fact that we see Guran Domas face right after the Edolas arc is suspicious**

**ahsinam33: Thanks^^ yeah we all know that he pwns everyone in a 1 on 1, so I had to do something there...AND ULTEAR IS TOO COOL TO DIE I ADORE HER**

**erzashea1. o.O**

**AddictedToFT: Well, I apologized about my confusion ;D and yeah, I'm really worried that she'll pull something like this in the manga, I love her too much she can't die**

**mjxecxjd: I always figured that Ultear is a big fan of chess since she's so intelligent xD and we can't let Jellal be only in his emo mood, can we?**

**BlackCatNeko999: I'm never going to get tired of praising Ultear! I just hope that we see jellys father at some point, or his backstory how he got in the tower**

**Jerza Fernandes: Yes, I have everything planned out right from the beginning! **

**(Ok that was a lie, I just take a look at the previous chapters and then spontaniously decide what to do. Every chapter is written on the day it gets published^^ I don't think very much xD)**

**severedserenity: thanks a lot :3 here, have a hug! Really glad you enjoy it^^**

**KESH: I'm sorry Kesh, but you know me...xD**

**vampiressXO: how else could he marry erza and then they will have 30 beautiful babies together? ;D xDDDDD**

**Cupcake-Lover-1374: Yes indeed!**

* * *

Ultear got closer to their little provisory Camp on a Hill outside of Era where Meredy and approximately 20 pigeons were waiting for her.

She increased her walking speed and throwing paranoid looks over her shoulder, cringing at any sound she couldn't assign to an animal or the wind. Despite offering herself as a scapegoat for the council she had no intentions to get executed or captured by a roaming officer or captain…

Although she did not trust Lear she was also sure he wouldn't risk sending rune knights after her without being sure that she wasn't ready to send the pigeons, no, he would wait a little longer before persecuting her.

When Ultear spotted Meredy sitting on a fallen tree trunk, playing with one of the pigeons and feeding it bread crumbs while calling it 'Sir Featherbrain', her heart lit up. By tomorrow, the little girl was free to go wherever she wanted to go, she could join a guild, travel around the world, meet new friends and enjoy her life, that's all she wished for Meredy.

'Hey careful, that's the King-of-Fiore-pigeon'

Meredy turned her head around and the pigeon attempted to fly away, but the rose haired girl could catch it in time and hold it tight while smiling widely at her stepmother.

Ultear sat beside Meredy on the tree trunk and stroke the snow white feathers of the pigeon. The bird seemed a little bit confused by the amount of attention it got while the others of his kind were still in their cages, the little rolls of paper firmly attached to their feet.

'Sooooooo…..'

Meredy swung her head in Ultears direction, her face having a grimace of curiosity and her eyes practically rolled at her.

'What did you do? How did you free him?'

Ultear knew that she would ask that, but she still refused to drag her in affairs that were too dangerous for her, that was her burden, but she also knew that her daughter wanted answers and she wouldn't be satisfied with a 'No'…

'I blackmailed him' she blunted out and continued teasing the little bird in Meredys hand.

'You blackmailed the chairman? How?'

Meredy knew Ultear was hardcore and that she didn't care about the title someone has, neither about their social status or danger if that person stood in her way, but blackmailing the chairman? The one with equal amount of power as the 4 gods? That was something that was insane!

'Well, Master Hades had a lot of useful information, that is all you need to know. As almost everyone with power, he has a rather…dark…past'

Meredy sighed, she knew that's all what Ul will tell her…maybe, one day, she'll tell her the truth.

'Meredy, I also need to tell you something else'

Meredys head turned in her direction, face filled with confusion. What else wanted Ultear to tell her?

'Not only Jellal is free, you are too. Or rather, you will be'

Meredy couldn't comprehend at first what Ultear was telling her. She had never been truly free, not since she joined Grimoire heart. She tried to forget most of her past, to forget the images of her burning home and the corpses consumed by fire. Her first real memory which she wanted to accept was the one where she woke up in Ultears quarters in the airship, bandages all over her body and finding a warm smile on the raven haired woman who was gently watching over her.

True freedom…she thought she knew what freedom was, she felt free with Grimoire heart, but looking back, she came to the conclusion that that wasn't freedom. That she had been just another one of Hades' puppets. She felt free when she wandered around with her guild, but she couldn't go shopping for long, couldn't just sit in a restaurant or could take a walk in the park without fearing that rune knights would be around.

Right now, Ultear said to her, she will be free. Truly free.

Meredy couldn't resist and let go of 'Sir Featherbrain', pulling her mother in a tight hug while her eyes slowly filled with tears of happiness.

'Yes, you'll be free and I want you to be happy. You can join a guild or –'

'Are you saying you'll leave me alone?'

Now Meredy was surprised and somehow shocked. She thought since they were free they would stay together; after all, she was her daughter.

'I have to leave you alone. It will be better for you. You and Jellal are free, I am not'

Ultear answered the embrace, clinging on her daughter who nearly killed her with the strength she hugged her.

'I told you one time Ul, you are my mother and I want us to live together and if that's not possible, to run away from the rune knights together. Don't…don't leave me alone'

Meredy started sobbing and Ultear was also on the edge of tears. She wanted for her daughter to be free, to not have to run away anymore, but she didn't seem to want that.

'If you insist…'

'Now for a lighter conversation, where's the little Lacrima? Let's hope Erza has problems to sleep, I have something to cheer her up'

Ultear let go of their embrace and looked at Meredy, both having stains of tears on their cheeks.

'Yeah'

Meredy stood up and wiped the tears away while placed 'Sir Featherbrain' back in his cage. The bird didn't flew away during their embrace, it rather waited patiently on a nearby trunk, but Meredy strangely placed the cage somewhere else, wide away from other birds.

'What's with you and the pigeon?' Ultear asked and crooked her head to the side.

'The others bully him, maybe because he's the only pure white pidgeon…'

Ultear sighed, Meredy and animals…

'You know, I don't think they bully him because he's white…anyway, where's the Lacrima?'

Meredy reached in her pocket and the little orb flew in Ultears direction who caught it with a fluid motion.

'Thanks, so, let's take a look if our princess is awake'

* * *

After Erza left the prison, still in fury and anger about Doranbalt and how they treated Jellal, Mirajane waited outside of the giant building ready to comfort the outraged redhead, and to make sure she didn't accidently take down a few houses on her way back. If it came to destroying things, Erza was surprisingly not better than Natsu and Gray…

Mirajane informed Erza that the Master told the guild about her condition. She knew she should be angry about this, but she wasn't. It was the opposite, she was glad that the guild already knew and she didn't have to deal with it, also, there was a chance that they had calmed down a bit after they heard the news, and the last thing Erza wanted was attention and to explain the whole story about how she got pregnant and when over and over, no, she will tell them another time.

When they arrived at the guild, they really seemed to have calmed down and most of them already went home, but still, you could see some broken tables, chairs and bottles and a few guild mates sleeping on the floor. Looks like they had partied despite the shocking news. It's actually just the same as the Masters and Jellals reaction, they shut out the negative and only focused on the positive, they did this to show her how happy they were for her in that one specific thing, that was something Erza was truly grateful. Mirajane told Erza the various reactions and she chuckled about how accurate the Demons predictions have been. She also informed her, that the girls plan on making a girls night with her…

Mirajane guided Erza to the guilds restrooms where she will be staying for her own good. Mira will also keep her company and the master will search for a way to get Jellal out of prison if Ultears plan did fail. The old man was currently reading a book with nearly 5000 pages of past criminals who got released though they committed major crimes…

Erza sat on one of the beds near the window where the crescent moon slowly showed up and stared dreamingly out in the night sky.

Mirajane sat beside her and handed her a cup of hot tea to relax and for a better sleep. The white haired woman kept quiet for a few minutes, but then she began to ask questions which brought back rather painful memories…

'How's he?'

Erza knew she just wanted to comfort her and be here for her, but the image of Jellal chained to the wall in the dark prison cell, his clothes torn apart and his body covered in bruises brought shivers down her spine.

'They treat him like a wild beast, not like a human. I wouldn't wonder if they haven't given him food or water the whole day'

And now for the question which Mira wanted to know the most…

'Did you tell him?' Mira shifted closer to Erza and slowly leaned in her direction

**_Damned be this woman and her curiosity_** Erza thought but couldn't suppress a smile.

'Yes, I did'

'And how did he react?' Mira wanted to know everything…

'Better than I thought, he seemed truly happy and… sad at the same time. I hope that Ultears plan – whatever it is – works'

The barmaid nodded. She knew the Time Mage only for a short time but what she heard of her was astonishing. Her vast intellect and power were something you could bet your life on and her compassion for her guildmates was on the same level as Fairy Tail. If someone could break Jellal out of prison it has to be her.

'I'm sure everything will turn out alright.'

'We even decided on a name'

Erza looked at her, clearly enjoying the little gossip she was doing with her former rival.

At the mentioning of the babies name Miras face lit up. That was something she desperately wanted to hear, not only for gossiping, but also to satisfy her own curiosity.

'What name? I bet it's a pretty one'

'Well…' Erza took a sip of the tea 'for the name's discussion, he wanted to name her after a crazy bird lady, then after vegetables…and then we decided on the first name he gave her, well, not actually, he called her 'little sunshine'…and that's why we decided to name her Kira'

'That's a beautiful name, I can't wait to meet her'

'Well, you will. Roughly…6 months from now on…that means her birthday will be in April'

'That means she'll be an Aries! In the newes Weekly Sorcerer there was an article about the characteristics of the zodiac signs and they sad that Aries are really self-confident, brave, assertive and direct! But also short-tempered and…'

Mirajane continued rambling about how much fun Erza will have with a little version of herself based on the article of a magazine, but the redhead couldn't help but think of Lucys celestial spirit when she heard Aries; the shy and unsteady polite girl…

Erza took another sip of the tea and could practically see that Mira wanted to continue asking, but her mood seemed to change and she let out a loud yawn before requipping in her Pyjamas, placing the mug on the drawer beside her.

Mira caught the hint and gave her a little nudge on the shoulder before standing up and leaving the redhead alone, a smile plastered on her face after she thought about what will happen in April.

The little Demon walked into the Guild Masters office only to find him sleeping between piles of pages and books, clearly looking exhausted after working so hard. Mira chuckled and began to clear up a bit before a little round shining object beside the couch caught her attention. The Lacrima must've fallen out of Erzas pockets after she was in such a hurry to get to the prison…

The colour of the little Lacrima was not as green as usual, a purple light seemed to fill the space, meaning, someone wanted to contact them.

Mira reached down and grabbed the object.

_'Hello?'_

_'Erza? No, that's not your voice…Mira? Mira, that's you, right?'_

_'Yeah, it's me. Something happened, Ultear?'_

_'Yeah, indeed, something happened, can you give me Erza?'_

_'She's currently trying to get some sleep, but I guess she also wants to talk to you'_

_'Thanks, I have some great news for her'_

_'She'll need something to cheer her up, she visited Jellal in Prison today'_

_'Oh no, how is he?'_

_'From that Erza said they treat him very bad, and is pretty pessimistic if he'll ever see the light again. On the other side, he seemed to take the news of Erzas pregnancy pretty well –_ '

Somewhere, on a hill near Era, Ultear almost choked on her tea while her eyes widened to the size of plates.

_'What?'_

_The time mage managed to blurt out while she suppressed varios coughs_

_'Oh no he didn't'_

_'Did what?'_

_'Did he really get Erza pregnant?'_

_'Wait, you don't know?'_

_'How should I know, I haven't talked to Erza since noon. Spill the beans and tell me everything'_

_'Don't you want to hear that from Erza?'_

Mira wasn't sure if she was allowed to tell her everything…But it was so irresistible tempting to talk about that!

_'She'll probably won't tell me right away, but I practically offered my head in order for him to get out of prison, I deserve to know everything now, right?'_

Ultear had a good argument.

_'I don't know much myself, only that it's going to be a girl and that they are going to name her Kira'_

_'Kira, huh? Nice one, bet Jellal wasn't much of a help…That little Casanova really got her pregnant…and I told them to use protection…how's Erza handling the whole thing'_

_'Well, at first it was hard for her to believe. Porlyscia told her 2 weeks ago that she's pregnant but now she seems pretty looking forward to it. Of course, the whole ordeal with Jellal nags on her'_

_'Well, if that idiot lets himself get captured…But my plan will work to a percentage of 95%, that means they can be happy and make a few more babies'_

Mirajane chuckled at the thought of that. She was sure, once Jellal was completely free he wouldn't leave Erzas side and soon she'll have a wedding to plan.

_'Anyway, we'll continue this discussion at another time. I need to talk to our mother-to-be now'_

Mira walked to the restroom again and knocked on the door before entering. She caught a glimpse at Erza sitting on the bed and staring out of the window.

'Can't sleep?'

Erza turned around, surprised to see her friend coming back so soon.

'No, I was just…thinking'

Mira nodded and held up the little Lacrima.

'There's a call for you' Mira threw the little orb in Erzas direction and the redhead caught it in a swift motion. She already had a guess who wanted to speak to her…

* * *

_'Hello?'_

_'Hellooooo Erzaaaaa'_

_'Ultear, I knew it. So, you said you'll explain everything later. Now it's later, tell me'_

_'Right, right, so, Jellal will most likely be free tomorrow. The council will have a meeting in the morning to discuss the matter again with a few…new informations'_

Erzas heart skipped a beat. Jellal would be free, and that tomorrow. She felt her eyes filling with tears and wiped them down before they fell.

_'And how did you do that?'_

_'Shouldn't you be thanking me?'_

_'I…actually I don't know what to say…'_

_'A thanks would be great'_

_Erza could practically see the smirk Ultear must have on her face right when she said these words._

_'Thanks. Thanks a lot. I – '_

_'That's enough, after all, I am somehow responsible for a lot that has happened. Look at it as some sort of atonement.'_

_'I still want to know how you did that'_

_'Well, I know a little bit of the past of some council members…'_

_'…so you blackmailed them.'_

_'…yes. But that's not all, the council should acquit Jellal of all – or most of – his past crimes, meaning that they won't hunt him down, same goes for Meredy. On the other side, they'll blame everything on me._

_'What?'_

_'Yeah, they need a scapegoat. And I'm responsible for nearly all of his crimes so they actually blame the culprit. Guess I'll be on the run for a long time now, but I have a plan for everything.'_

_'I'm really glad you're not our enemy anymore. You sure you'll be alright? You know that you're always welcome at Fairy T– ' _

_'I don't plan on getting captured, I have everything thought through, so you don't have to worry about me. But for you, be there at roughly…9 am, the council meeting should be over nearly that time. Make sure to be there on time and take care of him.'_

_'I will, we're going to talk tomorrow again, right? I have some news for you, but I guess Jellal wants to be present when I tell you'_

_'Really? What kind of news? Yes, feel free to contact me whenever you like and as soon as possible after you get him out of prison. I need to talk to him'_

_'Big news, you'll be surprised. And yeah, until tomorrow'_

_'Good night'_

_'You too, and don't let yourself get captured'_

_'I'm old enough to look out for me, Erza.'_

The connection broke and Erza laid back in her bed. By tomorrow, Jellal would be free.

* * *

**Era-Hill.**

'Meredy! Meredy wake up!'

Ultear shook Meredy in her sleeping bag from one side to another until the rosy haired girl came to consciousness.

'Meredy, big news! Get up, we need to celebrate'

Ultear quickly hurried to their backpacks, searching for a bottle of wine while Meredy just sat there, a confused look on her face and rubbed the sleep off her face.

'Ul, it's after midnight, what did happen?'

'You won't believe this'

Ultear turned around, two little glasses and a bottle of wine in her hand. The only times when Crime Sorciere drank wine were after destroying a dark guild or if they had something to celebrate like the return of Fairy Tails members. Of course, the freedom of Jellal was a reason to have a drink, but now?

'Believe what?'

'Erza is pregnant! Jellal is the father!'

'WHAT?' Meredy squeaked out in excitement and surprise. Jellal is going to be a father?

'Yeah, looks like they completely ignored our warning and had their fun without thinking, anyway, it's going to be a girl and they already have the name. Kira. Sweet right?'

Ultear filled the glasses and handed one to Meredy who was suddenly as awake as Jellal when someone mentioned Erza in the middle of the night.

'To Jellal – the one who got the scariest woman on earth pregnant, got himself jailed and busted out of prison by his glorious guild members!'

They both touched glasses and Meredy only took a sip while Ultear emptied hers fully.

'We're gonna have a conversation with him and Erza tomorrow, this'll be fun. Erza doesn't know that we know, so don't say anything.'

Meredy laughed before taking another sip. Poor Jellal

* * *

**Next chapter - Erza takes Jellal out of prison and they'll have a little talk with Ultear and Meredy...**

**since this is rather a transmission chapter I try to write the next one as fast as possible**


	13. Chapter 13 - Freedom or Death?

** OK guys, I have something planned for the 13th or 15th April, maybe you can guess what it is^^**

**because of that, I need to speed up with the story but I REALLY WANT TO DO THAT!**

**as always, here, have bad english grammar!**

**Re to Review! **

**XBladeshooterX: Really? wow, tell me the part xDDD that was my intention ;D**

**severedserenity: he'll be free...maybe...**

**BlackCatNeko999: I really hope they stay IC most of the time, but sometimes, they have to be OOC xD since we don't really know how they would be in a real relationship...**

**(without the fact that we know for sure that they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other)**

**MagePrincess: omfg let me hug you *_***

**erzashea1: Ultear is (besides Erza) my queen, nothing will happen to her ;x**

**sajelajeelaa12: afraid I can't put in some jelly-badassery...^^ after all, Erza is the one in charge xD AND YES WE NEED MORE JERZA DO YOU HEAR THAT HIRO? YOU HEAR THAT? THAT'S THE SOUND OF DYING FANGIRLS!**

**vampiressXO: I almost felt bad for writing it, it made me sad too xD**

**AddictedToFT: I have no idea why, but I like Sir Featherbrain...xD and I wanted to show Meredy doing something since the main focus is on Jelly, Erza and Ultear...**

**I own nothing, everything (BESIDES KIRA! I LOVE HER ALREADY) belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

'Councilor Doranbolt, Chairman Doma summoned the council, there will be a meeting in 10 minutes' The courier showed up right after Doranbolt entered his office. It was 7 am in the morning, whatever the chairman wanted, it has to be important, after all, Jellals execution should take place today and he didn't plan on missing it.

'Did they say about what?'

'No, not specifically, but they mentioned Jellal Fernandes and his execution.'

Doranbolts eyes widened in surprise. After the meeting that took place yesterday and the agreement on Fernandes' execution he would've thought that this case was closed. He didn't plan on letting the criminal escape again and he was sure the council would agree.

* * *

**8 am**

Erza, Mirajane and the Master stood in the lobby of the prison, waiting for some of the personal to show up but the only present people were the soldiers who were not informed about matters of the council, they were only here to provide security. Erza spent her time walking around restlessly and looking at various pictures of some statesman. Every prison in Fiore had these pictures in their lobby, pictures of the ten wizard saints, pictures of the council members and pictures of some outstanding captains of the rune knights. Not surprisingly, Lahar and Doranbolt were also amongst them, honoured with their contribution during the Zentopia incident. She looked at the gallery showing the past council members and flinched when she saw that the picture of the council 8 years ago had two black holes in it, covering the faces of Ultear and Jellal. They really wanted to forget their crimes with all their might…

Finally, a staff member appeared and took a hold of the reception only to be approached almost instantly by two Fairy Tail members and the guildmaster.

'We demand information about the current situation of Jellal Fernandes' The Master managed to say formally while Mirajane was currently trying to hold back an uneasy Erza.

'There is a council meeting taking place right now regarding the matter of Jellal Fernandes. I suggest you just await the result.'

The staff member did good staying formal while facing three of the most powerful mages in all of Magnolia and one of them had to be held back because she made attempts to walk right through the door without permission.

'And then will the meeting be over?'

'I don't know Sir, it could be any minute. The meeting started nearly an hour ago'

'Thanks, son. Please inform us as soon as possible'

With that, the master approached the seats on the side whilst Mira dragged Erza back to her chair.

'Erza, why are you so unsteady, Ultear said he'll be free, so don't worry'

Mira whispered in Erzas ear and put her arm around her.

For surprise, Erza kept quiet and stayed still for the next 30 minutes, the master fell asleep and Mira just stared into the distance.

Then, the door opened and Doranbalt stepped in.

* * *

Footsteps approached on the other side of the door. Jellal lifted his head up in the complete darkness. He was hungry and thirsty, it almost looked like they didn't want to spend any money for the sake of a dead man. Jellal wasn't a fool, he knew that if they were going to execute him, they'll do it today. Many men wanted his death, they wanted revenge for everything he did, be it building the towers or making fools out of them by firing Etherion. He was just glad he got a last chance to see Erza and tell her everything. He was so glad and happy about their daughter, but also, he would never see her, never hold her, but he'll be watching her from heaven. That's what these footsteps told him.

The door opened and unlike the last time it did, he didn't see red hear flowing towards him, he didn't see any sign of warmth in the movements of the person, only the formal and strict steps of a military man.

Lahar stepped in, looking down on the prisoner, his expression unreadable.

'Release the chains but the handcuffs stay' he ordered and turned around, letting the rest of his men handle Jellal.

Jellal didn't understand the procedure they were doing, he was too weak to put up a fight and also the handcuffs drained a lot of his magic. This was it, they are going to take him to the execution chamber.

Forgive me, Erza, Kira.

He planned on going down with dignity, he didn't want to be dragged out by the guards to the execution chamber, he wanted to spare Erza with the knowledge that he died like a coward. After all, a man still has pride…

He stood up in his almost completely ripped cloak but discovered soon that his legs didn't obey to his command, he stumbled a few times on the way out if his cell. Straightening his back he saw Lahar in the eyes. A prisoner had a final request, and he was planning on using his.

Lahar nodded with his head to a door and almost immediately the guards took position, taking Jellal in the middle.

They walked in silence, nothing unusual for the laconic councilman, but usually the guards dropped a few comments, the lack of them made Jellal nervous.

'Am I not granted with a final request?' Jellal asked, but Lahar just shook his head. That was strange, even the cruellest culprits gained a final request, and it wasn't like his would be something extravagant or special, he just wanted to write a simple letter to the most important person in his life.

'Everyone gets a final request, why not me?'

No answer. They really didn't want to give him any happiness.

Jellal sighed and continued walking until they arrived on a white door.

Lahar looked at him before commanding the guards to stay back. Jellal closed his eyes. He was afraid. He was terrified and his hands started shaking. The door opened, but the bright room behind blinded him; he hadn't seen light for almost two days and the room was covered in white tiles so the reflection of the light was as bright as the sun.

Jellal made an attempt to open his eyes but it was too bright, he opened them for a split second before feeling himself getting forcefully pushed forward into the room.

Jellal almost stumbled and he could hear Laharl telling the soldier who pushed him off before two of his guards took his shoulders and carefully guided him further into the room and he felt himself being leaded towards a the middle and almost squeezed against a chair. He sat down and after a few moments his eyes had finally adjusted to his surroundings but still it wasn't very comfortable to look around so he kept his gaze fixed on his shackled hands.

The white room looked clinical, the only things not in white were a tribune and a few rows of seats, the rest looked like a typical execution chamber used for lethal injections. Since the tribune was there he wondered if any people besides the executioner would be present, maybe they were selling cards to high ranked military personal or private people to attend his death…

The door besides the tribune opened a little. Doranbolt looked in the room and glanced back to the corridor he was currently standing in, obviously talking angry with the people who were behind him. Suddenly, a hand pushed him back and a person attempted to walk in the room but before Jellal could actually catch a glimpse at the intruder guards had already hurried over and were protecting the stranger from his sight.

Laharl hurried over to Doranbolt and he could hear the voices of the two men arguing with each other before two hands shove them off.

Erza Scarlet was in this execution chamber, pushing two council members out of the way with a very annoyed look and staring directly at him with an unreadable expression. Jellal was confused, did they plan on making her watch him die? If that's the reason the council got more heartless day by day…Or maybe she had requested to see him before his death? But anyway, he wanted Erza out of this chamber; she had nothing to do here for god's sake!

Jellal did not let her out of his sight, even as the redhead approached the seat rows to the side of the tribune and sat down, and it was the first time Jellal saw the bump in a bright light. In only a few weeks everyone could clearly see that she was pregnant and that will attract the press for sure since she's also a well-known mage. Unusual for her she did not wear armor, only a black turtleneck sweater and normal trousers, legs and arms crossed while keeping her eyes closed. She remained so focussed on something, what could it be?

Another pair of voices approached and Jellal could spot the Master and Mirajane hurrying over to Erza and sitting down beside their guild-mate. The master looked serious and Mira worried. What was Fairy Tail doing at his execution?

The guards took position around him while Laharl and Doranbolt walked up the tribune, holding a letter in their hand and looking malcontent and displeased. Erza still had her eyes closed, but her lips did tremble while Mira patted her on her back. The master on the other hand was sorely focussed on the two councilmen.

Just a second later Laharl raised his voice.

Jellal didn't even bother to look at the man speaking, he only had eyes for Erza, wanting to save every second he could spend in the room with her. He knew she shouldn't be her, but he was selfish. He wanted to see her so badly…

_'We have gathered today to pass judgement on the notorious criminal and fugitive Jellal Fernandes, being accused of slavery,_

_betrayal, murder, treason, terrorism and destroying property of the citizens of Fiore._

Jellal turned his gaze away from Erza who was still having her eyes closed. He could understand why she did it, she didn't want to think about all this,

she wanted to prevent herself from losing control and doing something she would regret, especially because the guards probably had the order to stay against everyone who would

interfere with this. Risking Kira would be too much…

_Jellal Fernandes, the council had a meeting concerning the matter and weight of your crimes and the punishment. _

_The decision was made with the majority of the council members, meaning 5 to 4, the chairman also wanted to call in his right to vote, bringing it up to 6:4._

6:4? 4 were against his execution? The last time 7 years ago when he was already sentenced to death it had been everyone in the council who voted for execution,

what changed their minds? The Zeref incident or the fact that they're too lazy to hunt down the dark guilds by themselves?

_With the Majority of the votes by the council it is decided, that Jellal Fernandes, Age 26, former member of the council and the ten wizard saints, _

_currently member of the independent guild Crime Sorciere is proven innocent of the stated crimes._

_All actions he had done were under the control from the former Councilmember Ultear Milkovich and she's the only one responsible for all his actions during the time of his possession.'_

As Laharl concealed his voice Jellal was in an inner turmoil.

He did not expect it to end like this, with this official announcement of his freedom, with these thousands of chances that came with it,

with the future he could now have. Having a dull expression he looked on the ground still not capable of completely understanding everything, but then he remembered Erzas words from yesterday

_Don't say you'll be going to be executed;, somehow, things will turn out right, trust me'_

Did she have something to do with this? After all, it was Fairy Tail and its master was present…Or maybe Ultear?

After all, she is the one who's going to be blamed for everything he did and it suit her to take all this voluntarily only that he would live to see another day. But what was she doing? The council will hunt her down and he will not let anything happen to her, especially after this! Although, why the hell wanted 5 council members and the chairman him to be free? That made no sense!

But a few seconds later the positive impact of the announcement and probably Ultears and Fairy Tails doing hit him completely and he smiled a little, but heartful, smile.

Then, finally, he lifted his gaze and looked at Erza. The guards still stood around him, seeming to let nobody near him but Erzas eyes beamed at him and he could see tracks of tears running down her cheeks and slowly, he could feel the tears arriving in his eyes too. He wanted nothing more than to stay up and take her in his arms while thinking about the new chance he loved the most after hearing these words. He will see his own daughter. He will not be taken away from her, he will actually see her and he'll be here for her.

* * *

'_of the_ _independent guild Crime Sorciere is proven innocent of the stated crimes.'_

As soon as Erza heard these words she felt like a giant weight got dragged away from her shoulders and for the first time in days, she truly relaxed and let out a heavy breathe before opening her eyes.

_'Ultear did it, she really did it'_

She couldn't control herself any longer but she wanted to remain strong in front of these guards, Doranbolt and Lahar, she had too much pride for that, she knew better than to burst out in tears during an official meeting. She'll cry her eyes out later at the guild when Jellal would be by her side (and she expected him to cry with her!) but one thing surprised her.

Why didn't Jellal look up? Why was he still sitting there like he just got sentenced to death? His hands were still clasped together and the handcuffs were also on their place, but he could move his head around freely. She felt him stare at her the whole time during the announcement and now, after he gained his freedom, he didn't look at her?

She felt Mirajane patting her back in excitement and the master tried his best to suppress a roaring laughter of joy but now it was her time to stare at Jellal. His ripped cloak couldn't hide his face and she saw how his eyes softened and the edges of his mouth twitched before it turned into an honest smile. Not the kind smiles you get when you see something amusing, no, it was the same smile she saw when she told him about Kira and also the same when they agreed on her name. It had to be the purest smile she'd ever seen.

At the sight of this she couldn't hold back anymore and tears began dropping out of her eyes, but she still refused to burst out into sobbing of joy, no, this was not the place, but soon, they would be in the right place for that. Then, he finally lifted his gaze and brown eyes met green with an intensity that was worth more than a thousand words. His gaze said all he wanted to say to her, about what he was thinking about, what he was planning to do and how much the news of his freedom, but also Ultears fate affected him. She looked at the guards and asked herself when they would finally let her go to him but as they still didn't move she decided to stay put for a little longer.

Lahar and Doranbolt on the other hand didn't seem too pleased with this news; after all, they tried to hunt him down for an eternity, especially Lahar.

Now, Doranbolt raised his voice. There was still something to discuss…

_'As a result of all this, Jellal Fernandes will be treated like a normal citizen of Fiore with a three restrictions._

_First, he is forced to join a guild. This guild will take full responsibility over his actions and will, if necessary, stop him if he tries to commit a crime._

_Second, whenever he leaves Magnolia he has to be in the company of an S-Class mage from said guild._

_If he wants to leave Fiore he must be accompanied by at least two S-Class mages._

_Third, if he commits a crime from the 6__th__ degree he will be arrested immediately._

_Despite of that, he regains all his laws and is a normal member of the society._

_All of the measures above will lose necessity if there are 5 years without an incident._

_Signed,_

_Guran Doma_

_Chairman of the magic council._

Lahar and Doranbolt turned around and left the room without further saying anything. The guards finally moved and the one besides Jellal removed his handcuffs and got out of the room in an instant. Now was the time, Erza almost sprinted towards him in a speed even her Hishou no Yoroi would be jealous and she almost assaulted the man with her arms. Erza was holding on to him and the poor man almost stumbled back, still a little unsteady on his legs. But as soon as he regained control of them he was able to hug her back with all the strength he has left. Finally releasing her he looked her in the face and tugged a strand of her beautiful scarlet hair behind her ear, causing her to giggle at his dreamy expression before she put a light kiss on his lips. They were still in a prison-execution-trial-room-thingy, that wasn't the right place for _these_ kinds of things, and especially not in the company of Mirajane and the Master, no, these things needed to wait until they were alone. Speaking of those, they hurried over to the pair which still held each other close, both of them with satisfied and happy smiles on their faces. Erza rolled her eyes at Mira, knowing exactly what was going through the mind of the Demon…

'Jellal' The master spoke and Jellal released Erza, going down to his knees to be on the same height as the old man. 'it's time for you to finally go home'

By hearing these words Jellal looked in the faces of each of the present mages. Realizing that they had already accepted him as one of their family regardless of having done so many bad things…He couldn't thank them enough. Of course, the one whose face was the definition of home to him was Erza, as she stretched her hand out to him and giving him a happy smile he knew it, finally he was home.

* * *

Placing Jellal on the couch after he had eaten almost 3 plates of Miras Stew and regained a little bit of his power Erza remembered that they still had to contact Ultear that her plan worked, but she wasn't sure if Jellal could handle them right now…After all, he still needed to rest…

Laying him down carefully she noticed that most of his bruises were gone, and she would bet Benizakura that it was Wendy who had, like last time, broke her promise to Carla and healed him…And again they were in her debt…

'You're feeling better?' she said while she sat down in front of him, her hand resting on his shoulder. The shackles had left some ugly traces on his hands but they seemed to vanish. Erza had hoped he would never have to be a prisoner again…she hoped this had been the last time…

When he nodded and buried his head in the soft pillow she smiled and took a deep breath…

'We need to contact Ultear now; she wants to talk to you'

Jellal lifted his face from the pillow. He didn't know if he was so found of the idea to have a conversation with Ultear now in hindsight that she would probably scold him because of his idiotic capture, then she would hold a monologue about how lucky he was that she had a plan and if she found out he had accidently made Erza pregnant he would get a lot of her teasing… But the only thing worse than a teasing Ultear was a angry Ultear… 'Ok contact her…but we'll make a quadruple-conversation, I don't want to face her alone…' One of his hands wandered through his messy hair while he lifted himself up. Erza chuckled and patted his back, pulling out the little Lacrima and offered him her hand, so that they could both use it at the same time. Smiling, Jellal accepted this, it was better than facing Ultears wrath alone…

**Jellal is bold,** _Erza is cursive_ and Ultear is underlined

_'Ultear?'_

'Ah Erza, finally! How did things work out?'

_'Well…hear for yourself…'_

**'Hey Ultear'**

Jellal managed to say nervously.

'well, if it isn't the wizard saint that got caught by rune knights…'

**'I had a valid reason to get captured, but I'll tell you another time…I'm actually more interested in your story…'**

'You mean the story about how I saved you again? I blackmailed the chairman that's all you need to know'

**'but Ultear, why did you take all the blame?'**

_'Actually, I want to know that as well'_

*Ultear sighed*

'I have my reasons, but trust me, it's alright, it's better this way…after all…Jellal is your problem now, Erza…'

**'Wait, you're not going to pick me up?'**

'Why should we? You want to stay with Erza, the best way to atone for your sins is to make her happy, and it's only fair that you're happy too…so, Erza, have fun with him…but you already know how much fun he is, huh?'

Erza and Jellal looked each other in the eye and blushed….

_'Well…despite your references at how much we know to enjoy ourselves…what are you going to do?'_

'Meredy and I will head south west, we'll be going to Bosco until things have calmed down. Don't worry, I don't plan on getting caught. Meredy is also free, so she won't be persecuted…'

**'And what about Tartaros? I thought we – '**

'Tartaros will get it's punishment, don't worry, the council will take care of it. There's nothing more for us to do. Face it, Jellal, you're staying with Fairy Tail'

Erza, who didn't want to interrupt the conversation concerning their guild, stayed quiet…until she got dragged in…

'Erza, no need to stay quiet…and, even though I will most likely not show up, I want a wedding invitation…'

_'There are no plans for a weddi-'_

'**Ultear**!'

'yeah yeah…right…

And…how about...a little…mixture between you two?'

Jellal looked confused at Erza. He wondered if she had told Ultear but she just shrugged with the shoulders, meaning, she didn't know...or rather, shouldn't know

_'Wha -What makes you think of that?'_

'Call it gut feeling…also, I know that you didn't use protection, I'm just curious…but Jellal wouldn't have gotten you pregnant right away, right? That would be kinda funny…'

**'Huh…guess you're right, but actually…'**

'On the other side, it's Jellal we're talking about…he doesn't think much when he's with you, so…'

_'Ultear, well, actually…'_

'But the kid would look good…'

_'Ultear, what we're trying to say is…'_

**'What, Erza?'**

_'well, I'm indeed pregnant…'_

'and?'

**'I am the father…'**

'well then, congratulations Casanova!'

**'Wait, you're not surprised?'**

'Meredy and I already know, Mira told me'

_'that damn demon…'_

'We already celebrated your accomplishment Jellal…with your favourite wine…'

**'Oh….'**

'That's also one of the reasons why I want you to stay with Erza, she needs you'

_'Well Ultear, I was fine 3 months on my own but – '_

'but?'

_'I'm…really glad you think that way'_

'But please make sure to torture him a little…he deserves some kind punishment…'

_'I'll make sure of that'_

**'And I'm looking forward to it…'**

'Well aren't you a little masochist…anyway, feel free to contact me whenever you like, I have to go now, Meredy will come back soon, she went shopping and we have to leave today…'

_'And what do you plan on doing in Bosco?'_

'Well, maybe I'll take some time just for me and…don't know, buy a little cabin by the sea. I have a lot to think about and It calms me down when my mother is close to me…so…'

**'I see…but you're going to visit us at some time right? Or we're going to visit you'**

'I plan on doing that; I want to see your little princess as soon as possible'

**'I'm sure you'll be the evil aunt'**

'Don't get too cocky Jellal, you owe me a little too much'

_'Anyway, tell Meredy our congratulations and yes, we'll try to keep you updated'_

'Thanks Erza…and just for your information Jellal, pregnant women have tendencies to be hell on earth, so I'm sure you'll have a fun time…Erza, I hope you can handle him'

Erza looked back at Jellal and checked him out from hair to toe.

_'Yes, I think I can handle him'_

'Thought so…have fun! At least you can't get pregnant for…6 month'

**'Bye Ultear!'**

And with that, the conversation broke. Jellal was relieved and let out a big sigh, he knew if anyone had the ability to run away from the council and stay alive, it would be Ultear. She would be fine, he had nothing to worry about… he leaned back on the sofa, facing the ceiling while Erza laid down beside him, her head resting on his chest and looking at him with big brown eyes. 'You know, I wonder how she managed to keep you alive for so long…'

'Talent…But I have to say I often forgot that the council was looking for me; remember when Doranbolt almost caught me?' Erza just nodded and snuggled closer to him

'Well, I guess I wondered around a little too carelessly and even used meteor in front of a rune knight…Ultear had every right to call me an idiot…' Erza couldn't suppress a chuckle. If you anger the time mage you have to suffer, that was almost a law of nature. She remembered the time he wanted to use Serma and got tortured with chilli peppers…yep, fun times.

'Well if you're an idiot…'

'Careful, Erza….'

'I'm just stating the truth' She put a light kiss on his cheek but he decided it had to be more and soon, she found her lips captured and pulled into a passionate kiss.

As soon as the kiss broke he turned her around and spooned her from behind while resting his hands on her belly, and his lips nuzzling her hair.

'I'm really glad that you can stay'

'I am too.' He said and slowly began to fall asleep with Erza and his daughter in his arms.

* * *

**TS – A quiet room in Fairy Tails guild – I can't write everything, I have big plans for the 13****th**** April^^ guess what I'm going to do, but I really wanted to write this scene, remembering the little surprise I mentioned a few chapters before? When they had the communication through the Lacrimas?**

'What are you going to do now, Jellal?' Erza sat beside him on the sofa. She feared that he wouldn't like the idea of being practically chained to Fairy Tail, even though she knew he adored the guild and she knew they did too. They told the guild everything and if you listened closely you could hear some tables and chairs being smashed, a sign for one of Fairy Tails infamous parties. She also told him anything she knew about Ultears plan and was surprised that he didn't know anything about the dark pasts of some of the council members.

Jellal, who borrowed new clothes from Gray, had spent most of his time eating, drinking and resting from his days in prison. He still had to regain a lot of magic power; these handcuffs had almost killed him, not to mention the fact that he was brutally mistreated by his wardens…

'Remember a few weeks ago when I said I had a surprise for you?' He turned his head to face her and shifted closer, not answering her question, instead, putting an arm around her. Now, that he was free, he wouldn't dream of leaving her side ever again, the only exception would be, of course, if she demanded it.

'Well, whatever it is, my surprise was surely bigger' she smiled and looked down on her abdomen, remembering the teasing conversation they had shared. Jellal reached out and laid a hand on her belly, gently stroking it with dreamy eyes. Erza leaned into his shoulders and continued to snuggle against him until her head found the familiar spot on his chest where she could feel and hear his steady heartbeat. A heartbeat she thanked the gods for hearing.

'Hmm you're probably right' He placed a light kiss on her forehead and reached in his pockets, holding out a little package. Erzas heart stopped beating, that wasn't…a, no, that couldn't be. He bought this thing weeks ago, there was no way this could be an engagement ring…right?

'Erza I need you to stand up and close your eyes' He whispered in her ear and she could feel her cheeks getting hotter, surely her entire face had to be as red as her hair…

'O…Ok' Still unsure of what he was trying to do she followed his instructions. A minute passed until she felt his hand on her back, brushing all her hair to her right side so that the rest of her neck was completely free of the scarlet locks. Feeling him placing a light kiss under her earlobe surely teased her, a lot…but then she felt something cold put around her neck and secured on the back of it.

'no cheating, keep your eyes closed' He murmured and guided her towards what must be the mirror in the room. She felt his hands hugging her from behind, resting on her belly and his head leaning in the crook of her neck.

'Now you can open them' he spoke softly.

Erza opened her eyes only to find a beautiful big silver necklace with matching rubys put around her neck. The silver chain was covered in diamond-like stones, but the real stunning part was the one big ruby in the center. **_(I can't describe it properly, my English is far too worse for that, but if you google Liz Taylor Cartier ruby necklace you'll find it^^)_**

'It matches perfectly with your heavens wheel, well, that's what Meredy told me, you know, since I don't know so much about style…' he chuckled, clearly amused about her stunned reaction. Her eyes shined even brighter than the gemstones…

'That's…beautiful Jellal I don't know what to say…'

'A thanks would be nice'

'Step back or you'll get hurt' Erza dreamily said, her mind was clearly somewhere else…Taking her prior statement as a funny threat he ignored it because he wanted to tease her, but soon noticed that Erza was surrounded by her usual Requip shine and almost instantly, she was wearing her Heavens Wheel.

Jellal stumbled back, after all, there were a lot of sharp things on that armor and he didn't want to die on his first day of freedom, killed by one of his girlfriend's armours…

Admiring herself in the mirror with her new necklace she looked more stunning than ever, he really had to thank Meredy one day for forcing him to buy the necklace in Cyndarel…

The silver and red really matched with the whole armor, covering her cleavage a little bit *cough* and the eye of everyone looking at her would go to the ruby, and not to her assets…but of course, that wasn't the main reason he bought it…

'For a second I thought you would propose to me' she lightly said and still completely focussed on her reflection until it dawned on him. She thought he was asking her to marry him…

Erza seemed to realize at the same time as he did what she actually said and started blushing and quickly requipping into a light blouse and joggingpants, still wearing the necklace.

'No I ahm, I don't want to imply anything or…'

Jellal felt the blush coming at his own face…

'No, well, I mean, yeah every woman would have thought about it when they see a little box so…'

'no big deal then?' she nervously arched an eyebrow at him.

'yeah, no big deal' he said quickly but thinking at the same time what the hell he was talking about, of course he wanted to marry her! But he would have to wait for a little longer to pop the question; after all, a lot of things happened today…

'but that doesn't mean I don't want to get married, I definitely want to, and to none other than you but, I'll just need a little more time to…sort things…out?'

**AN:FOR GODS SAKE ERZA YOU ALREADY BOUGHT A WEDDING DRESS **

Jellals heart skipped a beat at her words and he approached her again from behind, hugging her and holding her tightly.

'But…Jellal you still didn't answer my question, what do you want to do after all…this?'

'After what?' He crooked his head to the side with confusion.

'After joining Fairy Tail, and then we have to think about Kira and…'

'Oh that's what you're talking about'

A smile crept up his lips, he had everything planned out…

'Well, at first I'm gonna buy a house…nothing too fancy, a house with a big beautiful garden near the guild…a big room for Kira with so much windows that we need to wear sunglasses, because the sun will shine every day…. And then, maybe a King-sized bed, after all, I don't want to sleep on the ground anymore…and then…a giant basement and attic…with enough space for nearly 200 armours plus, minus, a few hundred more…'

At the suggestion of the armours her face twitched a little bit…of course, they'll be a real family soon, it was only logical to move together…after all, he can't stay at Fairy Hills…The thought of her and Jellal living together…she liked that...very much…

She wriggled out of his embrace and began to forcefully walk towards the door, leaving a confused Jellal behind.

'What are you standing there, you wanted to buy a house, let's go!'

With a big smile and an amused chuckle he followed her, taking her hand in his and walking out the door.

'You know, you promised me a wagonload of strawberry cakes'

* * *

**So guys, only a few chapters to go...as I promise, the next one will be a special, since I have spotted a fantastic opportunity^^**

**I don't know if I got the reactions right, they seemed a little bit emotionless but I don't know how to describe it better since google translate and my english vocabulary fail me from doing it better^^**


	14. Chapter 14 - 13th April

**ATTENTION EVERYONE**

**since I'm a fucking idiot I forgot the Ultear/Erza/Jellal Lacrima conversation in the previous chapter, I'll try to update the new version**

**as soon as possible**

**also, as I mentioned some time ago I'm thinking about writing a series of Jerza oneshots**

**and a few of them will be in the universe of this story**

**Should I post these one-shots here or would you like them to be in my one-shot compilation?**

**Re to Review!**

**Cupcake-Lover-1374: wow, I'm happy about your enthusiasm :p**

**erzashea1: I agree ^-^**

**vampiressXO: Here it is! It's really a damn luck that things turned out like this xD**

**mjxecxjd: aaw thank you :3 and I always thought that Jelly would be not a big fan of Erzas revealing armors when other people can see her...**

**2 big arguments...so that's what the necklace is for :3**

**BlackCatNeko999: MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA...wow...read it and find out^^**

**ahsinam33: yeah I was referring to the movie^^ since the movie takes place after the GmG arc (because they already have the guild house back, etc.) I just said that the movie took place 1 month after the GmG, that would mean Erza was pregnant at that time but...well...XD**

**MagePrincess: In my oneshot series I'll take requests, and for this story maybe some time in the future...if the main storyline is completed...But sure, tell me what you want, maybe I can add a little bit in a normal chapter^^ **

**ScarletxBlue: if only hiro would think that way...**

**Y: wow I'm flattered :3 and dat McDonalds reference...well, better than Burger King ! xD**

**aann5dd87: I'm really glad that it's understandable what I'm trying to say xD and I'm really thankful that you feel this way about my story^^**

**And now, the next chapter!**

**It's really funny how things turned out...but I figured...July - April are exactly 9 months even the days match...so HOW COULD I NOT WRITE IT?**

* * *

13th April

'Erza you should be more careful' Jellal gently guided his fiancée through the guildhall after she almost stumbled on the threshold, nervously looking around for flying barrels, chairs, tables or bottles. Of course the guild tried to stay silent and not stressful to avoid harming Erza in any way possible, but quarrels still arise from time to time. Jellal on the other hand was completely going insane, fearing she would break down any moment. He was too overprotective for her liking, but he had a valid reason to be concerned, after all, she was due in the next few days or even hours. Her stubbornness to still look after her friends and her most used argument that Porlyscia, Wendy and Mira would be at the guild and so there wouldn't be any better place to spend her time if she accidently went into labour. The guild was already prepared for this possibility, reserving a room for the solely purpose if Kira decided to show up any minute…

The past few months of her pregnancy were full of events, Kira started kicking, Jellal proposed almost 2 months ago, they bought a big house only 400 metres away from the guild, they were still keeping in touch with Ultear and chose her as godmother of Kira...after all, Ultear was the one who made it possible that Jellal could now live a normal life with Erza and his giant king-sized bed, well, as normal a life as a member of Fairy Tail can be…

So, now here they were, an uneasy Jellal and a calm Erza sitting on one of Fairy Tails benches and drinking tea.

'Jellal, they won't fight when I'm here. They wouldn't dare to throw something around if it might harm Kira, so there's no need for you to overreact.'

Jellal took a sip of his tea but still looked around suspiciously…'You're probably right, but still….'Jellal looked at her with a soft expression and gave her a little peck on the cheek before checking out the guild. Mira was there, good. Wendy also hung around and Porlyscia did usually visit the guild at 2 pm, so there would be medical attention if Erza needed it. The reason for him to be so careful was that Kira had been very lively the past few days, almost kicking every hour and sometimes even Erza had to wince out in pain. Jellal carried her twice to Porlyscia, fearing that the baby would come only to find out that it was just the normal pre-birth-kicking.

'If you continue on being so lovey-dovey I dare to bet that you'll get your next child in 9 months!' Cana shouted to them while sitting on the table, clinging on to a giant barrel and you could see a light blush on Canas face. Obviously, she drank so much that even she got tipsy…

Erzas eyes suddenly covered in shadows and Jellal could practically hear a distant drum sound forecasting an upcoming battle if Titania didn't have a belly from the size of a watermelon it would turn out in a fierce table-throwing competition since Cana was one of Erzas favourite targets. Jellal knew what to do and shot a warning glare at Cana, telling her that for her own sake she should stop making allusions, but he couldn't do that without blushing at her statement. She was somehow right after all…

Though now everything was quiet there were some traces left from a brawl. Natsu and Gajeel were fiercely staring at each other with gritted teeth while Levy and Lucy facepalmed. The two dragon slayers really behaved more like hounds chasing their own tails...Surprisingly Gray didn't seem to have participated since he still got all his clothes on and was happily chatting with Juvia who occasionally glanced jealous in Erzas direction. If Gray wasn't careful, he would be a father soon, that's what these glimpses told everyone who knew Juvia…

Jellal sighed and laid his head on the table. He was exhausted, waiting for their child to be born was tugging at his nerves and every time when Erza took a deep breath or was unsteady he went insane. He couldn't sleep because he feared that he wouldn't notice if Erza went into labour at night, not with his deep sleeping, so he tried to stay awake most of the time. Erza felt a little bit of mercy with him and patted his back, knowing what he went through, after all, she was currently a mood-swinging monster and still wondered how he could stand her. It had been only a week ago that she was shouting at him and accusing him of being sloppy with his housework. After all, she couldn't carry anything so he had to do all the stuff, but 4 hour later they were cuddling with each other and she was sorry. She knew that she's exhausting and they both knew that the first few weeks with Kira would even stronger tug on their nerves, but still, they were looking forward to it. Everything was already set, the cradle, the room, the plushies…now the only thing they needed was Kira.

And they would soon discover that they had no longer to wait...

* * *

It happened as Gajeel and Natsu couldn't hold back any longer and began a little quarrel which quickly turned in a battle and as suddenly a chair was moving towards Erzas face. Jellals lightning fast reflexes kicked in and he punched the chair to pieces before it hit the redhead.

He glared at the two dragon slayers. He could live with their fighting but not if they were careless and brought Erza in danger, after all, what if the chair had hit her? What if she had been knocked unconscious? Angry wasn't the right word to describe Jellal now as he approached both of them, covered in holy light and the air around him was almost pulsing with magic. Natsu and Gajeel were quivering in fear when the former wizard saint approached them with a look as if he wanted to kill them both. It's time he taught them a lesson, after months in Fairy Tail he knew that the best way to put them quiet was to fight and knock them out. Before anyone could say a word a blast erupted from his palm and the two dragonslayers lay unconscious on the floor. They didn't resist, they knew they were no match for Jellal and that he had a valid reason to do this to them, also they would have to deal with an angry Erza and since they were not allowed to fight her they could count themselves lucky that it was Jellal who took them down. Staring emotionless Jellal turned around and made an attempt to go back to his place beside Erza while the whole guild was laughing and grinning at the defeat of the two dragon slayers.

'Jellal, I want a rematch!' Natsu managed to growl while Gajeel nodded in agreement.

Jellal ignored them and sat besides Erza, making sure everything was alright but the redhead gloomed at him with an unamused expression.

'That wasn't necessary the chair wouldn't have hit me'

Jellal blinked in confusion. Sure, he wasn't expecting to be praised but a 'thank you' would have been nice, but still, angering Erza was the least he wanted to do.

'I'm sorry then.' He apologized and looked down, not wanting to argue but she thought otherwise.

'If you just look and think before you do something you might have noticed that the chair would have missed me by 5 centimetres. I would have evaded if it was necessary. I can handle myself Jellal'

Oh no she started to get angry again. He couldn't stay mad at her because he knew she couldn't control it but it would be a lie if he said it didn't annoy him. Sometimes, he needed to talk back.

'Well I'm sorry but all I saw was a chair flying towards you and you didn't even move. So please forgive me when I try to protect you' He answered back, knowing that probably he had to sleep on the couch tonight.

'I don't need protection Jellal; I'm able to look out for myself'

'Do you just expect me to ignore everything that might harm you?'

The guild tried to ignore their banter, knowing that it was the best to let them deal with their issues by themselves. Also they already knew that they couldn't stay mad at each other and a few minutes later, everything would be fine.

'No of course not, I am glad you are here to watch my back but –'

'Erza I really don't get why you're so upset with me punching the chair? WHAT IF IT HAD HIT YOU?' Jellal was slowly losing his patience. The last thing he wanted to do was shouting but the sleepless nights were tugging at his strings. Erza stood up really quickly, her cheeks were flushed with anger and he could see the pissed-off-ness in her eyes.

'Well if that's the – OOOOOOOOOOW' Suddenly, she clung on her stomach and distorted her face, turning it into a painful expression while her eyebrows twitched together. Jellal forgot everything and hurried over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and tilted her chin up so that she was looking him in the eyes. His face was full of worry.

'Everything alright? Should I –' resting his hands on her shoulders he tried to hold her close but she pushed him away. After their banter she didn't want to look weak. 'Yes, I…' she panted and breathed heavily before she got another cramp and her hands were once again holding her stomach, causing her to arch forward in pain 'it's alright she's just…kicking and moving, nothing to worry abooououououot' Erza winced out in pain, now she had to accept the possibility that Kira decided to interrupt her parents banter.

She would have hit the floor if Jellal didn't catch her. That did it, something was not alright and he had a good idea what it was and felt very excited, but also worried and nervous. Supporting her with his hands he shouted out to everyone 'MIRA come over here and help me! Jet, move your ass and get Porlyscia here, tell her it's about Erza and it is urgent' Erza was on the edge of fading and clung on to Jellal while her eyes slowly filled with panic as she cried out in pain. 'Jellal' she managed to say with gritted teeth 'get me to the room, she's coming'

Jellal understood and Mira hurried over to them, supporting Erza on the other side. The heavenly body mage could feel himself panicking as they approached the door, Erza uncontrollably shaking and constantly wincing while holding her stomach. He was afraid, afraid that something happened that something might not turn out well; that Kira was not healthy; that Erza wouldn't make it…and the worst was, he could do nothing to help her, he had no control over all this.

Thinking about all this didn't calm him down, no, he was afraid.

* * *

As they came into the room Mira shut the windows and prepared towels and water while Jellal made everything as comfortable as possible for Erza. The only thing he could do was being there for her. As Erza laid on the bed, panting heavily and also panicking and confused he got nervous. 'Why is Porlyscia not here yet?' he asked Mira but she just shrugged with the shoulders while hurrying around in the room, preparing nearly everything. Jellal laid his hand on Erzas forehead and felt that she was in an almost feverish state, her mind didn't seem to work under all this pressure and she just stared off in the distance, mouth twisted in pain. Jellal gently stroke her face and gave her a reassuring smile as finally Porlyscia entered the room with Wendy carrying a big bag.

'Wendy you don't have to stay here, you can go if you don't want to see this' the rose haired woman said while she examined Erzas condition and unpacked some medicines and things Jellal didn't want to know what they're used for.

Wendy just nodded, but stayed, laying her hand on Erzas forehead and taking away the fever. She wanted to help and if she wanted to become Fairy Tails medical supervisor one day, she had to know how to deal with childbirth, and the sooner she got experience, the better.

Porlyscia told Erza some instructions while she shot a quick glare at Jellal who was confused about what he should do.

'Take her hand and don't let go even if she breaks your palm. After all, you helped her to get in this condition.' She blurted out before going back to business. Jellal nodded and for the next three hours he sat by Erzas side, whispering reassuring words in her ear while trying to calm her down and felt his hand being crushed by her, but he didn't want to wince.

After all, she had to go through pain from the depths of hell and he just had to deal with a probably broken hand. He was sure he had never seen so much pain on her face, nothing compared to the one she had right now. He saw her getting hurt a lot, during the fight with Minerva and Kagura, during their fight in the Tower, during the most recent fight with Zeref and even in his days as council member he used to stalk her, but this battle didn't compare to any of them.

He felt guilty for the pain she went through, and even if it was stupid, he felt guilty that he couldn't do more.

'Jellal' Erza managed to breathe, her eyes filled with tears and her cheeks flustered in red despite having Wendy cooling her.

'I'm here' he gently cupped her cheek and leaned down, giving her a short kiss on her forehead and smiling at her.

'You're doing great, you can make it'

Erza nodded and began to cry out in pain once more.

* * *

When they first heard the cry their hearts felt like they've been lifted in the clouds. It was done, Erza was exhausted, but alive, Kira was healthy and Jellal…had a broken palm.

Porlyscia held Kira and wrapped her gently in a towel while first looking confused, then smiling down at her. Jellal couldn't wait to have his daughter in his arms and neither could Erza. When he looked at his fiancée he could see how she longed for their kid in her arms, even if it only was a matter of seconds, each one of them was killing her.

He felt utterly excited as he saw the little human wrapped in the towel and moved out of the way so that Erza could hold her first; after all, she had to live through hell to get her. As Porlyscia placed the little bundle in Erzas arms and Jellal could see her face for the first time he couldn't was met with a big surprise.

Not only did Kira seem to inherit his blue hair, as the hairline showed, but also his tattoo. The red mark pervaded the right side of her little face. He didn't know that this was possible but they were living in a world full of magic. His mother once told him that the tattoo was something special but never explained it further, so might just have to accept that it was genetic. Erza didn't seem to care, instead, she brought one of her fingers down to Kiras face and traced the tattoo with a soft touch causing their daughter to move her arms around and trying to grab Erzas finger. Jellal shifted himself partly on the bed to get a better view at her and took the opportunity to wrap his arm around Erza and giving her a light kiss on the temple. Wendy approached them and caught a quick glimpse at Kira before smiling wildly and saying with sparkling eyes

'She looks beautiful Erza-san'

Erza smiled at the 13 year old and looked back at Kira, her eyes fixed on the few blue hairstrands. It was a little lighter shade of blue than Jellals hair and she looked back at Wendy. She wondered if Kira would look like Wendy in 12 years, after all, Erza recognized a lot of her features in Wendys face, so it would be possible…

'Wendy, let's give them some privacy and inform the guild' Porlyscia said and nodded to the door. With a last smiling glance back to the new family they left the room.

Kira let out a little cry and Erza gently rocked her, causing her to go quiet again. From the first second she held her in her arms she decided it had been worth the three hours of pain. Looking at Jellal she could see how he was completely lost at the sight of their kid, it almost looked like he was daydreaming. Nudging him softly with her elbow she held Kira out to him. She knew how much he wanted to hold her. 'It's your turn'

Jellal looked back at her, unsure what to do. He gently accepted the little bundle and began rocking her a little. She still moved her little hands around and he brought one of his up and touched the palm of her hand, smiling at how she grabbed his finger.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and he found two big blue eyes staring at him. The blue did not surprise him, every new-born had blue eyes and the eye colour would switch from time to time depending on the freckles in the blue. Kiras eyes were mostly freckled with chocolate brown, but he also spotted some tea-green spots, meaning, she would get her mother's brown eyes but with a few green freckles. Jellal got so excited that he began to laugh uncontrollably. Erza looked at him from the side and thought he was going nuts until she also broke out in laughter. They had waited so long for this moment and now everything was perfect. She remembered back to the day 6 months ago when Jellal thought he would never live long enough to see their daughter and here he was, lying beside her and teasing Kira with his constant nudging of her hands. Jellal placed a gentle kiss on Kiras forehead and handed her partly back to Erza, so that they both could hold her.

The little fight that took place three hours ago seemed non-existent and Jellal was just glad that all of this was over. In a few days Erza will have her emotions under control (he hoped so) and then they can be a happy little family.

'When do you want to have the next one?' Jellal whispered to her and curled a lock of her hair around his finger.

Erza suddenly blushed and realized he was teasing her...well, he could tease her, he hadn't spent 3 hours crying and shouting...

'It looks like you can't get enough of my moodswings, huh?' She murmured while looking down...Of course she wanted to have more children, but for now, Kira was enough.

After all, they needed more experience about how to be parents and they should just concentrade at their daughter and get married instead of making the next...

'Let's get married first and then...we'll look further...but that's easy for you to say, you don't have to carry them around 9 months!'

She nudged him with her elbow and Jellal rested his head on her shoulder.

'Well, sometimes your moodswings were very entertaining...'

'Oh shut up'

'Pssh, there are children present'

Erza was on the edge of throwing him out of the bed again, but he still held half of Kira...so she just decided on rolling her eyes.

'Can't wait to tell Ultear about her, I hope she can visit soon' Erza said and her mind wandered to the godmother of Kira...They'll never forget the day they told her

that she'd be Kiras evil aunt...

But Jellal looked really forward to bother her with daily reports on how Kira was growing...revenge is a sweet thing...

'I hope our next kids will have your red hair, it'll be a shame if the scarlet gets lost' He said while kissing one of her locks...

'What's up with you and being so gentle today...I get the feeling you just don't want to sleep on the couch...'

Erza teased back but then they both turned their attention back to Kira who looked at their parents with confused, big blue eyes...

* * *

After some time, Kira slowly began to fell asleep and Erza gently rocked her when the door opened and Wendy, Lucy, Juvia, Mira and Levy entered the room, curiously trying to catch a glimpse of Kira.

Erza saw them lurking behind the corner and Jellal waved them in their direction but pressing a finger to his lips, meaning they should be quiet.

They seemed to understand and tip-toed to the bed while slowly freaking out and getting big eyes at the sight of the baby.

'Oh look, she has her dads' hair' Lucy whispered and bowed down to have a better look at Kira while smiling gently at her. Levy couldn't contain her excitement and had trouble to stay silent and Juvias eyes filled with amazement and tears. Erza dared to bet that she was currently thinking about having babies with Gray and could imagine the rain woman to grab Gray by the collar and pushing him into a desolate chamber while screaming how much she wanted to have babies. Poor Gray…

Mira, who had already seen Kira, was the quietest of them, standing in the corner but still having big sparkling eyes.

Wendy, on the other hand, was excited despite having seen Kira before and Erza could feel how much the little dragon slayer already accepted her as some kind of sister.

'Would you like to hold her?' Erza said and tilted her head to the side, smiling at the little girl.

'Eeeeh? Are you really sure, Erza – san?' Wendy nervously blushed and was unsure about if she was really fit to hold a little kid.

'Of course, come here' She shifted a little closer to Jellal so that Wendy could sit down on the other side of the bed while Erza slowly handed Kira to her. Wendy didn't know what to do and just held the bundle while her smile was getting bigger and bigger.

Jellal observed the scene and looked at Erza who felt his gaze on her and looked back, smiling gently to him. Jellal leaned forward and plastered first a short, then a longer kiss on her lips and snuggled closer to him. Wendy blushed because of the actions of the two adults and handed Kira back to her mother. Lucy stood beside her and patted Wendy on the head, knowing how awkward it must be for Wendy to see the counterpart of her brother-figure kissing one of the persons she admired the most.

'Would you like to stay at the guild for tonight, Erza, Jellal?' Mira asked them while taking a closer look on Kira.

Erza was in no condition to go back to their house while still being so exhausted and Jellal felt more secure if they stayed at the guild. After all, Porlyscia, Mira and maybe Wendy could and would stay here too…

Jellal looked over to Erza and she nodded, they still had to get a few things from their house if they wanted to stay the night but he didn't want to leave Erzas side, so he took the keys out of his pocket and threw them to Mira.

'Mira, would you be so kind and get a few things for us?'

Mira nodded and Jellal listed the things they needed. A new set of clothes, baby rompers, some things for Kira, toothbrushes…

In the meantime, they are going to introduce Kira to the rest of the guild.

She was only a day old, and already a full member of Fairy Tail, unconditionally loved by everyone.

* * *

The master decided that it was time to catch the first glimpse of the new member of his family. Mira said to him that Erza and Jellal needed some privacy and that he'd come later.

Slowly opening the door and peeking inside he stepped into the dark room, only lightened by the moonlight which miraculously fell on the bed.

Erza and Jellal, both wearing pyjamas, were cuddling with each other while they held a little romper-wearing bundle in their hands, holding it tight, but gently. Jellal had one of his hands wrapped around Erza and she snuggled into his chest while his other hand secured Kira from the left side, Erza did the same thing from the right. The Master sneaked up to them, only to see Kira and then leave them alone. At the sight of the new little family he couldn't help himself but smile happily.

'So one of my daughters has grown up…and it looks like she made all the right decisions' he thought and looked on Jellal 'I guess It was right to trust you with Erza, you really make her happy'.

Looking back at Kira he smiled a warm smile. Looks like he had to wait until tomorrow to be formally introduced to her, but he would try his best to be the loving grandfather she deserved.

* * *

**So, here it is...I learned more about pregnancy and babies while writing this than during my whole Sex-ed in school...xDDD**

**I didn't want to describe the birth further...AND I'M SO SORRY I JUST LOVE WENDY-ERZA-JELLAL-BROMANCE/FAMILY RELATIONSHIP!**

**I already love Kira so much, idk...xD**


	15. Chapter 15-Kira

** Since the main story is actually concluded the next few chapters will be some one-shots about Jerza-life with Kira**

**If you are curious about something just ask, I'll take requests for these epiloges **

**(not full chapters, but if you have ideas, tell me^^)**

**And maybe some of you have already seen my second fic, called **_Closure_**.**

**I will most likely turn **_Closure_** into my oneshot-fic, meaning I will replace the first chapter with an overall view of the stories**

**And can I just say how fucking mad I am at Hiro Mashima for not putting Jelly in todays chap?**

**I miss him so much**

**I bet he's chilling with Laharl and Doranbolt on rocks**

**Re to review!**

**Sky Slayer:** I try my best ;D

**RubyDemonXoXo: **Kira will be one heck of a mage, no doubt about it. After all, just look at her parents!

And, as I already told you per PN, it's Ultear, she's smart, she's badass...she will be alright! Also, Lear is afraid of her...

**vampiressXO: **I get massive Jerza feels whenever I see Wendy...I mean...just look at her!

**BlackCatNeko999:** I've planned a few chapters, but they will not be in chronological order^^

**erzashea1: **Ultear is chilling in her little cabin on the sea, in safety because Lear is a chicken

**MagePrincess: ***blushes* here have the next chapter :3

**sajelajeelaa12:** OVERPROTECTIVE JERZA PARENTS FTW! That was actually my reason for wanting Erza to get pregnant...because I fucking love overprotective Jerza!

as for Kiras magic...I want her to have some kind of Sun-Based magic, I still have to figure out the details and some differences between her and Jellys magic...

As for gruvia: I ship them...kind of...(well, on the FT otp-list they're on place 4^^)

NaLu...well it's alright I guess? Don't hate me but I'm not so found of Natsu + Lucy combo, idk why...doesn't mean I don't want them to be together^^ It's a little difficult but I guess I'm one of the few

who doesn't ship them like hell, mainly because I want Lucy to be strong by herself and Natsu just keeps saving her again and again...I'm getting tired of it.

But I would be a liar if I say that I didn't squeal through a few NaLu moments...because they are really cute together^^ but I don't ship them like Jerza since Jerza is my definition of perfection

please don't hate me :x

**ScarletxBlue: **well, maybe he succeded... xDDD

**AddictedToFT: **shame on you for not reviewing in time! xD

YESS THIRTY JERZA KIDS

BECUASE THEY ARE PERFECT

**tttt: **can you read my mind? I was thinking on letting him see her one time^^

**TheDragoNSlayeRnATSU Nin-Nin:** about the Sex-Ed, well, I'm 16 now, but at our school we kinda have that every year on some form or another...

Fluffy Jerza scenes like a boss huh? well I hope that's right and that it hadn't just been luck xD

**mjxecxjd: **how the fuck can you all read my mind...I wanted to make a 'Congrats on your child' cake later xD and about Jellys tattoo...it's just so sexy... *drools*

EVERYONE AGREES WITH CANAS COMMENT! YESSS! because they need more babies.

Well, if you want me to, I'll do it^^

**And now, for this chapter: Introducing: Kira! (+...)**

**I based her behavior on my cousin, so she's like a normal child...well, kind of...xD**

**Disclaimer and all this shit: I own nothing except Kira. AND I LOVE KIRA ASDADFAJKLJFALKD MY JERZA BBY (+ the twins, but I just adore Kira I'm so sorry xD)**

* * *

_**Kira - Age 3**_

Jellal was sitting outside the house in the big garden, enjoying the sun on his face while the heat turned out to be a little problematic. Summers in Magnolia were, without a doubt, really hot and he and Erza already decided to buy a pool when Kira was elder, they didn't want to risk that she could fall into the water without knowing how to swim…

Still feeling his exhaustion from his previous job he had to say he really missed the quiet times in his life. Nothing against Fairy Tail or his guild mates but his favourite spot on the world would be right here and not in the messy guild hall, despite loving the noisy guild. He and Laxus came back yesterday after a 3 days job in Oak Town and he was pretty exhausted, not because of the job, the job was easy, but more of Laxus habit to go to bars whenever he had the time and sadly, he couldn't handle as much as Cana…so Jellal had almost started a fight with Fairy Tails Lightning Dragon Slayer…Coming home to his wife and child really was a blessing…despite his wife also was one of the reasons for his tiredness…

Looking over the garden he realized that, if Kira used the hammock, there was a risk of her falling down on this rock 1 metre away…he had to take care of that later….They made a lot of precautions to avoid Kira getting hurt, Erzas swords were hung up on high places and strongly attached to the wall so they wouldn't fall off, her armours were practically chained to their mannequins and the mannequins themselves were nailed to the floor, every corner of every table was made round so that Kira didn't hit her head…So they were a little bit overprotective about her, but nonetheless, they thought they made a pretty good job as first time parents. They tried everything to make Kira happy and that's' what counts. Jellal told himself that he was the laid back parent but he knew that he would go even more nuts than Erza if Kira would come in contact with a sharp knife.

Speaking of the devil, Erza came out of the backdoor, holding Kira on her arms while the 3 year old was eating a few strawberries while holding on her mothers' neck. Erza approached the other deckchair beside him and let Kira sit on her lap while she held her close. Kiras hair got longer and reached already her shoulders, her eyes turned out to be from the same shade of brown like Erzas but apparently that didn't stopped a few green freckles to appear…In almost all her facial features you could see Erza but despite that she really looked like a mini-girly-Jellal…

Jellal looked up and watched in amusement as Kira tried to escape her mother's grip and obviously wanted to go around but first, Erza wanted to wipe the strawberry juice that dropped from Kiras chin.

Kira couldn't hold still no matter how often she was told to do so, causing her parents to worry about her whenever they went on a trip together…

Since the time she could stand on her own two feet she ran around and mostly, away to explore something that was pretty dangerous, for example petting dogs of unknown people, trying to climb up trees, having a big interest in Erzas swords….

Finally, Kira had managed to escape her mother's arms and pouted at her while Erza reached forward and ruffled her hair, getting at least a little bit of revenge before the little blue haired girl ran off to the hammock.

'You know if you continue to feed her strawberries like that you'll have a rival for your strawberry cake' Jellals head rolled in Erzas direction and smirked at her, knowing how much Erza wanted to have her cake all for herself….

Erzas mouth opened, not knowing what to say before blushing and lying back in her deckchair.

'And you know if you continue to give her everything she wants she will be spoiled' She smirked at him, knowing that Kiras charm was irresistible for Jellal and that the 3 year old only needed to do the puppy eyes if she wanted something from her father…

'You know I can't resist those giant brown orbs' he countered and leaned over the rest of the chair, capturing Erzas lips in a quick kiss while his other hand got a hold on one of her locks. Erza returned the gesture and pulled him closer in a deeper kiss while getting completely lost in the moment…

…Until they could hear an 'eeeeeeew' behind them.

Kira looked at them, probably wanting some attention, and couldn't understand why her parents wanted to eat each other's faces, since, according to Natsu, it looked like that every time Jellal and Erza kissed.

Jellal laughed and placed a hand behind his head while winking Kira to come closer to him. At the sight of her father's winking hand she ran towards him and sat down on his lap while he cuddled with her.

Jellal had a little trick dealing with Kiras boredom or whenever he and Erza wanted some time alone…

He instructed Kira to look at his palm and snapped his fingers, causing a little artificial sun to appear in bright yellow/red/orange colours, radiating a little bit of warmth and a lot of light.

Since Kira was curious as hell she'd try to snap her fingers just like her father, hoping that one day a sun would appear in her palm too…

His plan worked, Kira started concentrating and snapped her fingers, but despite a few sparks, nothing happened…she pouted at her failure and snapped again…and again…and again…

'You know, if you continue to let her do this she might blow us up one day, and I will not forgive you if you show her any explosion magic'

Erza commented, looking at him with stern eyes. They knew that Kira had a lot of potential and if she wasn't able control her magic it could turn out in a disaster…

'I don't get why snapping your fingers is more dangerous than giving her wooden swords and teaching her battle stances…' Jellal commented back.

Erza sighed and smacked his head a little before leaning back, enjoying the sunrays on her body while Jellal did the same. Kira continued to snap her fingers and even managed to create a little bundle of light but sadly, both her parents were already asleep. Pouting at them, she left her father's arms and returned to the hammock where she intended to swing around, planning on driving her parents insane since she knew how they screamed at every little thing she did when they could not watch her.

* * *

_**Kira - Age 6**_

Erza sighed and put her book down while looking annoyed at the clock in the big living room. It was already past midnight and they had an important day tomorrow and still, her husband wasn't here. She knew he would be late but not this late, after all, they had to be ready at the church at 10am and due to the fact that he was a sleepyhead and she a perfectionist they were most likely not ready on time…Taking a quick look out of the window she could see that most of the street lights already had been turned off and that Jellal, if he was tipsy, probably would have trouble to find the keyhole…

She knew that Jellal wouldn't get drunk on purpose, but he was together with Gray, Loke, Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus. And especially the latter was well known for being a party beast so there was still a chance that her husband would be drunk and therefore having headaches on Grays wedding…In this case, he won't be allowed to sleep in the same bed with her for a long time since she promised Juvia that everything would be perfect.

Deciding that it was also too late for her to worry about Jellal she got up and turned off the lights before going to Kiras room to check if she was already asleep.

Walking down the floor and peeking into her daughters' room she could see Kiras silhouette lie in the bed while Bosco, her dog, was curled up beside her. The big northern wolf-hound lifted his head and waved his tail as he noticed Erza. Kira and Bosco were inseparable, at first, Erza felt unsure if Kira will be able to deal with a dog that's taller than her and didn't trust him but after seeing what a kind heart Bosco had she stopped worrying. He could accompany and protect her when Erza was not here and that calmed the worried mother down.

As she closed the door to not startle the six year she made her way to the room of her new born twins. She remembered back when Porlyscia told her and Jellal that they will have twins…a boy and a girl…she will never forget the priceless look on the face…

Of course, their birth has been even more painful than Kiras and Jellal even lost his conscience and both of his hands (yeah she broke them) before they could hold Akane and Akio in their hands. Both obviously had Erzas fiery red hair and impatience but now that Kira was older and could look out for herself most of the time they could focus on the two little babies.

Opening the door even more careful, knowing that Akio had a very light sleep, she peeked inside and noticed that Akane had kicked away her bed sheet. Being the overprotective one she was she sneaked inside the room, throwing a quick glance in Akios cradle where everything was alright and her son slept peacefully, she pulled the soft sheet of fabric over her daughters little body.

Despite having to take care of two babies at the same time they gained a lot of experience with Kira so they felt more relaxed as parents and the fact that they seemed to have made everything alright with their firstborn encouraged them about the twins.

Bowing down and placing a light kiss on her daughters forehead, who rather had a deep slumber unlike her father, and then doing the same by Akios cradle, causing the little boy to twitch his face and Erza hoped the hadn't awoken him, reminded Erza of the fact that it would be Jellals turn to calm them down and rock them in slumber when they would have started crying, and she did not plan to mess up their agreement to take turns for the twins.

Since none of them started crying Erza headed to her own bedroom which was logically located as far away as possible from the children's, and especially Kiras room, for obvious reasons…but thanks to these sound Lacrimas they could hear if the twins wanted attention.

Sighing and requipping in her night gown she laid down on the soft and warm covers of their King sized bed on which Jellal was so proud of while cursing her husband for not being here…god knows where he is right now…

Finally, 20 minutes later, Jellal opened the door to their bedroom, his hair messed up and already wearing his pyjama pants while trotting to the bed and having a hard time lying down. Erza still was half awake but decided to scold him in the morning about his whereabouts, not wanting to raise an argument in the night before Juvias wedding…Jellal didn't notice that she was still partly awake and let himself fall on the bed and cuddled into the big bed sheet. Erza slowly shifted near him and felt his surprise when she spooned him from behind, one of her favourite things to do, before resting her head against his shoulder. Jellal didn't turn around, he knew how much Erza liked doing this and truth to be told, he enjoyed her hands on his chest and her form pressed against his back a lot. Actually, he wanted to have some fun right now but they had to be in top shape tomorrow and if they started now they wouldn't get time to sleep…

'Took you time to come back' she whispered in his ear while her grip on him tightened. They didn't even know why the hell they needed a King sized bed, they always used just one side.

She felt him chuckle and he tried to turn around but Erza didn't let him. No, he needed to answer her and then he was allowed to kiss her…

'Fine…well, Laxus and Loke wanted to party a little bit more and so I had to take care of them, making sure that they don't overdo it with Gray…But then they wanted to go to a strip club and then I decided that it was time for me to go home'

Erza raised an eyebrow. If Jellal wanted to stay alive he had to make sure to never enter a strip club if there's a chance that she would find out. He made the right decision, even if he would have been dragged along she'd be mad at him if he ever dared to look on another woman…she was a little bit possessive about her husband. Besides, she had the right to do so, that's what this little ring on her finger told her…

'Lucky for you that you've come home then'

'I have married the most beautiful person on earth, why on Earthland should I go to a strip club?' he mused back while gently stroking her hand, the one that held her ring. Erza blushed a little at his comment and gently kissed his shoulder before cuddling on to him, allowing herself to finally fall asleep.

* * *

The door opened a little and a few strands of Light peeked through the gap. Kira peeked carefully into the room while holding a little artificial sun in her hand which spent her a little bit of light. Bosco stood behind her and looked curiously up at his master while waving his tail.

She could tell that both of her parents were asleep, but she also knew that her mother got a very light slumber after her birth, so it should be easy to wake her up.

Sneaking at the big bed she slowly crawled under the sheets while Bosco rolled himself together on the side of the bed. Kira nudged her mother's shoulder while nervously looking back into the darkness, afraid of what might lurk there.

Erza turned around and rubbed the sleep off her eyes while stretching herself a little, surprised to see Kira hovering over her, holding a sun in her hand.

'Kira? Everything alright?' she asked her daughter who made herself comfortable on the bed and cuddled into a pillow, turning off the sun.

'I had a nightmare' Kira snuggled herself closer to Erza and glanced nervously back into the dark.

Erza sighed and shifted away from Jellal, showing Kira that she could crawl in the gap between her mother and her father to feel more secure. Kira smiled at the invitation and climbed over Erza, and snuggled against the bed sheets and her mother since her father has started snoring.

Erza laid an arm around her daughter and shot a quick glance back at Bosco who was calmly lying beside the bed and looking around.

'What happened in your dream?' Erza asked and could feel Kira stiffen. Usually, the little blue haired mage showed herself as fearless as her mother and father and it needed a lot of fear to frighten her, after all, she tamed a northern-wolf-hound all by herself…

'There was this little orange haired man and he chased me around in the dark while sparkles flew in every direction…he constantly mumbled about Perfumes and that he wanted to turn me into one…'

Erza sighed, Kira had seen Ichiya once since she didn't let that idiot near her precious daughter but it seemed that he had stayed in her mind…Erza knew what it feels like to be afraid of Ichiya and so she could fully sympathise with Kira about this…She tightened her grip on the 6 year old and tried to fall asleep once more…

Well, tried.

While Kira had no trouble sleeping she felt herself reminded of her wedding where Ichiya unexpectedly showed up and practically assaulted her with his attitude during the first dance…she was really glad that Jellal punched him back or else she would have killed him…

Of course, the silence didn't last long. Sobbing and crying arose from the sound Lacrima and Erza and Kira shot her eyes open while Jellal was still sleeping soundly. Bosco got up and tapped to the door, waiting for someone to accompany him to the twins' room to calm them down but Erza didn't plan on doing that. She took care of them yesterday, now it was Jellals turn.

'Jellal, wake up. It's your turn'

She reached over but could only nudge him slightly on the shoulder since Kira was between them, but her husband showed no reaction. Pouting at him Erza reached out with her feet and touched his leg, nudging him a few times more which showed a little effect. Jellal let out a big sigh, mumbling an 'I'm gonna do it later' and drifting off into sleep again. Erza looked at Kira and her daughter looked back, both silently judging the heavenly body mage and pouting at him. Since Erza was a little too lazy to get up and throw him out of the bed her daughter would have to do it…

'Kira, would you be a dear and kick your father out of the bed?' she said and rested herself back against the pillow, watching in amusement as Kiras eyes widened and a playful smirk appeared on her face.

Kira was strong for her age, of course that had something to do with the training her mother let her run through as soon as possible to be able to protect herself and she knew how to use that strength.

She placed both her feet on her father's back and within a second Jellal met the floor. She rolled around to the edge of the back while throwing a devilish grin at the figure beside the bed. Jellal finally awoke and stood up, glancing at his wife and his daughter who were looking at him as if they were little demon.

'Your children need your attention' Erza smiled sheepishly at him before she and Kira rolled back in their sleeping position.

Jellal made a little grimace while also Bosco nudged him on the back, making sure that he would move and stop the crying.

'And here I was, thinking we were friends, Bosco' he murmured to the dog beside him.

The wolf-hound accompanied him to the room of the twins and stood guard in front of the door while Jellal entered the room.

As he already had suspected, it was only Akio who was sobbing, since Akanes sleep usually was rock-solid.

He walked to the cradle and put the crying baby on his arms, smoothing, rocking and shhh-ing him back to sleep while the little red haired ball of energy tried to grab his blue hair and started to pull on a few strands.

It took him 5 minutes of extreme gentle rocking to calm Akio down and another five to make him sleep but he had to say he cheated. He used his magic to create an artificial night sky which let the eyes of his son go wide, something Erza couldn't do and he didn't plan on telling her that he used his magic to get them to sleep so quickly…

Unlike Kira, none of the twins had his tattoo and he started to wonder if maybe only the firstborn of his family has it…but it's still a mystery and maybe they would only find it out when Kira had kids…but he didn't plan on letting his daughter get pregnant in the next 20 years, he would make sure of that…

Placing a light kiss on his sons' forehead he laid him back in the cradle, carefully adjusting the sheets and setting up a little moon with power for 20 minutes to keep him quiet. After that, he threw a quick glance in Akanes cradle but was glad to find out that she was still asleep, bowing down and giving her also a little kiss on the forehead while caressing the scarlet locks.

Stretching himself he made his way back to his bedroom where two demons were waiting, Bosco trotting beside him and offering him a little bit of sympathy. As soon as he opened the door he could see the silhouettes of Erza and Kira snuggling against each other while their steady breathing moved both of their bodies under the sheets.

Smiling happily while shaking his head he returned to his side of the bed, slipping under the covers and taking both of his girls in his arms, placing a light kiss on Erzas cheek and protecting Kira from the darkness in the room. He stayed awake for 10 more minutes to check if Akio really was asleep and gladly, he didn't hear any sobbing, and again, he allowed himself to drift off in a restful sleep, this time not being disturbed by his daughter who wanted to kick him out of the bed….

* * *

_Next morning…_

Erza felt someone shaking her shoulders before she made the effort to open her sleepy eyes. Kira bowed over her and tried to get her somehow awake while shouting not understandable words. As she finally regained a bit of her consciousness and blinked in confusion she saw that Kira was already in her outfit for Grays wedding and that Jellal waited outside the bed, wearing his suit and currently trying to fix his tie.

'Finally you are awake! Hurry up we only have 30 minutes until the wedding!'

Needless to say that Erza sprinted out of the bed faster than the speed of light.

* * *

**QUICK QUESTION!**

**Should I torture Erza and Jellal and let them have to deal with 'Where do babies come from?'**

**Leave a review if you like the story :) Reviews make me happy xD**


	16. Chapter 16- THE QUESTION

** Well, aren't you all some sadistic people xDDD**

**now, here have Jerza answering 'THE QUESTION'**

**this is kind of a crack chapter actually but I had fun writing the theories xD**

**kxxxxb1914: Because of the Boston-bombing? I hope you're alright :x**

**vampiressXO: yes they have two adorable little scarlet haired twins :3**

**a cookie for Nashi: Well I guess that Gray took down the offer because of his wedding...and because Juvia would go on a rampage if she'd ever find out :3**

**gakuen kiss: Erza: what do you mean with 'please torture them?' ò.ó**

**erzashea1: She'll ask both^^**

**nobody: Next Chapter will be Ultear and Meredy, I promise!**

**Madeline-chan09: We can never have enough jerza kids...srsly...I want to see some blue and scarlet haired babies at the end of the manga...**

**Guest: well these little humor-one shots are actually the sequel^^ I didn't bother to make another thread, so...**

**BlackCatNeko999: I prefer to torture Erza, but Jellal gets tortured by Erza...and both get tortured by Kira...**

**Princess Chic: aaaaaaaaaw let me hug you :3 AND YES OMFG THEY NEED TO BE TOGETHER! **

**RubyDemonXoXo: still kinda figuring out what the difference will be between hers and Jellys magic...xD**

**mjxecxjd: HE NEEDS TO APPEAR IN THE MANGA! UUUUUUUURGH I'm on withdrawl**

**ScarletxBlue: I have a lot of fun with her character as you can tell if you read this chapter...xD **

**sajelajeelaa12: thanks xD^^ I'm a little relucant to say something about NaLu since a lot of people said that I'm ignorant if I don't ship them as hard as they do...I know that most NaLu shippers are kind persons, but there are also someone who just insult you and that's making me sad^^**

**MagePrincess: I JUST WANT THEM TO HAVE A BIG DOG WHO IS KIRAS BFF AND THEY'LL BE SO CUTE AND OMFG...xD **

* * *

A bored Kira stirred her cornflakes while looking down on the table, her hand holding her head in place while she let out a few sighs and continued to move the spoon in the bowl, not wanting to eat any of it before the one thing bugging her was answered. Bosco laid under the table, definitely ignoring all his surroundings and just enjoyed disturbing the feet of his family…

Erza, on the other hand sat there on high spirits, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee, looking forward to a day of doing nothing since she came home after a job yesterday and took the day off. Meanwhile, Jellal was preparing a bath for the twins and while Aiko was already in the little cradle in the bathroom, Akane still refused to finish eating. As Jellal entered the kitchen and took a sip of his coffee he noticed Kiras bored and thoughtful face, that was pretty unusual for his vivid daughter…

'Something not right?' He asked Kira and with one hand he leaned on the back of Erzas chair and peeked into the newspaper, chuckling as he found out that his wife was currently looking at spots for vacation…

Kira looked up and pouted at first before laying her spoon down, irking her head from one side to another…

'Kira you've been looking down and been quiet since almost half and an hour, tell us what's bothering you' Erza demanded and laid the newspaper on the floor, resting her head on one of her hands and looking curiously and worried at the little girl while gesturing with the mug in her hand.

'Since I'm the older sister I've been wondering…' Kira said and a light blush appeared on her cheek since she thought it was such a natural thing to now…she felt a little bit stupid….

'Where exactly do Babies come from?'

Erza choked on her coffee and had to clear her throat while Jellal awkwardly averted his gaze, looking out of the window. Soon after Erza had herself under control she stared at Jellal with a horrified face, but he husband quickly grabbed Akane out of her baby chair, ignoring the protests he heard from his youngest daughter while shouting an 'I'm gonna bath the twins now, your mother will explain' and with that, he rushed to the bathroom.

Erza stood up as fast as possible and chased him in panick but had to find out that he already locked the bathroom behind him. Hammering against the door in agony she shouted his name in the most furious way possible.

'JELLAL! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR YOU'RE NOT GONNA LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS JELLAL!' Each one of her words was combined with a punch against the door.

'Sorry Erza, but Akane really needs a bath right now…'

'JELLAL I SWEAR IF YOU'RE NOT COMING OUT RIGHT NOW…'

'Good luck and have fun!'

'YOU BASTARD'

Kira watched in amusement and confusion as she saw her parents bantering, but she really wanted to know the answer…all she knew was that out of nowhere her mother's belly had gotten bigger and *poof* the twins appeared….

After 5 minutes of knocking Erza had calmed down from most of her anger, but still with the desire to do horrible things to her husband if he ever dared to leave the bathroom. The redhaired woman shot a 'Why me' look at Kira who still didn't know what the answer was, but it had to be something strange since her parents usually were so eager to explain her everything…

'Can't we deal with that tomorrow? Or next week?' Erza managed to blurt out in a rather awkward way as her face turned in a brighter shade of red than her hair. Kira had never seen her this flustered and confused and so she just sighed…

'Fine, then I'm gonna ask Uncle Natsu or Gray… '

Erzas eyes widened in horror. She didn't want Natsu and Gray to tell her daughter about…it. She really needed to come up with an idea…

'No, no, no, no, it's fine I'm gonna explain it to you'

Oh god why! Dear Mavis help me!

Sitting down beside her curious looking daughter Erza had to think about something, anything. Kira was still too young to know the truth..how was she gonna do this?

Taking a deep breath she looked with a painful expression at her daughter and faced her…

**Why**…

'So, you know making Babies is like…baking a cake'

**What the hell**

'Baking a cake?' Kira tucked her head to one side and stared up the ceiling 'Does that mean I was pastry once and Aiko and Akane were too?' Kira wasn't sure if she liked that…does that mean that if she eats cake, she eats babies?

'No…you know…you need certain..ingredients…and it does only work with two people and then…you mix them up together and…'

'Ah I understand, that's the reason your belly was swollen! You ate the pastry and then it evolved into babies!'

Kiras face lightened up and as she was proud about how she figured this out by herself… that really did make sense regarding her mothers love for cake…

'Yeah, that's right' Erza smiled and thought her job here was done, but Kira wanted more information…

'What are the ingredients? And what'll happen if I eat the pastry? Will I get a baby too? And is there an oven inside your belly?'

**Please put me out of my misery**

Erzas face stiffened at the curiosity of Kira, but she also knew that her daughter had no problem about going to Natsu and Gray and let them have explaining what these 'ingredients' are…

'Well, the ingredients are actually…a magical egg and a special frosting but it's very rare and we don't use it for normal cakes….so there's no chance that a baby will grow inside you…And no, there's no oven inside my belly'

'But how do the babies get their form then? If they're made out of pastry they can't just evolve themselves, right?'

'Well, ok, there might be some kind of Oven, but you don't have it yet, you'll get it when you're older' Erza awkwardly patted her daughters head and just wished that she could sink in the floor right now…this story will backfire at some point and she knew it…

'And why do you need Daddys help for it? I mean you can bake a cake all by yourself'

'It's just a magical law, and it can't be anyone, so…'

'Aaaah I understand now!'

Kiras face lightened and she stood up from the stool, finally leaving Erza alone after she had all the information she wanted…

'I'm gonna go outside now Mom! Bosco, follow me!'

And with that, the little whirlwind ran out of the house, followed by her big guard dog who didn't miss the opportunity to give Erza a judging look.

The redhead just shrugged at the dog and wondered, if the big grey/black monster actually understood everything they'd say…His intellect slowly got creepy….

Erza sighed and took a glance at the clock…Since Jellal wouldn't come out of the bathroom soon she decided it was time to take a nap…It was bothering her that he left her alone to deal with all of this…she will have to punish him at some time and she already had a plan on how to do this…but this will have to wait…

Staying up and going in the living room, only to lay down on the couch and kicking her shoes off she thought about the utter rubbish she just told her daughter…special ingredients, magic egg,…yeah, right. Now her daughter will see a baby in every pastry…

Slowly closing her eyes Erza fell asleep while she cursed her husband in any way possible…

* * *

Jellal was just happy he escaped the awkward conversation, even if that meant that his wife will turn his life into hell on eart for the next few weeks…He thought he would have to deal with this in a few years when Kira has already matured a little and not when she's 6 years old…that's too early for her to learn the truth…

Putting the baby stompers back on Akane who just giggled as her father struggled to dress her he thought of a way to make up for his betrayal…and came to the conclusion that it would be the best to buy 10 'I'm sorry' Strawberry cakes…

Sighing as he finally had the twins dressed he took them both in his arms and peeked through the door gap… he was sure Erza wouldn't harm him if he carried the two children…

Almost sneaking out he heard a little snoring from the living room…Erzas snoring…good, that meant she was asleep…

Tip-toeing to the twins room as they both still giggled and Akio grabbed his hair and yanked on it he was sure that Kira was outside…he had to ask Erza about what she told their eldest…

Laying them both down in their cradles he saw they already yawned for their forenoon nap, good, they would sleep for a while…time for him to get some peace.

Gently stroking Akanes head, on which he could almost see the fierce scarlet locks grow, he gave them a last look and shut the door.

As he crossed the living room he had to chuckle at the sight of Erza, laying on the couch like she'd been drunk and snoring…she only did that when she was in deep slumber and that was rare.

Silently approaching her, smiling goofy at her expression which really looked like she'd been on an exhausting party he kneeled beside the sofa, brushing some of her strands out of the way to have a better look on her closed eyes.

Leaning forward and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead which maybe lasted a little bit too long, since she moved and shifted her position a little more backwards, he made the decision to make up for the torment she'd gone through today.

But first, he'd have a meeting with the newspaper and his favourite deckchair on the Veranda.

Letting his eyes slip away from the sleeping form of his wife he stood up and quickly went outside, grabbing the newspaper as he passed the table and sat down in the midday sun.

'Council decided to pass change Charta 43 – Animal rights activists go on defense mode… Blue Pegasus and Mermaid heel – a lovestory? Get a look at Lamia Scale – Jura on 'how to be a wizard saint' …. Truly nothing's happening..' He sighed and put the newspaper aside, crossed his arms behind his head and just enjoyed the sun…but then Bosco dashed in the garden, holding a stick in his mouth while Kira chased after him, hopping around and trying to get a hold of the stick. To accomplish that, she just made an assault on her companion, pinning him down on the ground while clenching her fingers in his thick fur, trying to keep him on the ground and taking the stick out of his mouth.

Bosco didn't seem to like that and as soon as he'd shaken Kira away from him he trotted sulking to the Veranda.

Kira, who was still rolling in the grass, dying of laughter, felt the gaze of her father resting on her and she slowly stood up, wiping the dirt away from her summer dress and ran towards him.

'Hey there' Jellal said and ruffled her blue locks, taking out a little branch that had entangled in her hair 'don't get too messy'. He said, smiling brightly at her, but then a blush appeared on his cheek, showing that he felt uncomfortable.

'So…did your mother tell you what you wanted to know?' He shifted around awkwardly in his chair as he watched his daughter sitting down besides the sulking Bosco, trying to pet him.

As soon as Kira saw her fathers flushed face and remembered her mothers horrified expression she couldn't suppress a chuckle….the topic of baking a baby somehow tortured them both and they obviously didn't want it to explain…she could use some fun…

'Yes, well, kinda…she only told me that you need two people and then your belly gets bigger…maybe I'll ask someone in the guild since Mom doesn't seem to know…'

Jellals eyes widened. Oh no, he had to stop this now.

'No, wait, I'll explain it!'

**'Gotcha**' she slyly thought for herself and played the curios one…time to torture her dad...

'Okay, then, how do they grow inside you? And why do you need two people? And where do they come from'

Jellal took a deep breath, unsure what to say…from what it seemed like, Erza didn't told her much so he could come up with a story by himself…

'Well, you know Kira…sometimes you see shooting stars, right?'

Kira nodded, but got really confused…what had shooting stars to do with all this? They were cakes, right? Kira decided to play along...maybe her father didn't know either and babies just popped out of nowhere…

'Well, if you're very lucky, then a shooting star comes down to earth and touches you. If that happens the star turns into a child and grows inside a woman's belly'

Yes, he doesn't know either…I guess… Kira said but watched in amusement as the tattoo on her father's face nearly vanished.

'And why do you need two people for this?'

Jellal awkwardly rubbed his neck and averted his gaze while searching for an acceptable and understandable answer for his daughter….

'well, you know, the man has to hold hands with the woman because…the star needs to know that two people desire this…so..'

Kira raised an eyebrow…some things of the story seemed pretty odd to her...but some of them made actually sense…

'Is that the reason why I can create a sun? because I've been a shooting star?'

Jellal smiled gladly as he thought she believed him…

'Yes, that's exactly the reason.'

'But why can't mummy create a sun? or uncle Gray? Are they not shooting stars?'

The man panicked inside but could somehow keep a straight face as he thought about a logical answer…

'Well, I don't know about Gray, but your mother has been a spirit of a…metal…shooting star, you've been one of light'

**Yes, congratulations.**

Kira nodded but was still confused…so Babies were children which lived inside shooting stars and inhabited humans until they were ready, according to her father…Her mother told her that they are some sort of cake…come to think about it, does that make them cannibals for eating cake?

Cutting her thoughts right there before things got more complicated she smiled at her father, she still wasn't sure what to believe but she will ask them another day…if they both actually how babies are made…

'Thanks dad! Bosco, come!'

The big beast stood up and they both ran out to the streets again, wanting to play at the big field beside the guild.

Jellal smiled gladly at them and thanked god for his salvation as he remembered that he wanted to ask Erza what exactly she told him…

Standing up and stretching himself he let out a yawn as he went inside the house again…

Taking a quick look at the still sleeping twins he made sure everything was alright and then made his way back to the living room where a half awake Erza was still lying on the sofa.

'Hey there' he approached her slowly and sat down on the sofa before her body and caressed her cheek, trying to make her forget about his betrayal on the breakfast table. Since Kira was occupied with who knows what and the twins were asleep he thought they both could spend some time together…

And with that thought he pressed his lips first to her temple, then to her neck and then two her lips. She responded a bit reluctant at first but soon lost herself, answering back with all the concentration she could have in her half-asleep state. As they broke apart he wanted to make his next move but she just pushed him away and opened her eyes slightly.

'Go away traitor' she asked and turned around, sulking. He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, turning her back to face him again, pulling her into a hug while she still protested, but gave up after some time as he placed a few light kisses on her lips and neck.

'You know that didn't help much…she asked me 'the question' a few minutes ago so I had to make up a story about how children are ghost within shooting stars, since you didn't tell her one…'

Erzas eyes widened in confusion and pushed him away. Of course she had told Kira a story, she had invented some theory about how babies were cakes!

'But...Jellal, I already told her a story about how babies are made. I told her they were some kind of cakes'

As their panicked and confused eyes met they both recognized what her daughter has done. She asked Erza, then asked Jellal, and since her parents gave her two different answers she was probably confused and would ask the next person about it…

* * *

'They always act like they know everything and if you ask them one question they tell you two different things…what do you think, Bosco?'

The big Wolfhound just laid there on the cloud, looking at her with these raised dog-eyebrow-things and made a little 'hmmph' sound, then he turned around continued his sunbath.

Kira was sitting on a wall near Fairy Tails guild house, enjoying the rays of the midday sun while still thinking about what her parents told her…

She couldn't imagine that both stories were right…who might have experience with this…

As she let her legs swing down the wall she saw a familiar figure.

Cana rolled a giant barrel of rum down the road; it looked like Mira had ordered here to go home and continue drinking there and just gave her a giant barrel…yeah, that's what most likely happened…

As the brunette recognized the sitting girl she waved her hand at Kira and smiled

'Hey there little brat! What's on your mind? You look so gloomy? Don't tell me Erza-'

'No it's nothing like that, I've just been thinking about something…'

Kira chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. She really liked Fairy Tails alcoholic, she found her very funny, especially when she threw her barrels around at the guild, but for some reason, her mother was always mad at Cana…

'Don't think too hard, it will damage that little head of yours'

Cana winked at her and lifted her barrel up before placing it beside the wall and with a hop, the woman sat beside her.

'What's bothering you?'

Kira slightly remembered about Cana once teasing her parents, shortly after the twins were born…'If you continue making babies like this you could start your own guild in 5 years'…so that means that Cana must know how they're made, right?'

'you know, I asked mum and dad how babies are made and they told me two different things…I don't know what I should believe…'

Cana almost died of laughter, the pure thought of Erza and Jellal making up some child-fit stories about how babies are made…too amusing…

'What's so funny?' Kira looked in confusion at the brunette who was holding her stomach 'I just figured that maybe my parents don't know how babies are made either…'

At this comment, Cana truly lost it…of course they knew how babies are made…but she doubted that the way they made their children would be safe for children…

'I'm….I'm….alright….just…give me a second! Heeeew'

Cana looked sheepishly at the little girl..well, for her age she was pretty mature so the card mage thought she could handle the truth…besides, she needed to know at some point anyway…and knowing her awkward parents they won't tell her until she's sixteen, so…

'Come here Kira, let me tell you a story of how babies are made…first off, maybe you once heard a few noises from your parents' bedroom…'

* * *

As Erza was reading her new favourite romance novel while leaned against Jellal, who was solving a crossword riddle and tried to think of the latin word for 'Wall' Kira stepped in, eyes with a glassy look and looking like something had eaten her soul.

Erza looked up and noticed the horrified look on her daughters face and had a good idea what had happened…but the redhead played innocent.

'Something wrong my dear?' she asked with a faked worry. She knew exactly what was wrong.

Kira, still in her trance-like state, just shook her head and walked to her room, leaving her parents alone.

Erza got up and nudged Jellals shoulder before saying with a terrified expression.

**_'She knows'_**

* * *

**Omfg this is kind of a crackchapter…xD**

**next chapter will be starring Ultear and Meredy, then Erza, Jelly, Kira and OC boyfriend...and I want to write something about Lear seeing his grandkids...just for fun...**


	17. Chapter 17 - Vacation

**I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE**

**School has been a lot of stress lately so I had to study**

**(exams...ugh...)**

**well, you know I'm usually fast with updates, but the next few will take time because of school...**

**This chapter just contains the 'Jerza family meets Ultear again' - story**

**Re to Review!**

**Cupcake-Lover-1374: I'm not letting Kira get pregnant, I'm sorry^^ I want to keep her around 6-7 years old xD (maybe 15 for the Boyfriend -chapter)**

**XBladeshooterX: xD yeah, I also liked the ending a lot^^**

**vampiressXO: I had A LOT of fun imagining them...especially Erzas xD**

**Princess Chic: Sorry it took me so long :/**

**erzashea1: I'm flattered! :3**

**DiamondAnime: cut her some slack, she's been too much abused by Erza as punching back, let her have a little revenge^^**

**Madeline-chan09: I kinda like writing crack chapters...xD I somehow love to write Ultear^^**

**Nobody: aw her evil aunt :3 I love her so much xD**

**mjxecxjd: well, maybe Kira will give her parents 'The Talk' because they explained it wrong to her xD**

**ScarletxBlue: Imagine your child being disgusted about what you did to make it...xD**

**BlackCatNeko999: Trying my best! xD**

**RubyDemonXoXo: Due to school I've only been able to write Ultear, but I'll try to be faster with Lear/Boyfriend^^**

**AddictedToFT: Hey there, my buddie! xD MY FUCKING JERZA FEELS THEY ALSO EXPLODE WHILE WRITING ALL THIS SHIT! xD**

**MagePrincess: yes. Magic egg. Ask Erza for further explanation on how to use this magic egg...**

**Nobody: I'm so sorry, but I had a lot of stress lately^^ I know I'm usually fast with updates but I didn't manage it this time^^**

* * *

**If there are any plotholes tell me, this was the only chapter that took me weeks to write so I'm not sure if I connected everything since my head is messed up^^**

_**TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE BIRTH OF THE TWINS**_

* * *

'You sure we're on the right path, Erza?' Jellal panted heavily as his wife guided them through a thick tropical forest. The air was hot and wet, the sun stung them on the skin and they wandered around for almost an two hours…He was out of breath, he carried a sleeping Kira on his back and they had forgotten their supplies on the train…meaning they were thirsty and hungry…

Bosco tagged along, but even the big wolflike-animal had trouble keeping up because of his thick furry coat…

Erza, on the other hand, didn't want to face the fact that she had led them into a thick green labyrinth.

'Yeah, we are, I mean we have to go South – East and that path leads in that direction, so…'

Her eyes wandered befuddled around the area, trying to search for the little path she chose to lead them an hour ago.

Jellal wiped the sweat from his forehead and had to take care that Kira didn't fall off while he tried to sit down on a big rock, getting some rest.

They were on vacation in Bosco since they haven't seen Ultear and Meredy for almost a year and Kira finally wanted to meet her godmother, and not only talk to her through the Lacrima… that was the reason why they decided to take the trip to the little desolate cabin on the beach where the fugitive and her daughter lived together…

Ultear had been a big help for Erza and Jellal since she often agreed to keep Kira occupied since the little blue haired devil and her aunt got along fantastical, so fantastical that Jellal feared his little pretty daughter would turn into a second Ultear and haunt him 'til the end of days…Erza just laughed at him for his worry.

Oh what wouldn't he give for a drop of water…the thirst became even more intolerable the more humid the air got and right now it was midday…it was torture.

As he felt movement and hands on his back he could feel that Kira had awoken. The 5-year old opened her eyes and gazed exhausted in the distance, feeling confused why the hell they weren't already at the beach…the sun was truly unbearable.

Jellal softly let his daughter slip off his back and she sat herself down beside him, trying to get the sleep out of her eyes.

The reason why they weren't able to visit Ultear and Meredy sooner was simple; Jellal had to wait 5 years to leave the country without being accompanied by a second S-Class mage besides Erza. It wasn't that they'd have a problem if Mira tagged along, but this was more of a family-thingy…another thing also occurred, Erza was in her first month pregnant with their new child…But they had promised Kira to visit her aunt soon, and they couldn't wait a few months more or Erza wouldn't be in the condition to make the road trip to the desolate place the two women lived.

'Mum, why aren't we there yet?' Kira rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned in her hand, she was sure that Ultear said on the Lacrima that the trip would only take an hour, so why were they still in the forest?

'Your Mum messed things up and we probably took the wrong path' Jellal patted her head and pouted at Erza. The redhead just blushed and had to suppress the urge to stick her tongue out, but right now, she has to be the mature one…

'I did not mess things up, Jellal. Ultear told us to follow route 4 and this is route 4' Erza crossed her arms and looked at the two sitting figures in front of her, Bosco curled himself up beside her and nudged her leg, gazing up to her with exhausted puppy eyes…This dog knows how to melt her heart…

Erza sighed in slight annoyance.

'Fine, we'll rest for a bit'

Jellal let himself fall back and Kira did the same. Sure, he was muscular and very well built, but carrying his daughter around for two hours in the heat...that's something completely different.

'Why don't we just contact Ultear and tell her we're lost?' Jellal managed to say while wiping the sweat out of his face 'I'm sure she can tell us the right path in an instant'

Erza blushed, she didn't want to admit to the raven haired woman that she led them on the wrong path…she didn't want to give her more teasing-information.

'We can find the path by ourselves, there's no need for that' She muttered and sulkily turned around.

'you know, if you weren't so stubborn things would be a lot easier' Jellal crossed his arms behind his back and let the sweat drop from his face. Even though he only wore a light shirt the heat was unbearable. Erza, in one of her adventure get-ups consisting of short trousers and an olive green top, showed only a little exhaustion and couldn't understand why her husband was out of breath.

'I don't have to remind you that you're just as stubborn as I am' she told him off and her face twitched in uprising anger and annoyance as she shifted her weight from one leg to another…

'Well, why am I the one who wants to ask for help rather than going around in circles?' Jellal sat back up and looked her straight in the eye with a furious expression.

Kira watched her two parents banter and ignored them. She was used to their fights, they needed them from time to time and a few hours later, everything would be alright, so she just rolled her eyes at them and shifted her attention to her little bag.

She was the only one that didn't forget her things on the train, but sadly, there were no supplies, food or water in her bag, just a few things she wanted to show to her aunt…and the little communication Lacrima….

'IF YOU WANT WATER THEN YOU CAN HAVE IT'

Erza suddenly requipped her Sea-Emperess sword and sent a splash of water in Jellals direction, but he dodged it quickly, rolling to the side. The slice of water split the rock where she was sitting on in half, missing her by only one metre. The swampy water only added a new level of wet heat to their surroundings and ran away, hiding between the next bushes, afraid of another slice of water.

Jellals eyes widened and he couldn't help but think his wife might have lost her mind on the last crossroad.

'ARE YOU INSANE? YOU MISSED HER BY ONE METRE!'

Jellal exploded, but he could do nothing about it. He knew Erza wouldn't do something that would harm their daughter, but seeing the rock she was sitting on sliced in half…that frightened him.

'You know that I can calculate every slice of my sword, I would never have hit her!' She said calmly, but her eyes twitched in regret as she put her sword back.

Kira sighed and took the little Lacrima in her hand, feeling the familiar surface and the well-known communication mechanism.

_'Ultear, can you hear me?'_

If her parents were busy fighting against each other, then she would have to be the one who'll guide them out of the jungle…

**'Kira! Where are you? You're supposed to be her an hour ago! Did something happen?'**

She heard the worried and outraged sharp voice of her aunt through the Lacrima and could only chuckle. Her godmother really liked to make a big deal out of everything…

_'No, don't worry. We're just kinda…lost...'_

She could hear Ultear mentally sigh and hold her head in an annoyed way…

**'Well, that was probably expected…How long have you followed Route 4?'**

Kira thought back and remembered that her mother said 'Route 4 ends here, the only one left is Route 5' as they arrived on the dead end of Route 4.

_'Until the dead end'_

**'Route 4 has no dead end…on the crossroad with Route 5 there's a broad path, that's Route 4'**

_'But… there were only broken trees and bushes, it looked like a dead field, there has been no path'_

**'Well, there was a storm a few days ago, maybe they just blocked the path…'**

Silence fell between them for a few moments as Ultear thought of a way to guide them to their little cabin…

**'Say, Kira…you can create a sun, right?'**

'_Yes'_ Kira already had an idea what Ultear wanted her to do…

**'Can you let them shine for a few minutes and let then explode?'**

_'Yes! I mastered the explosion a month ago!_' Kira said proudly and couldn't help but smile. She practiced a lot with her father on her magic, so that one day she could be an S-Class mage like her mother.

**'Great! Now listen here, I'm gonna go on a little hill, it'll take 10 minutes. I want you to create a Sun when I arrive at the top, let it hover for 2 minutes and then let it explode.'**

_'got it'_

**'Good girl!'**

And the transmission broke. Kira turned her attention back to her parents again who were now in a little hand to hand combat as her father tried to take her mother the sword away.

If you'd look at the scene, you could have thought that they were two little children and Erza had taken Jellals favourite toy away… sometimes Kira wondered if she wasn't the one most mature in their family…

Bosco was still hiding behind the bushes, but as soon as he had the chance he hurried over and hid behind Kira. Right now, everything in their surroundings could be destroyed by their parents…except Kira.

'If you would have listened to me earlier we would have at least our supplies with us!'

'Well, if you didn't insist on taking the path through the thickest jungle we might have never been stuck here!'

Kira rested her head on her hands and watched in amusement the two 'adults' before her. She still had 4 minutes to wait before she should create the sun…so she just passed her time watching her parents fight with each other…

Everyone could tell that this was a harmless banter as no one dared to hit the other, nor did they use magic, they only seemed to fight for stress relieve. She was sure if she'd stop them now they would be normal again, but then she'd have nothing to do…

So she watched her Dad pinning her Mum down, careful so that he didn't hurt her belly where her sibling would somehow show up at some time, then her Mum flipped him over and he landed in a nearby bush and both of them laughed as the blue haired man charged again at her, but Erza evaded with a slight movement, but as soon as she turned around, Jellal was already there, lifting her up on his shoulder and not letting her down, a winning smirk on his face.

Kira knew better than thinking that her father had already won, not when a bright light appeared in her mother's hand which manifested into a spear. She slammed the spear into the ground and lifted herself up from his shoulder, doing a somersault in the air and landing on her own two feet, grinning viciously and letting her hair dance in the wind.

'Playing with weapons now, are we?' Jellal smirked and made himself ready. They both had sparred numerous times and knew each other's movements perfectly. They could dance with swords with their eyes covered and both of them wouldn't hurt each other, so there was no way they couldn't have a little fun.

From all their time together he knew that fighting was one of Erzas favourite ways to get rid of stress, he learned it from her first pregnancy when she tried to fight whenever she can, it went so far that he bought some mannequins consisting of the hardest steel there was, but they didn't last long…

He gathered some beams of light in his palms and fired them at their surroundings, Erza was enjoying this too far for his liking, she couldn't do jobs for the next 8 months and she wanted to make sure she wouldn't get out of shape and there was no one besides Jellal she trusted with shooting light beams at her while being pregnant…

She dodged them and requpipped in her Flight Armor, both of them now chasing each other now.

Kira decided that 10 minutes had already passed and gathered her magic in her palms, creating first a little, then a growing golden sun. As she put more and more magic in it, the sun rose up in the sky and became bigger and not long after, the burning ball of magic had grown to the size of one of these magical cars…

* * *

Ultear stood upon a hill as she finally saw the big golden mass rise up and marking a position not far away from her own. As she let her eyes rest on the giant ball of magic she couldn't help but feel proud of her niece, not only did she have a special magic, but she could already control it…

The last time she saw the little girl had been a year ago on her birthday. She remembered her happy face as Meredy and herself showed her Bosco. They had found the little puppy abandoned somewhere in a city, almost starving to death. It was the normal fate of Bastard-Dog in a rich country; everyone just liked the pure-breed. They cured him, took care of him and decided to give him to Kira, since she always wanted a comrade. She decided to call him Bosco, after his homeland, and the seemed to truly enjoy his new family.

Suddenly, the large sun exploded in various colours like a firework and golden and red spirales drilled through the air. 'Such a little show-off' Ultear thought by herself.

The forest was shattered by another loud explosion, which cut some trees down and left a break through the tight vegetation, followed by a beam of light and loud screams…

'Erza and Jellal must've a little argument' Ultear smirked and felt amused at the thought of Jelly getting beaten by his wife…after all, he wouldn't dare to hit her.

As she quickly made her way through the jungle, fearing that Jellal and Erza would cut down every tree there was (and Ultear liked the vegetation here, she wouldn't allow them to mess up her home) she finally arrived at a little clearing, spying through some bushes she could see her precious little niece looking bored at her two parents who were currently trying to pin each other down and blaming their husband/wife for a lot of silly things, but were still giggling.

Ultear shook her head in amusement before stepping out of the bushes, crossing her arms and smirking evilly at the two 'adults' in front of her.

'Gosh, Erza, Jellal, not in front of the kids' she cocked her head to one side and as soon as she wanted to make a step forward, she could feel two tiny arms wrapping around her waist and a weight pressing against her form.

'Ultear!' Kira clung on to her and the woman quickly kneeled down to ground level, wrapping her arms around the little girl.

'Hey there missy'

Bosco started running towards his former owner and wagged his tail, trying to nudge Ultears elbow and get her attention.

'My, haven't you grown?'

She let go of Kira and patted the head of the giant dog, receiving a few more nudges and attempts to lick her hand and face. The big dog really wanted to cuddle…

But now, it was time to pay attention to the married couple which was still lying in its awkward position, Erza lying on top of Jellal and holding him by his collar while Jellal was frozen in his position as he tried to roll to the side.

'You two will be the death of me…' Ultear murmured, but decided to make them pay later for leading Kira around an hour in this abnormal heat, so she just waved her hand, signalling them to follow her.

As Erza got off of Jellal and kneeled besides him on the ground he quickly stood up and wiped the dirt off his clothes before offering his hand to her, which she gladly accepted. Ultear noticed the little blush on both their faces, despite being married, they liked to be awkward with each other…

'some things never change…' she muttered for herself, but Kira just threw a confused look at her. Ultear shrugged her shoulders and began leading them through the jungle, Bosco chasing around some birds in front of them.

As they finally arrived on the desolated beach, filled with lots of white sand and the waves of clear water constantly crashing against the shores, Kira couldn't help but gasp.

Sure, she saw a lot of beaches, they often visited Hargeon and went to the Akane Resort for vacation, but there were always so many people…

On this beach, there was no one.

Ultear noticed the awe on Kiras face and directed her gaze on a little house under some palms. Well, ok, you need to define the word little…

It looked spacious, but nothing compared to the giant building Kira lived in…but on the other side, they needed all the space for her mother's luggage.

Speaking of her mother, she and her father were one heart and one soul, still constantly bickering and teasing each other but they were holding hands and smiled.

'Come on Kira, I'll show you the beach' Ultear felt that the two needed some privacy, so she decided to give Kira a sightseeing tour first. Jellal and Erza seemed to want to talk.

Ultear showed them a knowing wink and added 'Don't take too long, we're gonna have lunch in about 20 minutes, wandering around so much must've made you hungry'

And with that, the raven haired woman was dragged away by Kira, who was fascinated by the sheer beauty of the beach.

Jellal cleared his throat and both of them sat down on the soft green grass, leaning on a palm trunk.

A few minutes of silence passed by as Erza finally got the courage to speak.

'Jellal, listen, I'm sorry how I behaved earlier' She looked him in the eyes and he could see that she truly regretted blaming and attacking him, but he knew that this was just a formal apology. They had forgiven each other the moment they started the fight.

'Well, you kinda had a reason, guess I'm gonna have to apologize too' He lifted his arm and put it around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Erza rested her head on his chest as they both glanced at the figures of Ultear, Kira and Bosco running up and down on the beach while a fresh sea breeze smashed Erzas hair in Jellals face.

'Erza, would you mind shifting your position to the other side? Your hair makes it difficult to see and to speak' He said while he tried to not choke on her scarlet locks which were constantly in his face.

'I'm sorry' Erza quickly went to his other side and Jellal put his arm around her again, placing a light kiss on her temple.

'But you know, you really scared me back in the forest'

He smirked and nudged her side.

'Well, I can't get out of shape, so…'

'…so you have to be scary to maintain your repetition?'

Erza giggled and leaned her head against his chest.

'Maybe…but I know how I can turn into a monster when I'm pregnant…You deserve an award for your patience, you know that?'

'I already have my award'

He said softly and let his arm slip to her waist before caressing her belly. Soon, they would have another addition to their family…

'Stop your flattering Jellal, you don't have to flirt with me anymore, we're married'

'The best way to deal with mood swinging monster are compliments, right?'

He smirked at her and pulled her closer, but the 'mood swinging monster' caused, ironically, a mood swing in her and she pushed him away before crossing her arms before her chest and pouting at him.

'Ok I have to admit, I deserved that' He laughed and laid back into the grass, looking at the clear blue sky.

A few moments later, Erza crept over to him and laid herself on his chest, so that instead of the sky he could see her scarlet locks dancing in the wind. Her face was plastered with a beautiful smile and he lifted his head, caressing her cheek before she closed the distance between them, letting her lips softly press against his as her hands wandered to the backside of his head, pulling him closer.

Jellal loved these moments; they could show their affection with just a little kiss and didn't need to constantly shout around 'I love you!'s' because both of them knew they did. A simple kiss, a short eye contact, a tight embrace…that's all they needed.

He responded as soft and passionate as he could, the atmosphere was not fitting for a heated tongue battle, that was something when they were completely alone, but in this calm and beautiful place, they didn't want to rush things and so they were happy with a sweet, long kiss and didn't need more.

As they were finished, Erza rolled down beside him, her head resting near his shoulder, using his arm as a pillow while her hand laid on his chest.

The relaxing silence was broken by their growling stomachs, which decided to make themselves notable at the same time.

Both of them sighed and got up, making their way down to the little house.

* * *

'Want something to drink?' Ultear prepared two drinks for her and Kira, as she could tell, the 6 year old was very thirsty due to their odyssey in the jungle. Kira emptied the glass in one motion and left only the ice cubes. 'Do you want another?' Ultear asked while surprisingly looking at the little girl who only shook her head and ran off to the shore, letting her feet being caressed by the sea.

Ultear shrugged with her shoulders, took a sip of her drink and left it on the table before following her niece and letting herself sit down in the white sand as well.

'So, what did you do since the last time we talked?'

Ultear asked and patted the head of the little girl, who was giggling at how her aunt treated her like a baby.

'I'm trying myself on creating multiple suns at one time…and….'

Kira looked around nervously before leaning closer to Ultear, whispering

'and I want to try out 'Supernova' '

Ultears eyes widened in horror. She knew the spell 'Supernova', and it was nothing for little children! If it went wrong, the user could suffer enormous damage or even death!

'Don't you even think about it' Ultear scolded Kira and the girl was startled at the horrified expression of her usually laid back and teasing aunt. That was so…Un-Ultear-like.

'But I – '

'No buts on this topic! It's too dangerous, you could get hurt! What would your parents say to that? If something happens to you, they would never forgive themselves!'

Ultear almost shouted at the blue haired girl, she didn't want Erza and Jellal to live through the horror of losing a child, no, she wouldn't allow that. Her mother had to went through all this and Gray told her that the thought of her dead daughter felt like acid for Ul. No. Even if she had to be the mean auntie, she only wanted her to be safe.

'What is so bad about trying? Mum and Dad also scolded me and – '

Kiras eyes filled with tears. Of course, she was still a child, she couldn't understand all this, yet. Ultear closed her eyes and tried to regain her calmness.

'You know parents like to scold their children if they are worried about them' Ultear lifted her hand and rested it on Kiras right tattooed cheek, wiping the tears away from the familiar mark.

'I also got scolded by my mother when I behaved badly or made her worry. They just show you that they love you and don't want to lose you'

She couldn't believe how good she was with children, Kira stopped sobbing and a little smile appeared on her face. The imagination of her big mean auntie being scolded was just too funny.

'You got scolded too? For what?'

Ultear thought back at the days she could remember. She couldn't remember much about the days with her mother, but there were some strong memories left…like…

'Well, one time, when she taught me Ice magic and I didn't use both of my hands and…created some kind of…zombie snowman for example. Or the time I almost got spiked by an icicle…'

Kira laughed at the thought of Ultear being chased around by a Snowman, she saw Gray creating a horrific sculpture to scare Natsu once, but that was just a normal ice sculpture, and she was used to see Grays magic, so it was nothing special. She heard a lot about the skills of her aunt, but she had never seen her using ice magic…

'Create something for me' she demanded and pulled her knees to her body, resting her head on top of them and looking curious at the black haired woman beside her.

Ultear sighed and lifted one hand and slowly, a shining icy sunflower arouse out of the thin air, sparkling like a diamante and splitting the colours of the sunrays in a vast variety of colours.

Ultear was about to hand the flower to Kira, but then a big wave crushed both of them soaking wet. The Flower vanished and they were left with sea grass in their hair and mud all over their legs.

'Wha – ' Kira was surprised, the sea had been calm all the time and she didn't see a wave approaching them…why…

She looked at Ultear who was just sitting there, an annoyed look on her face and her eyes closed.

'You saw that? That was my mother, still scolding me despite being 34'

Kira just laughed at that, but secretly hoped that her parents would stop scolding her when she was 18….

* * *

As they all sat in the living room while Meredy still prepared dinner, Jellal and Erza kept asking questions why Kira smelled like rotten fish. Ultear didn't want to tell them that her mother decided to make a last attempt to educate her daughter, so she claimed that Kira ran into the ocean by her free will.

As Kira looked confused and a little bit annoyed at her aunt, she just pulled her near her and whispered ' don't tell them about the wave and I'll keep silent about your supernova, right?'

Kira just nodded and focused her attention on Bosco again.

'So, what are we gonna eat?' Jellal said suspiciously.

'Oh, something very good, we got some really fine fish filets and an exquisite sauce, I bet you'll love them'

Ultear stood up and wanted to go to the kitchen, but Jellal was faster, blocking her way.

'Just one question, did you cook or Meredy?'

Ultear twitched her eyebrow. He truly had to bring up her missing cooking skill whenever he can…

'Meredy, now sit down and behave Jellal or I'm gonna ask Erza to make you do it'

She nodded her head in Erzas direction. The redhead just winked back and patted on the place beside her, gesturing Jellal to sit down.

He just sighed and got back to her side as he watched Kira petting Bosco.

10 Minutes later, they could finally eat.

Meredy told them everything about the little town not far away, and as Ultear exclaimed that Meredy had a crush on some guy there, the pink haired woman almost let her fork fall to the ground while trying to cover Ultears mouth.

Erza and Jellal just both laughed it off and told them about their doing. They told Meredy about Juvias and Grays engagement and the two mages decided to pay them a visit as soon as possible to congratulate.

As they've finally finished eating Erza and Jellal decided it was time to announce the News about their new family addition.

'Ultear, Meredy, since we didn't get the chance last time…' they gestured towards Kiras direction who just waved back at them, totally ignoring the adults while having a sparring match with Bosco. 'We kinda wanted to tell you this in person' Ultears mouth already formed a knowing smile and it seemed to dawn on Meredy too, as her cheeks were covered with a light flush.

'We're gonna have another child' Jellal announced proudly and let his hand slip around Erzas waist, pulling her against his side.

Ultear got up from the couch and wrapped her arms around both of them while Meredy still was cheering and utterly excited.

As the raven haired woman let go of them both, she started to hug them separated, starting with Erza. She pulled the redhead in her arms and whispered mischievous 'If you keep this up you could have 5 more in 10 years, just saying' as the redhead let go of her and she could see her flustered face, the time mage turned to Jellal, wrapping both of her arms around her brother-figure and she couldn't suppress the urge to tease him as well.

_'Do you want another cake?' _


	18. Chapter 18 - Family

**so, the following chapter, Lear appears again!**

**and a little bit of Jerza action ...**

**I somehow get the feeling that I will probably end the story soon...it's kinda hard for me to admit it **

**especially since I love Kira dearly**

**BUT I HAVE TO WARN YOU ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**THERE WILL BE DRAMA**

**AND TRAGEDY**

**AND A LOT OF ANGST**

**(Kesh and Monica, you both know what I'm talking about^^)**

**BlackCatNeko999: 'As soon as you can' is now! xD**

**erzashea1: It's the twins, they don't know yet^^**

**nobody: AND YOU'RE AWESOME**

**Madeline-chan09: I think so too, but Kira is 6, + the 7 year time-skip then we have 13 years difference between this and the Grimoire heart arc, and I always thought that Ultear was around 21^^**

**Princess Chic: I'm gonna continue but this story is slowly ending, but I have a new project in mind^^**

**MagePrincess: you can never have enough cakes...**

**ahsinam33: I fell in love with the idea of Ul communicating throug the ocean with her daughter, so that's how she still tries to lecture her ^^**

** as always, I only own Kira! (3) and Lear, rest belongs to hiro mashima**

* * *

The old man relaxed on the bench as the sun enlightened his once aquamarine blue hair, now strained with a lot of silver and just a few reminders of the former colour remained.

The whole journey to Magnolia exhausted him and he could feel that he was getting old, but not old enough for acknowledging it, the former man of great power had that much pride left…

As he wiped the sweat out of his wrinkled face, feeling the stubbles of his beard he sighed and leaned back against the bench, his heavy bag resting beside him.

After he had abdicated as chairman, Lear decided that it was time to let Guran Doma, his alter ego, die so that he could go back to his normal face. He had enough of his power and the constant fear of the time mage busting out his secret…she wouldn't have a reason to do this if he wasn't in charge of the rune knights anymore. The time period for his son had passed, after 5 years he was completely free without any restrictions, so he didn't need protection anymore and before Lear could fully recognize it, he was sitting in the train heading to Magnolia.

He didn't know what he was expecting to find here, it wasn't like he could just show up at his sons doorstep and telling him 'I'm sorry for selling you as a slave for my goal', a thing he regretted deeply. There was also the problem that Jellal thought he was dead, maybe it should stay that way…

But there was nothing wrong for him to visit the town he lived him, maybe he would catch a glimpse of the familiar looking tattoo, the tattoo he loved on his wife's face and also loved on his sons as he caught the first glimpse on him…

When did he have become so obsessed with power to do such things to his own family?

'If only you could rewrite history' he muttered to himself and let his body rest for a bit.

Why did his wife have to die? That was probably the only thing that wasn't his fault; he couldn't do anything about her illness as she slowly faded away. It had been a parasite, a parasite that took advantage of her vulnerable state at Jellals birth. She was weak, she was vulnerable and she'd lost a lot of blood…Did he blame his son for her death? Most likely, maybe that was the reason why every time he looked at him and saw the tattoo he got reminded of the reason of her death…and then the time arrived when he couldn't take it any longer and became filled with hunger and wrath.

She would hate him.

A tear slid down his cheek at the memory of his black haired wife.

'You're not here for crying' he wiped the tear away and leaned forward his elbows resting on his knees as he stared into the ground.

What would his son say if he finds out that he's alive? Would he forgive him?

It had been years since the last time he saw him. He felt proud of him achieving the title of a wizard saint, but that was all, he tried to cut off all the ties that bind them together, not only for his sake, but also for himself.

All of that changed as he saw an article in the weekly sorcerer about an event that took place in Fairy Tail.

It stated, the mighty Titania had married the ex-fugitive Jellal Fernandes and they awaited a child. There was a picture of them and he teared up at their smiles filled with happiness.

He just wanted to catch one glimpse at the child he abandoned, that's all he asked for.

But where to begin with? Magnolia is a big city with tons of people, he knew they'd have to be around Fairy Tails guild house, but they could also be on a mission…

'Why am I doing this?' He asked himself and leaned back again, closing his eyes, hoping that the fresh, cold breeze would help him decide.

His silence was broken by the laughter and the tripping of little feet on the street, opening one of his eyes and catching a glimpse of a running girl.

As a whirlwind of blue hair passed by, so fast that he couldn't see her face, he just saw her chased by a giant flash of grey fur.

'Kids…' he thought and leaned back, closing his eyes again as he heard a SMACK and the howl of a wolf-dog.

The little girl had fallen on the street, it seemed like she tripped over a little rock and she was sitting there, sobbing and holding her knee while the giant dog tried to lift her up.

Lear stood up and hurried to her side since she was obviously injured and needed to take care.

He slowed down and approached her carefully, as the big dog fletched his fangs at him, showing him to back off but as the little girl once more cried out in pain and held on to her bloodstained knee Lear ignored the warning and tried to face her.

'Everything alright? Let me see this' he said comfortingly and gently grabbed her shoulder as he made his way around her.

The right side of her face was covered by her blue hair, but he could still see tears dripping down from both of her chocolate brown (but with green freckles) eyes as she tried to bear the pain.

Lear patted her softly on the shoulder and shot her a quick smile before he observed her knee.

She had a really bad flesh wound due to the rough street and the whole leg was covered in crimson blood, her hands, which hold on tight to her knee, were also stained full of the red liquid.

Lear looked around in panic as he saw her crying more and more, but then finally his gaze fell back to his backpack.

He had a band aid there! There were bandages and everything he'd need!

Setting his gaze back to he said 'Don't worry, I can help you. I have to lift you up and carry you, it'll hurt a bit but I promise, it'll be better'

As she nodded, her face twisted in pain he gently wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the growling wolf behind him, he tried to carry her as fast as he could to the bench and settle her down.

His coat got also soaked in her blood but he didn't care, he could wash it.

As he laid her down her cries seemed to vanish for a short time, only to start again as he observed the wound more carefully.

He gently let his fingers wander around to see where the actual wound was, before pulling out the bandages from the backpack.

'B…Bosco' she panted, her head rolling to the giant dog who didn't leave her side and just sat there, waiting for his owner to feel better.

'Search Mum and Dad' she managed to say out before letting out a gasp. Lear had accidently made a bandage too tight.

'I'm sorry!' and then he adjusted the bandage to get the needed pressure on the wound.

'That's a big dog you got there' He tried to distract her from the pain while choosing a light topic to talk, that was something his wife taught him.

'His name's Bosco' she managed to breathe out as her fists clenched in the wood.

'Bosco…so you named him after..'

'After the country, yes…UH' Her face twitched once more, but at least, most of her leg was covered in the bandages so she wouldn't have to suffer soon.

'I see…did you buy him or – '

'He was a present…by my aunt…for my birthday, two years ago' As soon as she finished the sentence he tied the last knot of the provisory bandage. This had to be enough, after all the furry monster was on its way to get her parents here…they could take her to a real doctor.

'Done, but you better not move too much, Missy' He said and sat down on the ground beside the bench, so that he was on the same level as she.

The hair did still cover her face as she gave him a smile, her red eyes already glowing with joy again. She really had to be a cheerful person if she wasn't injured…

As she saw his face, she began to wonder…she didn't see many blue haired guys…actually, Wendy, herself and her father were the only one she knew…but the blue hair aside, something of him seemed familiar…

'What are you doing here, mister?' she asked and stared him in his face, maybe he was a distant relative of her dad?

'Well…' Lear looked at the curious, little face in front of him and felt warm, it wouldn't hurt sharing a few of his thoughts with her, would it?

'I'm actually off to settle some private matters regarding my son, but…I'm not sure if I have the right to visit hi – '

'Why?' she just blankly blurted out, her face without shame but with an expression of confusion and honesty.

'Why shouldn't you have the right to visit him? He's your son after all, I'm sure he will be glad'

Adults could be some big dorks sometimes…why did they make everything so difficult for themselves?

Lear sighed and closed his eyes.

'Because I've been a horrible father and betrayed him, that's why. I have no right to interfere in his life or even call me father' He smiled sadly at her his eyes half closed and Kira could see the tenderness beside the grief. He didn't look like a horrible heartless man to her, nor did he anything to harm her…

'Do you regret what you did?' she asked him, this question was all that mattered to her, if he regretted it honestly, there was no problem. Everyone could do mistakes, why judge someone because of it?

Lear looked at her and suddenly, the wash of regret, grief, anger and sadness washed over him. This girl had a massive effect on him and he instantly felt drawn close to her…but why did he trust her? Was it because she was a child?

'I regret everything I did, from the depths of my heart. If I had the chance, I'd change everything'

Kira saw honesty in his eyes and true regret, these were things only a child could see in a mass murderer….

'then there's no problem' she said and casually swept the strains of blue hair away from her face.

Lear almost got a heart attack. There, on the right cheek, pranged the same tattoo he had seen on his wife and on his son. The red sign which seemed so familiar and yet so strange as if all of this was happening in a strange dream.

Lear began to tremble. Could it be that the little girl in front of him was his granddaughter? Well, there were no other possibilities, the mark was unique, but how much of a coincidence this was…maybe fate? He didn't know.

Trying to contain his breath he looked away, his heartbeat running faster as his thoughts were racing through his brain, unsure what to do. He couldn't blur out he was her grandfather…he was a stranger to her and he wasn't even sure if he wanted her to know…

'Hey Mister, are you okay?' she looked at him with these brown-green freckled orbs at him and cocked her head to one side.

Shaking his head a little and gently nudging his temple regained his full consciousness, still startled from the sudden revelation.

'Yeah, I'm fine….Do you have a name?'

Nobody could blame him for knowing the name of his granddaughter, if he had screwed up his relationship with his son, he would try his best to let her at least have glimpse of a softer side of him, a side he never showed to his son…

'Kira' she just said, as if that was everything there was.

'Kira….do you not have a last name?'

'Well, I do, I have 2, but I don't know what to call me, so just call me Kira' she smiled and tried to sit up, but the pain was a little bit too much for her so she sunk back into the bench while pouting.

'Tell me' He said and felt curious. He wanted to see his son and the family he has, but he didn't want to reveal himself, as long as he could be the nice guy who took care of their daughter…there wasn't anything wrong, right?

'Well….my father's last name is Fernandes, that's the one they call me on the papers…but in the guild everyone calls me Scarlet, my mother's name'

'What kind of persons are your parents?' So they had taken the formal name of his family…but even though she didn't have scarlet hair, the name suited her better…it was shorter, feistier, fitting for her attitude. Kira pouted off into the sky while considering her answer, obviously she never thought of having to describe her parents to anyone…

'Well…my father is a former wizard saint and council member, Jellal Fernandes, and my mother is Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tails Titania' staring off a little bit into the sky she added 'you should actually know them, the whole kingdom knows them, and as soon as they see my mark, they say 'look, it's _his_ daughter' and then continue talking behind my back…'she gave him a sad smile. The knowledge of being recognized everywhere wherever you go, it has to be hard for her…she sighed heavily and soon her face was plastered with a smile again.

'But I don't mind, they're great, even if they scold me sometimes…Dad has the habit to give me everything I want as soon as I do my puppy eyes' she laughed and demonstrated them to Lear, who had to chuckle as well. If she'd set this look on her face, he was sure he wouldn't be able to say no either… 'and Mum..she's the strict one. She tells me off when I'm doing something bad or when I should do something…or when I eat her strawberry cake'

All the things Kira listened, about how Jellal lifted her up on his shoulders and carried her around, about how her mother showed her the basics of swordplay, how they got their dog to be housebroken, and probably Lears favourite, how she learned her magic. From what she told he had truly lived up to be a great man and even greater father, a father he was never be able to be.

The details he got from their lives… his daughter-in-law's obsession with strawberry cakes, their relationship with the Fairy Tail guild, their last holiday, the fact that they awaited their next child in 7 months… some funny stories of their wedding….

'Hey old man, I told you a lot about me, tell me something about you' she said and stared curiously at him. Why should she be the one who's always talking, her parents taught her that if you make new friends, you should be interested in their stories too and not just talk about yourself…

'I don't think you want to know that' he said awkwardly. He had no idea what he should tell her, he spent the most of his life posing as councilman…

'Well…' it was rude to stay quiet after she practically told him all about her daily life…the little girl seemed to sense it and just asked what she wanted to know.

'Tell me about your wife, if you have a son, you've gotta be married, right?'

He sighed heavily. Thinking about his wife was a difficult topic, but he felt like he had the duty to tell their granddaughter about her…If he died, nobody would remember her, not even Jellal…

'She was…the love of my life. We were so happy when we awaited our son and she spent her sole existence on helping others and being kind and gentle…My son is the same, always trying to protect everyone, trying to give all for the people they love…' He smiled at the memory, he met her during a simple tournament as she tried to help a kid get back to their parents… It was such a simple and clichéd meeting but he felt himself instantly driven to her….'Sometimes ' he leaned his head more in Kiras direction 'she told me stories about her homeland, she hadn't been a Fiore citizen, she told me about the endless mountain ranges and the deep blue sea where you could practically swim out 100 metre and still see the ground clear as day. She told me about the myths of their villages and about the meaning behind her tattoo…' He smiled as she traced her own mark with two little fingers while looking thoughtful.

'I don't know the meaning of mine, but my dad said I had it since birth, maybe the meaning of hers is similar to mine…'

It was always bugging her…her Fairy Tail tattoo hat a meaning, just like the tattoos of Laxus, the Crime Sorciere tattoo of her father (in addition to the Fairy Tail symbol), the tattoos of Gajeel…but neither she, nor her father knew the reason behind these blood red marks on their right faces.

Feeling a bit of pity for the girl he smiled gently and patted her head and recalled the day his wife finally found the answer…maybe he should give her a hint…?

'Well, if you'd like to know then maybe you should read 'myths and legends of the Peregrande kingdom', in the chapter about the cultic clans' and as she stared at him with a 'yeah uhm...what exactly is this' expression he sighed and began explaining some things to her...

* * *

**Meanwhile at Fairy Tails private little park with pool…**

'NATSU' Erzas voice called out as the flamebrain was currently trying to peek on the little hot spring solely for the girls. The dragon slayer trembled in fear as Erzas eyes glowed red, matching her hair as she stood towering before him, the light blue dress took nothing away from her demon aura…

'How many times did I tell you not to peek' Her voice echoed in this evil tone, as she pulled out a sword of another dimension and stood there before him, the sword seemed to await a decent fight…

Natsu was still shocked by Erza and couldn't move despite the grave danger that surrounded the pregnant (again) woman and there was neither a sign of her husband, nor her daughter to save the day, the only thing he could was giving her a little apologetic smile and pray for his life to be spared.

When the sword sliced the air he quickly moved out of the way, letting the steel hit the ground and crack it. As he was chased around by his 'big sister on hormones' as he'd like to call her during her pregnancy, the pool area took a lot of damage. The only thing he did was dodging and hide behind things, but these objects were just sliced in halves and in just 3 minutes, Fairy Tails pool had no deckchairs nor beach umbrellas left.

'ERZA calm down!' Lucy shouted out, staring in shock at the signs of destruction and Erza dragging a lifeless Natsu around.

'I'm sorry Lucy, I guess I overdid it'

'That's an understatement, don't you think?' another voice, a calm voice, appeared and Jellal stepped out of the backdoor of the guild, wearing a black shirt and short pants due to the simple heat of the day.

Erza ex-quipped her sword and let Natsu fall on the ground before crossing her arms as Jellal walked over and apologized to Lucy and Natsu, took her by the hand and guided them somewhere separated. With a little smirk on his face he noticed the worried look on Lucys face as she poked Natsu on the head, trying to wake him up before letting out a loud sigh.

'You know, you should probably leave the matchmaking to Mira, since all your efforts end with destruction and worry'

He knew his wife long enough to say that she tried to push Natsu and Lucy in the right direction, just as she did with Gray and Juvia, but her methods were a little bit…questionable.

'You know, there's no such thing better for realizing your feelings if the other one's in trouble, I thought since we don't get in so much trouble on missions then…' She blushed at her explanation, but she strongly believed that the best way to get them to confess would be if Lucy takes care of Natsu or vice versa, after all, she had experience with these things, since she was the older one and married and stuff…

'but you didn't have to destroy our pool' Jellal said and guided her towards a bench in the sun before sitting down and pulling his wife on his lap, kissing her neck softly and wrapping his arms around her.

'Now there's no possibility for the pool party to take place tonight except they can repair everything in time…' he sighed and leaned his head on the back of her shoulder.

Fairy Tails yearly pool party did usually end in complete destruction, but that was mostly during and after the festivities….but thanks to Erza and Natsu…it seemed that they had to celebrate without a pool.

'You know, come to think of it, where is Kira? She was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago' Erza said, just noticing that she hadn't seen her daughter since breakfast…

Jellal lifted his head and tightened his grasp on her as he leaned against the rest of the bench, pulling Erza more towards him.

'I don't know, she went somewhere with Bosco I think, so there's no reason to worry'

Whenever someone tried to touch Kira, Bosco would jump in between and fletch his fangs. If someone wanted to hurt her, he first had to fight a giant wolf and that was an experience nobody wanted to make, since Bosco was trained in evading and recognizing magic, so he didn't worry about this, as long as they didn't leave magnolia, everything should be alright…besides, Kira has a lot of magic power for her age and she knows how to use it…nothing to worry about….

'oh right, with our furry beast, nobody would try to touch her' Erza smirked and leaned into his embrace, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her once again growing belly where their next child was. Just like Kira, the revelation of her being pregnant hit them both pretty hard, but not unexpected if you considered their relationship status… But still, since they already had experience with Kira and loved everything about her they were looking forward to the birth which will most likely take place in November. Erza felt a little bit unsure about the experience to live through hell over and over again, but then she remembered the joy of seeing Kira for the first time…and everything else seemed to vanish.

But of course, these news were also one of the reasons the guild was picking on both of them…especially Cana…

Erza turned around and was now sitting astride, facing him and holding on to his neck. Since they needed some privacy and at home they lived in constant fear that Kira would bust right into one of their make out sessions…but since there was no one around and they were in a private corner of fairy tails garden, Erza decided it was time to have some fun, even if it has to be the kind of fun you were allowed to have in public places…

Jellal seemed to know what she wanted to do and shot her a daring smirk, but felt his lips caught in an instant with hers, pressing softly against each other as her hands wandered around his neck, pulling him closer and entangling her fingers into his hair. Jellal, on the other hand, had one hand on her back, pressing her body against his chest as the other one first caressed her cheek and then searched the back of her head, feeling the familiar, soft, scarlet strains under his touch as they both found their well-known rhythm in their tongue battle, trying the best to not let the other one dominate. As they broke apart for a short time only to look in each other's eyes and once again, pulling closer, Jellal let his hands wander around her back and he had a slim Idea what awaited him tonight…

Erza was getting a bit more passionate and began biting his bottom lip, a thing his rather masochistic side really liked and he began to kiss back more roughly with the predicted effect, Erza was getting more and more excited and let out a quick moan before he pulled back from her lips only to continue leaving a few marks on her neck and gently kissing down her shoulder.

As they were both a little bit lost in the moment, a grey furred creature appeared with quick steps, following the scent of its masters to track down their position. While they were both practically eating each other, Bosco nudged their arms over and over again, trying to get them to notice him as soon as possible, but it seemed they were completely out of control right now…

Bosco crooked his head to one side and let out a whimper, before barking and howling so loud that the both mages had to break apart in panic, after all, his friend was hurt, so there was a reason to interrupt them…

'Bosco!' Erza shouted and jumped out of Jellals lap, nervously looking around if Kira had seen their little make-out session, quickly adjusting her messed up hair and dress. Jellal, on the other hand, wondered where Kira was, usually Bosco and his daughter were always together, so it was strange…

'Bosco, where's Kira?' He said with a stern expression, feeling worry washing over him as he stood up and leaned down to Boscos level, noticing the uneasy behaviour of their dog. After Erza had calmed down and realized that Kira wasn't here she also got worried and kneeled down beside her husband, watching the grey eyes of their guardian.

Bosco let out a desperate bark and grabbed Jellal by his shirt's sleeves, telling him to come along as fast as possible and sprinted away. Erza and Jellal shared a shocked look, but then chased after the dog in an incredible speed, running through the streets of magnolia and here and there searching for the grey tail of the wolf which led them to a rather desolate, but still beautiful alley of the town.

The trio ran down the way as Erza noticed bloodstains on the ground, looking panicky down on the road where the crimson liquid began to dry on the stones, but there was no doubt that it had been here for at least 10 minutes. Jellal noticed the shocked expression on his wife's face and also looked down, as soon as he saw the blood, he kneeled on the ground, touching one of the puddles and clenching his fists together, as his eyes widened in horror.

Boscos behaviour, bloodstains on the street…the mind of every parent would go insane. As Jellal stood up, his whole body trembling with anger and worry he saw the exact same thing happening to Erza, but her eyes filled with tears while having a murderous expression on her face.

She quickly requipped a short sword and began sprinting off to Bosco, determined to fight everyone who dared to hurt her beloved little daughter. Jellal did the same and prepared himself mentally for a fight, because attacking his daughter would not be without consequences…

As Bosco lead them into a near park, both of them saw a figure lying on a bench, a blue haired, little figure and an elder man kneeling beside her.

Erza charged forward and within seconds, she held the sword on his throat from behind, telling him to back off with the most frightening expression she managed to do.

Jellal hurried to the bench where Kira was lying, her leg covered in bandages he quickly checked if everything was alright while the 6 year old just looked confused by her parents' actions.

'Mum, Dad, what are you doing?' She asked and began to panic as her father faced the gentle man in front of him with an ice cold expression.

'Who are you and what are you doing to my daughter' he said as if he was talking to a mass murderer and kneeled down, grabbed the jaw of the man and lifted it, so that he could see his face.

As soon as Lear saw the familiar tattoo on the mans face, his green eyes and the blue hair he had to use all his control to not break out in tears and run away, leaving this place.

Jellal looked at him with a stern expression, still awaiting his answer as the man before him seemed to think hard about what to say until a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked at his cloth, causing him to turn around.

Kira was looking at him with judging eyes and pouted while Bosco tried to give her the necessary support to sit up straight.

'Mum, Dad, stop this, he's my friend' she told them and her mother shot her a surprised glance before looking at Jellal who still kneeled there, but believed his daughters words. He nodded to Erza and the blade vanished and soon, the redhead turned her attention to her daughter and inspected the bandage on her leg and checked if everything was alright.

Meanwhile, Jellal and the stranger continued their face off, until finally the man spoke in a shaking, trembling and nervous voice.

'She was running down the street and fell, her knee got hurt and I treated her, that's all' he said. He decided that he shouldn't blur out the truth, after all, the man before him was a person he didn't know and he had no right to interfere with their business, despite what Kira told him.

Jellal observed him a bit more before turning around and as soon as he saw Erza reassuring him that everything was indeed alright, he stood up and embraced his little girl, causing her to squeak in surprise.

'You had us worried' he said and gently strokes her back while his embarrassed little daughter tried to get rid of the tight grip of her father.

'Dad, stop it, I just tripped' she said while blushing and reassuring him that she was alright and everything OK.

Erza sighed and calmed down before turning her attention to the man on the ground, feeling a little bit startled by the similarities he shared with Jellal…they even had the same hair colour from what she could tell from the blue strains that were left…all in all, he looked like an older version of her husband…somehow suspicious….but the main thing to do was thanking the gods that Kira was alright.

Lear watched with warm eyes the whole scene before him. Jellal had been grown into a tall and well-built man who cared deeply for his family, at least that's what he could tell by seeing his interaction with his daughter. His scarlet haired wife was the same, indeed as beautiful as she got praised by the weekly sorcerer and he could feel enormous power within her, but all of this didn't matter when she saw the smiles on their faces as she wrapped her arms first around Kira, kissing her on the head, and then giving Jellal a peck on the lips, smiling happily and full of content at him and he returned the gesture while Kira just rolled her eyes…

'Time to go home' Jellal murmured in the scarlet tresses of his wife and they broke apart, Kira humping over to the man kneeling on the ground and embracing him as well.

'Thanks for taking care of me, old man' She said in a soft tone as Erza and Jellal both held hands and watched the interaction between the two with proud eyes.

Lear carefully laid an arm around Kiras shoulders, gently pulling her closer and giving her a quick, tight hug, carefully to not hurt her in any way.

'Just take care of yourself now, my dear' he murmured and his eyes filled with tears as he saw her widely grinning with these brown orbs at him, just as if she was saying 'You don't need to worry, I'll be fine'

Lear then nudged her head a little before getting up, turning his head to Jellal and wiping a tear away.

'Take good care of her…but I know you will, Jellal' He said, grabbed his bag, and turned around, leaving a perplex Jellal and Erza behind before he ran quickly into the next alley.

Jellal stood still for a few seconds, confused how the hell the old man knew his name but then Erza pushed him forward, gesturing him to run after him and ask who the man was. Jellal ran in the same alley he saw the old man vanish, but as soon as he arrived there, it was empty and the man was gone.

Confused, he turned around to go back to his family…maybe he just had to simply accept the fact that everyone knew his face…but the man spoke with such a personal voice to him…there must be something more…

Lear watched the rest of the scene invisible, from the attempt of his son to run after him until the point when Jellal offered a piggyback ride to his daughter, which she gladly accepted.

He had grown into a good man and had a great wife, they were the perfect family, especially with the little sunshine named Kira….

He had nothing more to do in the life of his son, he saw that he was alright and happy, that's all he needed to know. He had no right to interfere.

He was just proud that his son was a true father, unlike himself.

* * *

**next chapter I will literally drop another drama bomb... **


	19. Chapter 19 - Supernova

**So guys, this may even be the final chapter**

**I don't know yet, but either this, or the next one will definitely be the end**

**don't get mad at me for the things I'm doing in this chap^^**

**RE TO REVIEW!**

**DiamondAnime: Well, humans change, and the fact that he got on the wrong path after the death of his wife...**

**nobody: I hope so :x**

**BlackCatNeko999: Careful what you wish for^^**

**Madeline-chan09: Here's the update, it took me a lot of time to write this^^**

**ScarletxBlue: here's the drama/tragic/angst bomb, have fun with it!**

**Sky Slayer: You already know the bomb and the conclusion ;D **

**erzashea1: O,O'**

**XBladeshooterX: DUN DUN DUUUUN**

**AddictedToFT: yeah, they probably would have...**

**and yes, here it is...**

**THE chapter**

**the one I threatened you with**

**have fun :3**

**Homecastle: Thanks for the critic^^ yeah, I kinda regret this part too but I won't edit it. If something's written and published, it stays like that^^**

**and yeah, it's really funny how I wrote almost 20 chapters out of a simple oneshot xD**

* * *

Kira sat down in the grass of a wide and open field in the outskirts of magnolia, hugging her knees and resting her head on top of them as she stared into the beautiful sunset before her.

Bosco curled up beside her, letting out a loud 'hmph' while shooting a few worried glances to his owner.

Kira had been picked by some of her peers for being the child of a wizard saint and an S-class mage and still not being able to perform supernova, the master spell of sun magic and it bugged her. Everyone expected her to be a prodigy, to be something special just because their parents were Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes…

She loved the respect and attention she got for this, but the pressure on her to be one of the best in her age and for being seen just as the child of them…it bugged her a lot, she was more than that…

But she knew that they were somehow right…

Even though her parents forbid her to even think about it, she tried to cast Supernova, but failed for the 5th time in a row. She wasn't even able concentrate enough magic in one place, let alone to create a mass heavy enough to destroy itself in a massive controlled explosion. Her parents didn't want her to do this, just because they thought she wasn't able to control it, but their overprotectiveness bugged her a lot.

She accompanied them sometimes on missions and she needed to get stronger anyway, she wanted to pass the S-Class exam in a few years, she wanted to show the world that she wasn't just the child of her parents but that she was strong on her own and that her strength isn't just hype.

That was the reason why she was out here on the field. She could try and fail and nobody would see her, and she would try again until she would succeed.

As she felt her magic growing strong again she sighed, got up and patted Bosco quickly on the head and the wolf dog sprung up and ran 50 metres away, just for safety reasons…

Breathing in heavily she closed her eyes, letting her feet sink into the familiar stance as she held her hands together, concentrating her whole magic power into the little gap between her hands

Feeling heat rising up and the familiar feeling of the little sun in her palm just boosted her enthusiasm and as she let the mass grow bigger and heavier, she felt her magic sucked out, the proof that she was casting a powerful spell. After a while of feeding the sun energy she let it levitate before her on the same mass, trying to figure out the best way how to continue and how to achieve the meltdown of the star. Her father told her if you want to learn a new spell try it over and over again and in small steps, if you master one step, you can continue to the next level and it will be a lot easier since you get used to the exhaustion and the amount of magic drained from you, so that after a certain time, you'll master he whole technique.

Kira tried for almost 3 months, whenever she can she would run to the big field and just try no matter how many times she failed, but the feeling if failing wasn't the best one.

This was her 6th try on one day and the first one in which she could hold the level of the sun on the same stage for the longest time, so she considered it a prodigy. Becoming a little bit ecstatic she fuelled just a little bit more power into the sun, trying to achieve the explosive state in a controlled and miniature manner.

The sweat dropped down her forehead as she wanted to bring the mass to the edge of destruction, but then, her magic power nearly ran out, exhausted from keeping it on the same level for such a long time she felt a sudden burst of energy pulsing from the object before her as a wave of heat and pressure repelled from the glowing ball before it vanished into thin air.

By the sudden wave of pressure Kira was thrown back on the ground, hitting hard and getting a few bruises, but still, she smiled.

That was the closest she got to supernova.

She just needed to concentrate even more and be faster with the spell itself…then she should be able to cause mass destruction in a radius of 50 metres, if supernova was at its max it could be even doubled!

Feeling excited and enthusiastic about her accomplishment she grinned at Bosco who was now running towards her, She would try it again as soon as her magic power was back, and this time she would not fail!

Leaning back into the soft grass she felt the sun on her skin, felt the wind brush over her hair and moving the blue strains while the smell of flowers, especially the forget-me-not's blossomed this season… Bosco rolled up beside her and she spent her time braiding flowers and making a little crown for Bosco, which he just accepted, snorted, and ignored before dozing off to sleep.

Since she was a big sister she didn't have any muse back home, the twins needed care and someone to look after them, so her parents were constantly busy with them.

Kira loved her siblings dearly, but she needed time for herself, to get herself stronger…

Dozing off for 30 minutes she regained, thanks to the sunny day, her magic power and sprung up filled with excitement as Bosco hurried to a safe distance.

'Here we go again' she said and clenched her fists together.

* * *

'Mira can you take Akane for a while?' Erza said as her daughter wouldn't stop pulling at her hair while she was trying to eat her cake. Beside her, Jellal struggled with Akio, having the same kind of problem.

'I'm sorry Erza I've got my hands full' the demon chuckled and enjoyed the sight of her friends being tortured by their kids, but gained an angry stare back from the redhead.

'Mira!' Akane was currently assaulting her cake and Erza quickly grabbed her before she fell of the edge. Parenting sure was more difficult with two children….

Mira chuckled, but then felt bad for her actions, she was, after all the godmother of Akane….

She quickly cleaned the table and hurried over again to Erzas and Jellals place, taking her niece gently in her arms and rocking her, keeping her entertained with a few animal faces. The 4 months old girl found this pretty funny and calmed down, trying to grab the face of her aunt.

Erza sighed and looked at the ravaged rest of her beloved strawberry cake, quickly eating the leftovers before she turned her head to the side and helping Jellal dealing with Akio so that he could finally eat his cake.

'Thanks' he said grateful and handled her the scarlet haired boy so that she could place him on her lap and distract him so that his father could eat.

Akio began clapping and laughed at the sound it made, not to mention he got even more fascinated by the sound the table produced if he hit it…It's unnecessary to say that Erza tried her best to hold him in place and quickly put the forks and knifes away.

Meanwhile, the whole guild grinned at her Titania acting all motherly. That was something nobody grew tired off, mostly because her kids and her husband were the only persons who could get her all flustered and could put her out of her scary mode, and it was also needless to say that they got a little bit of satisfaction out of it…

'Jellal hurry up I can't control him anymore' she didn't know how Mira could calm them down so easily, most of the time she had a lot of trouble to keep them quiet, in compares to Kira, they were a little bit hyperactive, especially Akio tried to grab as many things as possible, not caring if they were sharp or spiky.

'Jellal' she growled and rolled her eyes as he smirked at her, slowly moving his fork with a piece of strawberrycake to his mouth and watched her in amusement as she was killing him with her stares for teasing her with cake. To add a little sadistic extra, he took his time before swallowing the piece, making faces of enjoyment…he was gonna regret this later…

Erza shot a death glare at him but Akio grabbed her hair again…she really needed to tie it up, the constant yanking got on her nerves…

'Don't look at me like that' Jellal teased her and spiked a strawberry on his fork, gesturing around with it before he offered it to her, trying to get away with his actions alive.

She still shot him a warning look but then turned her attention to the little berry and ate it off the spoon before enjoying the taste of her favourite thing on earth.

Feeling better, but still being humiliated by her son (and she had a plan on how Jellal would be the one taking care of him) she smiled sweetly at him before turning her head sideways, signalling him to move closer and she triumphed in her thoughts as he seemed to fall for it, judging by his expectantly smile.

She knew him well enough how to do this and held Akio ready and as soon as their lips crashed together, both of them tasting like strawberrycake, she bit on his lower lip, making him gasp a little and moving closer, his tongue exploring her mouth and gently nibbling on her bottom lip she knew her plan was working.

Ignoring the 'get a room' shouts and the laughter from their guild Erza continued making Jellal go wild and all fired up and as he finally opened up to her she took advantage, quickly shoving Akio on his lap and standing up before he could even get the chance to react.

Jellal was now sitting a little bit dazzled on the bench while his son was now yanking his hair…

'That was dirty Erza' he said and adjusted Akio so that he wouldn't fall off.

'Your turn, I'm gonna go and take Akane again' she smirked and blew a teasing kiss at him, Jellal just rolled his eyes and smiled.

As Erza made her way to Mirajane, who was still carrying Akane around, the doors to the guild bust open and a panicking and panting Levy ran into the hall.

The whole guild went silent and stood still as the blue haired woman tried to grasp her breath again and looked around the guild, eyes wide open, obviously searching for someone.

'Levy, what happened?' Natsu hurried to her side, but the bluenette was just holding her up on a table before she lifted her eyes, looking at Erza who was standing right in the middle of the guild and Levy's eyes filled with tears and she began to shake uncontrollably.

'Erza…Kira….outside the city….Supernova' and with that 4 pants she made, Erzas and Jellals minds went blank.

Levy managed to lift herself on a bench before burying her head in her arms, she had sprinted the whole way from her walk outside the city to the guild, just to tell them about the giant growing glowing mass she saw on the field and instantly recognized the magic and the spell.

As Erza had registered what Levy just said she looked at Jellal who stared horrified back to her. Mira came around and quickly grabbed Akio out of Jellals grasp, now holding the twins completely on her own as she blurted out 'RUN!'

And they ran.

* * *

First normal, then Jellal casted Meteor and Erza requipped into her flight armour, both of them dashing towards the field they knew Kira would be. From the distance they saw a dome of light, pressure and some kind of barrier in the shape of a half-bowl. Jellals eyes widened, Supernova was just a step before its final stage.

As they arrived on the field, 50 metres away from the centre of the bowl, both of them hastily looked around, searching for a strain of blue hair somewhere between the light.

The bowl sent a lot of things in their direction, the first was enormous wind, bringing up sand and other things against them as the second one was a pressure zone where you could feel yourself being pulled against the 3rd barrier, a rather solid shield and then finally, the 4rd and last barrier, a heat zone.

All these components will melt together at some point and release an explosion big enough to wipe out everything in the 50 metre radius around the user.

'KIRA!' Erza shouted as she saw her daughter struggling in the middle of the bowl, trying hard to regain control over her magic as she panted and breathed heavily, eyes widened in fear and pain.

Jellal, who knew more about this magic than Erza, instantly dashed through the first two barriers, using meteor but got stopped by the third, constantly trying to break through to his daughter who just stood there in the centre, feeling the magic flowing out of her like someone pulled the plug of a bathtub. The only thing she could do was trying to control the magic until her father thought of a solution. She couldn't abort the spell, she didn't know how to do it, the last times she tried she just ran out of magic but if she would abort it now, then most likely it would result in an uncontrolled explosion with all her magical power. That would go beyond the 50 meter radius….

Erza managed to easily go through the first barrier, but the second one troubled her. She did not have the incredible speed Jellal had, and if she stayed in her flight armour she would be crushed against the third one, most likely to death. Now, struggling step by step through the pressure Zone in her Nakagami armour, trying to get closer to the point where Jellal was constantly bashing against the shield. She could feel the anger and agony even though she didn't see his face, but his attempts were all in vain. She saw him getting slower and he lost magic, his assaults got less and less powerful but he still tried everything he could. She was no better, she didn't understand this kind of magic, she was a holder-type for god's sake! Magical barriers and casting spells were not her area of experience!

She shielded her head as a wave of pressure erupted from the centre, almost pushing her back into zone one but she managed to catch a glimpse at Kiras face because the wave had cleared the area around them.

Brown-greenish eyes met brown ones and Erza went insane at the sight before her. Her face was twisted in pain, she tried hard to hold herself together, but her legs became week and she had trouble keeping her focus on the spell around her. Her eyes were stained with tears and fear and hope because her parents were here. If someone could help her, it had to be her parents, right? They helped her getting out of critical situations before. They would all sit on the couch tonight and laugh about this, right?

'KIRA' Erza shouted in horror as she lost sight of her daughter. Reaching out a hand in an in vain attempt to do something she got suddenly pushed on the ground, the gravitation in the pressure zone sure went uncontrollable and soon, they would get torn apart.

Jellal didn't think anymore, his only wish was to get close to his daughter, helping her somehow because, if he was honest, he knew more about the spell then Erza. She was just putting herself in danger, she couldn't even break through the second barrier, this was a whole new situation for her. How did she plan on helping Kira controlling the magic if she didn't understand it?

_How…could…she…put…herself…in…danger_ he thought and hammered his whole body, using meteor, against the shield as his mind was filled with anger, anger about himself. Of course, he knew the reason why. She was a mother, and no matter how dangerous the situation would be, they would always try to help their children, it's a law by nature.

_Why did he even tell Kira about the spell? Why did he keep the book containing it? It's his fault all of this is happening, why can't he just keep his family safe?_

As he felt tears running down his cheeks he swore to himself, he would do everything possible to prevent his daughter from getting hurt at all costs.

While he said this to himself and saw strains of blue hair fluttering around in the air he put his remaining strength in the last hit with Meteor and surprisingly, he crushed a hole in the magical shield, quickly covering himself in an anti-heat spell he speeded up to the last layer, the centre, in which Kira was standing. In the centre was a lot of pressure too, but nothing he couldn't handle. As soon as Kira saw her dad being near her, despite struggling with the area around him, her face lit up and a glimmer of hope arose in her eyes as she smiled at him like her saviour. Jellal just hastily got near her, careful to not accidently make her lose control as he struggled his way to her side.

Shooting a worried look back at Erza he saw her still hammering against the shield, now worried to death for both of them.

Jellal heard the echo of his name as she cried it out before another pressure wave expelled from the mass between Kiras palms. It was hard to believe that all these layers would collapse and be torn into this little glowing object in her palm and cause a massive destruction, it looked so peaceful…

The pressure wave hit Erza pretty badly and Jellal saw her flying backwards, landing outside bowl on the field 20 metres away from the first zone. Jellal flinched, but knew he had more important things to care about, so he hastily grabbed Kiras palm, giving her a nod and signalled her to trust him. She just nodded back and closed her eyes, trying to get as much control over the situation as possible as her father investigated the current state of supernova through her flow of magic.

Jellal was surprised, she almost created a perfect version of the spell, but her magic and her mind were still too young and inexperienced to control it. The supernova rather controlled her and sucked out her magic bit by bit until she herself would become instable and collapse, but he wouldn't let his happen.

Tightening his grasp on her hand he concentrated, trying to replace her and take control over the spell as he focussed on keeping the sun in a state of balance.

He hadn't done this in years; supernova was a spell he didn't want to use since it brought up bad memories of his days in the tower where he used it to cause mass destruction if the workers made mistakes on the R-System. He couldn't say for sure if he was able to abort the spell or to redirect it, but the most important thing right now was to give Kira a chance to run away.

He slowly stole her spell from her and Kira felt the weight fall off her body, slowly dropping down to her knees due to exhaustion she needed a moment to collect herself before looking up at the figure of her father, now holding the sun in his hands and focussing on it. She knew what he wanted her to do, _run away, run somewhere safe _she could almost hear him saying in her head and she did, she shot a last glance at him as his silhouette slowly vanished from her sight, speeding through the heat zone where he managed to create a safe pass for her. She ran as fast as she could to the last layer, speeding up and closing her eyes, running blind and blaming herself for this messed up thing that was happening right now.

* * *

As Erza got hit by the pressure wave she hit the ground pretty hard, gaining a flesh wound on the back of her head and blood streaming down her breathless body. Panting, trembling and coughing she got herself up, gritting her teeth and recruiting once more in her almost torn apart Adamantine Armour. Even though Jellal managed to be by Kiras side she couldn't just stand by and watch, so she just cried out and slammed herself in the bowl again, only to get thrown out once more.

'Erza stop it you're gonna die!' a voice echoed out from her back, she turned around and saw the whole Fairy Tail guild, including Bosco, standing in awe and fear at the spectacle happening right now. The master had shouted these words and she saw him thinking about how to handle the situation. But how could she stop? Her family is in there, she needed to help them.

'UUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAH' she cried out in a new attempt to crush through the layers, but got pushed back again. It kept repeating like this until two hands stopped her, her adamantine armour was torn to pieces, all that was left were a boot and a glove and half of her helmet but even though she just wore her normal clothing underneath, she had no intention to stop. She was well aware that cuts, bruises and flesh wounds were plastered all over her body; that she was reaching her limit, but how could she think about herself in this situation?

Natsu and Gray tried their best holding her friend in place, trying to save her from her suicidal attempt to come close and maybe even interfere with Jellals plan. They knew that he was the one most suited to handle this situation and the thought of Erza being in grave danger while he was trying to save them all wouldn't do help him. 'ERZA!' Natsu shouted as she tried to push him off of her, Gray had trouble evading a few punches she threw at him, but managed to grab her arm and before long, they gained control over the ravaging Titania.

'LET ME GO I HAVE TO GET IN THERE' she shouted at them, her panicking eyes focussed on the centre where she could see the silhouettes of Jellal and Kira.

'AND WHAT DO YOU PLAN ON DOING THERE' Gray shouted, trying to get her back to her senses.

'YOU HAVE TO TRUST HIM NOW, ERZA' Natsu screamed at her and she snapped out of her furious trance. Her eyes went blank and she collected herself, gulping hard and fixing her gaze at the centre, praying to all the known and unknown gods they would come out of this alive. Natsu and Gray just hugged her, doing their best to be there for her.

After some time she saw a little blue haired figure crawling out of the first layer, covered in a few burns, cuts and bruises, but alive and exhausted. Natsu and Gray quickly released the grip on Erza as she stormed forward, tripping on her way to the girl lying on the ground. As soon as she reached her panting daughter Erza quickly grabbed her daughter and carried her to a safe distance, holding her as close as she can to reassure she was alright. She carefully laid her down as Wendy already approached her, taking a look at the exhausted girl. Erza gently stroked her cheek with the familiar tattoo and hugged her tight, tears streaming down her face as she could feel the steady heartbeat. Now, that Kira was out of danger, Jellal would be too, there was no chance he couldn't handle this…they will all be together in their house at night. He will bathe the twins while she made dinner, Kira and Bosco will play on the floor and mess up the living room…it will all be normal…he would sleep by her side like every night…he promised never to leave them…

Her thoughts raced as her eyes fixed once again on the bowl where pressure waves were erupting a lot more often than before.

And then, an explosion shook the ground.

* * *

Jellal had trouble controlling the magic, he didn't cast the spell at first, he didn't know the exact intention Kira put in it. He felt his magic crumble and slipping away. Abort the spell was impossible, he needed to redirect it somewhere, somewhere safe… He looked panicking around before he registered that the eastern side of the field was empty. Focussing all his left magic power to the east he felt his arms almost burned off as he prepared the final step. Heat flew through his vanes as he directed his hands to the east, letting out a loud scream as he felt the different layers merge into one with the sun and shot it on the plain field.

As soon as he saw the explosion, his eyes went black and he felt himself flying backwards.

* * *

Erza saw the explosion happening 60 meters away from the former centre and a figure flying backwards, hitting the ground hard and not moving.

'Jellal' she whispered and let go of Kira, her daughter was safe now, the only thing left was her husband…

She hurried over to his not moving body, his clothes were ripped apart and various bruises, burns, cuts and flesh wounds were all over his skin. The rest of his clothes were soaking wet of blood and dirt. She towered over him, noticing with panic that he wasn't breathing, not moving, and not opening his eyes. She hastily checked the pulse and found none. She began a heart massage, she could feel some rips breaking but that didn't matter, she just wanted a heartbeat. She shock a panicking look back at Wendy who was now running towards her, Kira got carried by Natsu and Gray. The eyes of her daughter were stained in tears and disbelief.

'Why?' she asked herself. 'Why did I do this? THEY TOLD ME I SHOULDN'T DO IT' she remembered her parents telling her, Ultear scolding her…even Cana tried to tell her off….why did she wanted to do this? Her…father did not move. Her mother was crying. She didn't want her to cry, she didn't want anyone to cry, so why didn't she listen?

She blamed herself, she hated herself for doing this as she watched Wendy taking charge of his reviving, checking out various points of his body as the dragon slayer let a stream of magic flow into him. Erza sat beside her, taking Jellals head in her hands and placing it in her lap, gently stroking his cheek and hair as she tried to reassure herself. Tears streamed down her eyes and landed on his face, his eyes remained closed and she wondered if she'd ever see these tea-green orbs glancing and sparkling at her, if she would ever hear his teasing voice or his hands holding her again.

Wendy worked as hard as possible, her priority was to get his heart somehow working again, but she felt that he also had a major bruise on his lungs. She had to focus on these things first…Directing her magic to his heart she tried to gave him a magical heart massage and surprisingly, it worked. After a while, the blood flew again through his body and now she switched to take care of his lungs, getting the dust and dirt he inhaled out of there. Slowly, but steady, a heartbeat arose again but she couldn't tell Erza yet. She couldn't open her eyes or she'd lose control.

Erza stiffed up a little as Kira sat beside her, unbelievingly staring at the form of her father before collapsing on the ground, sobbing and crying out in pain. Erza grabbed her shoulder and pulled her towards her, both of them embracing each other in a useless attempt to calm each other down. Erza knew that her daughter was blaming herself, but she wouldn't let it happen that her daughter was torn apart from one mistake, even if it was a giant one. Jellal wouldn't want this.

Jellal felt himself dragged out of the nothingness and the first thing he noticed was that his face was…wet?

He let out a quick breath as he opened his eyes a little bit, still unable to move due to the pain his whole body was in. He saw Erza and Kira, both alive and well, by his side, crying in each other's arms and screaming. He turned his head slightly to the side and saw Wendy trying her best to heal him, relieving him from the state of pain he was in, but she seemed to know that he regained consciousness again, judging by the little smile on her face.

He gladly found out that he could move his left hand and began tugging Erza on her side. He wanted her to stop crying, he didn't want to see her cry, he wanted her to laugh and to be happy, being the reason for her crying was something he could never forgive himself.

As he tugged a little harder they finally broke the embrace, now, two pair eyes were unbelievingly, but relieved, staring down at him. 'Jellal' he could hear a soft whisper escaping from her lips as she quickly turned to him, despite the bruises on her hands, they were soft and warm, one of the countless things he loved about her. 'Dad…' Kira sobbed and cracked a wide and relived smile, laying her head down on his chest, causing him to cough but still enjoying to see her alive and well. Erza slowly leaned down to him, touching his lips gently with his at first, just to make sure that all this wasn't an illusion. At first, he didn't respond and she got worried, but a she could feel the familiar feeling of his tongue nudging her lips she calmed down, giving him access and soon enjoying the taste of him in a slow, but passionate kiss. It had to be one of the sweetest kisses they had in a long time, sure, every kiss was great, but there were some outstanding ones, and this was definitely one of them. Their tongues played slowly with each other as her fingers ran through his hair and she made an attempt to the thing she usually did when they were doing this, she tried to roll on top of him… As she tried to do this, he suddenly broke the kiss and coughed and gasped out in pain while she could see a smirk forming on his face. Wendy just looked a little bit flustered and amused at her and Kira had averted her gaze, watching her parents making out was a little bit too awkward, no matter the situation…

Erza blushed a little, how could she have forgotten his injuries… she smiled, bowed down and plastered a little, final peck at his lips before Wendy signalled her that she could help him to get up.

As she lifted him up, supporting him on his left side while Wendy did the same on the right side, she knew everything would go all out alright.

They would take him to Porlyscia, he will be alright in a few days and then everything would be normal.

She watched as Bosco ran towards Kira, slamming into her and pinning her down on the ground, licking her face out of pure relief that she was alright.

Mira stood there on top of the hill, holding her twins in her arms while having a smile plastered on her face.

Everything is going to be alright.


	20. Chapter 20

**I HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR LETTING YOU WAIT FOR SO LONG**

**I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK**

**THEN I WENT ON VACATION**

**THEN I STARTED ' A MIDSUMMERNIGHT'S DREAM'**

**THEN MY LAPTOP CRASHED AND I LOST ALMOST ALL OF MY DATA WHICH WAS STORED ON MY HARDDRIVE**

**AND THEN EXAMS**

**Moonstar Daughter of Hades: They'll have another chidl but due to my red wedding feels from Game of Thrones she's gonna have reddish hair and will be called Catelyn ^^**

**armorandmeteor: yeah I love dropping bombs because then someone dies **

**Guest: Not gonna elaborate on that b ecause I had no Idea why I wrote it...PLOTHOLE! YAY!**

**severedserenity: Chap 20 is here my friend! and oh gosh stop flattering :3**

**thetitania:aw thank you a lot :3 **

**Madeline-chan09:KIRAS BOYFRIEND IS HERE!**

**BlackCatNeko999:I wrote one chap for the sole purpose of having 20 chapters...xD**

**DiamondAnime: I felt so bad because I really planned on killing either Jellal or Kira...xD**

**erzashea1: Me too, I had so much fun writing this...**

**please read the AN at the end of the chapter**

* * *

Jellal stared out of the window, his gaze fixed upon the street underneath, the lamps slowly turned on their lights as the sun settled down the horizon. He had a lot to think about lately, being 42 is hard for him to accept even though Erza told him it didn't matter for her…he felt like his time was running out and it certainly didn't help that is daughter turned 16 a few days ago…neither that she had planned something for today, something that was very unfortunate for him to hear…

He sighed and adjusted his clothes. He wore a simple black jacket, black pants and a black shirt and the necklace with the wizard saint emblem…and it was really no coincidence that he wore all these intimidating clothes, not to mention the fact that he had grown a beard for this special occasion.

He brought up a hand to cup his cheek, feeling the scruffy stubbles across his face and stretched his body in the uncomfortable clothing. He hated wearing these sorts of things but looking intimidating was really important today.

He heard foodsteps behind him and felt the familiar hands wrapping around his waist and the familiar pressure around his neck as his wife rested her head on shoulder.

'Try not to kill him' she whispered jokingly and gave him a quick kiss on his scruffy cheek, feeling the stubbles she simply had to add something 'and please shave afterwards. Was it really necessary to grow a beard for that?' she had to admit, he looked pretty good with his scruffy beard, but it felt a little bit odd when they kissed, especially since his beard was really scruffy…

Jellal just sighed and leaned against her, closing his eyes and sighed in frustration. This was the day every father feared…the day his daughter introduced her boyfriend.

'I hope she knows what she's doing' he said worriedly, closing his eyes in frustration as he enjoyed the warmth she gave him. She didn't seem so tense and he wondered how she did this. This guy could be a disrespectful idiot who would have a bad influence on her daughter and then leave her pregnant…or maybe he was just imagining the worst.

But if this guy gets her pregnant…then Jellal wouldn't be so sure if his evil side stays calm.

Erza simply chuckled and followed his gaze out of the window. Kira and her friend had yet to come but she'd already seen him. They had been friends for a few months and just a week ago he confessed to her…Kira made sure her parents didn't see him because she knew how her father would react to all of this but you can't keep your friends hidden forever…

Still, Erza knew almost nothing of the boy besides his looks, but she wasn't as worried about her as Jellal.

'Sometimes you seem to forget that you got me pregnant at the age of 19 and everything worked out well' she stated, reminding him that it wasn't the end of the world if Kira had a boyfriend

'But we knew each other since we were kids, 's something completely different! I don't know this guy, I don't trust him' Jellal sighed and turned around, his hands resting on her shoulders.

He looked indeed a little bit odd today and it was definitely not only the beard, there was something in his eyes she couldn't identify.

Erza, on the other hand, had no problem displaying her slight amusement for his worries.

'You haven't met him yet and you decide that you dislike him? Isn't that a little bit unfair to your daughter?' she said as she crossed her arms before her chest, while he still gazed at her. He furred his eyebrows and his mouths twitched a little, he didn't know what to say. Erza raised her eyebrow, teasing and smirking at him as she waited for a response but he didn't seem to have one. Jellal turned his head away and blushed a little, his wife got him there. If he could make his daughter happy by having a talk with her boyfriend…he would try.

But that didn't mean he had to like him…

'Where are the twins?' he asked. Kira wanted to make sure that only her parents would meet her boyfriend, the confrontation with the two whirlwinds could wait a little longer…especially since they already got on her nerves.

'They will stay the night in the guild, you know how Kira organized a sleepover party for the sole purpose of having them not in the house'

Kira and the twins were a rather difficult topic, the twins teased her a lot and she wasn't afraid of talking back to them…if Erza and Jellal left the house and the 3 of them would be alone, the house would vanish.

'And Catelyn?'

Catelyn was their youngest daughter about the age of 4, she was a sweetheart, an angel, but Kira had also been like this when she was younger. Cat had red hair like Erza, but it was almost an orange and darker eyes than her mother. They had four kids now…16 years ago they didn't even dare to dream about this.

'Cat sleeps in her room but she won't wake up'

Erza still saw the tension in his body and she decided to cheer him up a bit, getting on her tiptoes she pressed a soft and quick peck on his lips and winded his arms around his torso, hugging him really tight and burying her head in the crock of his neck. She felt the stubbles scratching against her cheek and she decided…he had to shave the moment Kiras boyfriend left the house. It seemed to work, his breathing evened and he gently began rocking them, but sadly, that didn't last long.

As soon as the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house the tension was back in his muscles and he hugged her so tight Erza could barely breath.

'Jellal' she panted and he quickly apologized and pulled back, cupping her cheek gently and making sure she was ok.

Erza sighed and winded herself out of his grasp before turning around, leaving him standing there before the window as his eyes fixed again on the street.

_Maybe it was better he sees me first and then him_

* * *

She quickly checked herself in the mirror, adjusting her blouse a little.

Before opening the door, she could already see the blue hair of her daughter who seemed to talk enthusiastically about something to a taller figure.

Opening the door, Fairy Tail's Titania was instantly taken aback by the gestures her daughter made while talking to the man beside her. Her eyes seemed to glow and sparkle and so did his, as he carefully listened to every word she spoke with great interest. Both of them didn't seem to notice the opened door because they just continued staring at each other, well, they did notice when Erza finally coughed a bit. Bosco, who was standing beside Kira, just dashed right into the house and sat down on his usual spot, expectantly looking at his master.

Both their heads instantly snapped to her and a faint blush appeared on their faces as the redhead grinned with a satisfying smirk at her daughter.

The man beside Kira was a little bit taller than Erza, had sparkling blue eyes and short blond hair. He seemed about…2 or 3 years older than Kira. Through his clothing, consisting of a white shirt with the rune-knights symbol and simple black pants, she could see that he was indeed well built…her daughter seemed to have her taste in men…

'Just continue, don't let me interrupt you' Erza teased and crossed her arms, leaning against the doorframe.

Her daughter shot her a short 'shut up' glare as awkwardness settled between them.

Finally, the man took the initiative and held out his hand to Erza, giving her a apologetic smile.

'I'm Caius, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Fernandes' he said with a calm and collected voice and Erza gladly shook his hand, feeling that he had a pretty self-conscious grip.

'Just call me Erza. Why don't you two come in?' she stepped a little bit to the side, making a passage for them and she chuckled at the gentleman-like behaviour he displayed towards Kira. He let her step in first and helped her out of her coat, making sure everything was alright. Erza nervously shot a glance up to the stares and wondered, if Jellal was still sulking there…He had to come down and if not, he'd drag him here by force. Erza led them both to the dining room where the plates and everything was already prepared.

'Make yourselves comfortable' Erza said while she watched every move of them, curious how the evening will play out.

Caius stood there a little bit bewildered until he sat down on the table. He could keep up his calm attitude most of the time but sometimes, Erza saw him a hint of nervousness flushing through his face. Maybe it was better she calmed him down a bit.

'So you're in the…rune knights, Caius?' She asked gently as she pointed to the symbol on his shirt right above his heart.

'Yes, I'm a Sergeant there. I've been stationed in Magnolia for…5 months I think'

Kira took place beside him and nervously looked around. It seemed like she waited for her father to appear any second.

'Where's Dad?' she asked. She expected him to open the door and glare intimidating on Caius…

'he's probably upstairs, sulking' Erza said and Kiras face turned from a questioning to an 'I knew it-' look. 'What have you done before the rune knights?'

Caius laughed, leaned back and relaxed a little bit, coming to the conclusion that Kira's mother wasn't as frightened as some people told him…

Bosco got up and went to the kitchen and Caius began to pet him. Erza felt amazed how the wolf dog had taken a liking on the man, letting him

'I'm actually from Crocus. My Mother got killed by the incident that happened 16 years ago, the Daimatou – Enbu attack…My father joined the rune-knights and then I was raised like one of them. I literally trained my whole life for this' he stated with a more serious expression. Erza felt a little bit guilty; after all, Fairy Tail played a major role back then…

'I'm sorry about your mother' She simply stated, not knowing what to do she just got up and felt the awkwardness settle in again. Talking about lost relatives was something she wasn't so found of…

'I'm going to get your father' Erza muttered and stood up, quickly leaving the room, but as soon as she left, she could hear laughter.

Looks like it was only awkward when parents were there…

She sighed and walked up the stairs, curious how this'll play out.

'Jellal would you come down already? He's here' she said and walked in to her bedroom where he was still standing before the window.

'Stop sulking' she commented and grabbed him by his arms, pulling her rebellious husband out of the room and down the stairs.

'Be nice to him' she reminded him and turned his head to her, so that he had no other choice but look her in the eye. He let out a little grunt and nodded reluctantly…that was enough for Erza.

She gave him a little nudge and opened the door, letting him step in first.

On their side of the table, Kira and Caius were – once again – talking, this time about sports and who'd win the next Daimatou Enbu…until Jellal coughed.

Caius instantly darted up and had to suppress a salute like they had to do every time a superior officer entered the room. Habits die hard even if they were in a private environment.

The blonde instantly recognized his actions and managed to send a charming smile to the elders.

'I'm sorry, It's a habit' he smiled and offered Jellal his hand. Jellal looked sceptically at him with rather cold and calculating eyes and Erza prayed he didn't calculate the amount of Grand Chariot beams he had to use to blast him out of the house…

Jellal shook his hand without saying a word, still mustering the man before him and tension settled in between the two men. Jellal didn't say a word, only shot a quick look at Kira, who glared at him with deathly eyes, and approached his seat on the table. The seat where he would be facing Caius.

Erza wanted to slap her husband right now.

Awkwardness settled in between the four but Erza, Kira and Caius quickly managed to set up an conversation and soon, the dining room was filled with chit chat and laughter, but, of course, Jellal still sat there and gloomed suspiciously in Caius direction.

'So how did you two meet anyway?' Erza said curiously, she knew it had been 5 months ago but the circumstances were still an enigma to her…

Caius and Kira quickly looked at each other and both of them started simultaneously explaining

'Well –'

'It had been –'

Their face flushed red, but then Kira decided to let him talk, after all her parents should get to know him… She gestured him to continue and he rested his elbows on the desk while he started making little hand movements.

'Well, 5 months ago we had a drill in Magnolia. There was the celebration of the promotion of Laharl to the Supreme Commander of the Rune Knights. If I recall everything right, Mr. Fernandes, you were standing right beside him?' Caius shot a friendly look at Jellal, but the blue haired man just nodded and made sure the boy could see his necklace where the symbol of the Wizard saint was engraved.

'Anyway…' Caius furrowed his eyebrows at the cold reaction of Jellal and Erza pinched him in the side, but the man didn't show any sign of distraction.

'Well, there was a drill and Kira was standing at the tribune and then…' Caius looked around a little bit nervous, unsure what to say… 'Then one of my comrades pointed out her tattoo and that she looked…interesting. Then I kinda bumped into her on the…I guess it was the food stall?'

Kira blinked a bit and it took her a while before she responsed.

'Yeah, it was the food stall, you're right' she cracked a smile but then shot a worried glance to her father.

Erza noticed something odd while she observed the two of them. There had to be something more but he didn't want to say it in front of Jellal it seemed…She had to ask her daughter later…

Jellal seemed to notice the second of confusion between Caius and Kira. He was not telling the truth… He needed to talk to him and make clear that he was not a person to mess with.

Jellal coughed a little bit and Erza shot him a silencing look, but then he held her eyes captive, telling her with his expression that he wanted to talk with Caius. Alone.

Erza was reluctant at first but at least, he wanted to talk to him…she shot him a warning glare, telling him not to mess up before she smiled at Kira.

'Kira, why don't you help me with the food?' Erza suggested and moved her eyebrows in a rather suspicious manner to give her daughter a hint about what will happen.

Kira shot a nervous glance at Caius and then to Jellal who simply nudged his head to the kitchen and folded his arms before his head, leaning on the table with his elbows and staring at Caius who tensed up a little. Kira got up and patted her boyfriend sympathetic on the shoulder and left the dining room with her mother, Bosco following her.

The two men's faces went all serious and silence settled in. Neither of them wanted to look away and so they began a staring duel, blue eyes against green one's. Despite his few awkward phases, Caius was still one of the most promising Sergeants in the Rune Knights, he took a lot of pride in that.

Jellal, on the other hand, was a wizard saint and a father, and right in front of him was someone who wanted to take his precious daughter away.

* * *

'Mum please tell me Dad's not gonna scare him off' Kira whined as her mother led her to the kitchen. Kira stood there in the entrance, her hands rested on her hips and she seemed a little bit annoyed how the evening turned out. 'You told him not to mess up. Also, what's up with the beard and his outfit? Why does he look like some villain from a bad novel?' she ranted.

Erza just shook her head and started searching for something in the drawers while Kira continued sassing around.

'It's not like I'm a little kid anymore. When you've been my age you were already an S-Class mage and went on missions! Why can't he accept that?' She watched as her mother placed a big orb on the kitchen counter and wiped the dust out of it. Kira recognized the thing instantly…a vision-lacrima.

'You didn't…' Kira shot her mum an unbelievingly look but she just shrugged her shoulders and gave her a devious smile.

'I expected that something like this would happen, so I placed a few vision and sound Lacrimas in the dining room so that we could follow the conversation' Kira saw an evil spark appear in her mother's eyes as she greedily bowed above the Lacrima.

'Let's see what our men are up to'

* * *

'Why did you lie to us about your first meeting with my daughter?' Jellal stated with a calm and controlled but icy voice. He had no intention to give his daughter in a liar's hands…he needed to explain himself.

Caius didn't broke his gaze as he sighed and leaned back, crossing his arms before his chest .

'So you noticed' he chuckled ' Well I guess I'm a pretty bad liar' he shot a charming smile in Jellals direction but the blue haired man ignored him.

'Explain why you did that or I'm gonna throw you out of the house with my own hands'

'As you wish, Sir. I'm used to obeying orders, but you won't like the truth' Caius leaned forward, two could play these games and he was not a bad player either.

'During the drill my comrade made a comment about her tattoo, how she had to be the daughter of the traitor Jellal Fernandes' He paused, seeing Jellals eyes widening a bit. He hit a soft spot with the mentioning of Kiras tattoo on her face since everyone knew it only in context with Siegrain, and therefore, Jellal. He thought the teasing had stopped and they finally accepted her…

'Well, they badmouthed her and I decided to tell them to shut up, but after the drill they searched for her and dropped a few comments. I felt bad and made them stop but she already ran away.' Jellal didn't believe that it bothered Kira so much what others think of her… she always displayed this strong and self-conscious attitude…Why didn't she tell him?

Caius observed Jellals face carefully, noticing every shift in his emotions as the blue haired man just nodded and said 'Continue'

'I thought that I would not meet her and went back to the park but then she sat there, crying with Bosco beside her. I felt really bad for her and so I began talking to her…and that's it.'

Caius shrugged with his shoulders at the rather unromantic way the two got acquainted with each other but for him, it was not. He felt amazed by her personality and her magic. He decided to cheer her up and show her around the area, telling her a few things about the rune knights…

Since then he made sure no one would dare to drop comments about her or his father anymore.

'So you lied because you thought I'd call you out for the insult of my tattoo' Jellal stated, sighed and leaned back. He wasn't finished yet.

'You said you are in the rune knights. What makes you think a former criminal would just accept one of the 'defenders of the law' in his house? Isn't that wishful thinking?'

* * *

'Mum, tell dad to shut up'

'ssssh things are getting interesting'

'Mum!'

'I have to say you have a good taste in men…'

'Mum please, can you stop this, they're gonna have a fight if daddy continues this issue'

'I know what my man is up to Kira, trust me. If he does mess up he's gonna have to sleep on the couch for at least a month'

* * *

Jellal was getting provocative. He wanted to test how lawful the man in front of him was and how well he truly knew the state the rune knights were into…because quite frankly, before Laharl took command the rune knights were not the best ones to enforce the law.

'I know your past with the rune knights and Laharl well enough, Sir. I know what they've done to you'

He took a deep breath. The next words could destroy all hope to get on better terms with the man in front of him…

'But you have to say they had every right to arrest you. The story of how Siegrain destroyed the council and fired Etherion is one of the black marks in our history and we try our best to learn from it.

By all means, Sir, you were a criminal in their eyes and they were afraid of you. I'm not gonna defend the usage of torture against you because that's something that is wrong, but they had every right to pursue you.'

_He is brave, to say this straight to my face…_ Jellal thought and had to suppress a smile.

'And what do you want to achieve in the rune knights? Any plans, goals…world-changing plans?'

He tried to mock him, let's see if he goes for it…

Caius just shook his head a little and chuckled…he noticed that the man was testing him.

'I want to become Councilmember one day…and then Supreme Commander of the rune knights' He said straight to Jellals face and the elder man was taken aback by the security of his voice as if it was certain that he'd achieve all of this.

'And what do you want to do then?' He said, raising an eyebrow.

'Well, first…I know the rune knights have got a bit…questionable. I want to restore them so that we have an honourable army again'

He was an idealist…how great…

'You caught yourself quite the dreamer' Erza stated and watched as her daughter blushed while both of them towered above the Lacrima.

'As if Dad is better' she muttered and Erza sighed…Kira was right, Jellal wasn't any better…

They'd get along pretty well if he would give him a chance…

'You seem pretty confident about your goals…but don't you think you imagine it a little bit too easy?'

'As long as I have something to strive for time doesn't matter. If someone other changes the system in the meantime, then that's ok, it just needs to be done'

Jellal sighed and leaned back. Caius was, indeed, a good player and he did not let himself get intimidated by the wizard saint…that's something formidable.

'then I got a last question for you' Jellal returned to his emotionless and monotone voice and Caius just shot him a 'bring it on' look.

'What are your intentions towards my daughter? And how do you handle the fact that her father is one of these criminals you swore to fight?' Jellal smirked a little bit as he accomplished to bring the man in front of him out of balance. Caius seemed to think carefully about what he was about to say…

'Well, Sir, with all honesty, what you did was inexcusable, being possessed or not…but I admire you and the path of atonement you chose to walk. Only a few people would try to change after being stamped as criminal. Everyone in Fiore owns you a great debt. As for my intentions towards Kira I can ensure you that I will never hurt her, I don't want to hurt her. That's why I chose to be by her side to be here for her whenever she needs me, and if she doesn't want me around, then I'm gonna leave her in peace.'

These words had a lot of impact on Jellal. Some of Caius' intentions were pretty similar to the one's he had towards Erza…

'So you want to protect my daughter, do I get this right?'

That was a tricky question and if Caius could answer this, he passed Jellals judgement.

The blonde and blue-eyed man suddenly burst out in laughter and left Jellal sitting there, confused. The man had a hard time regaining his state of control as he had to hold his stomach and panted for breath.

'Kira? Needing protection? Sir, you of all people should know that she doesn't need protection. I don't want to protect her, I want to help her. If she felt like it, she could blast me off into the sky with a movement of her finger'

'Do I get it right that you don't want to protect her?' Jellal raised an eyebrow, a little bit confused about the reaction he got from the man.

'I don't want someone to protect, I want someone to love. I want us to be equal partners in this relationship and if things will be going my way, it will last a long time'

Caius still panted and his face was still lightened up with a smile.

'Look at him Kira, guess the boy's heads over heels in love with you' Erza teased while her daughter's tattoo vanished in the redness of her cheeks.

Jellal smiled behind his hands. The man gave just the right response. Kira wasn't someone who wanted to be treated like porcelain, she needed someone who would admire her strength and trust her.

'Then everything is alright then' Jellal stood up and so did Caius. The bluenette man extended his hand to the young man, offering him his handshake.

'Call me Jellal son. But that doesn't mean I won't keep an eye on you' He smiled at him while the threat still hung around in the atmosphere. Caius countered with a daring smile 'I'd be wondering if you wouldn't'

Erza and Kira decided it would be the best to join them again in the dining room, now both of them being in high spirits. Erza was glad she didn't have to ban her husband on the couch for a month and Kira that he accepted her boyfriend…everything seemed to be alright.

The duo stormed into the dining room again and Kira approached her boyfriend and without even asking, she placed a peck on his lips and held grabbed him by his neck, making him look in her eyes while smiling at him.

Jellal awkwardly gazed away and fixed his eyes on his wife who was standing by his side. He gently wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side and also placed a peck on her cheek while she leaned towards his ear.

'was it really necessary to be so intimidating?' she whispered and chuckled in amusement while he just shrugged it off. The couple gave each other a quick kiss but as they turned around…

Her daughter was attacking her boyfriend…he almost gasped for breath.

'Kira, not in the kitchen!' Jellal yelled at her.

_This is gonna be fun…_

* * *

'What do you think about him?' Erza asked, both of them laying in the bed. Jellal couldn't sleep. Even though the encounter with Caius went better than expected, he still felt unsure of the thought of Kira having a boyfriend…he didn't want her to grow up so fast…

'He's a nice guy I guess' He said, rolling around to face his wife, pushing away some of the satin sheets while pulling her closer. Her husband pressed a soft kiss on her temple but his beard still scratched along her cheek, making her squeak a little bit.

'Is the beard so bad?' he stated in amusement as she jumped while he teased her with brushing his scruffy cheeks along her neck, leaving a few kisses here and there.

'It's not that I dislike it…it's just so different' she said while she still enjoyed his lips on her neck, despite the scruffiness.

'Alright, I'm gonna shave it tomorrow then' he said and pulled back, embracing and holding her tight against his figure as her head rested on his arm using it as pillow.

Jellal adjusted the satin sheets around them. It was winter and therefore, the nights were cold and the last thing he wanted was someone catching a cold.

Erza just decided that the best source of heat would be him and so she wrapped her arms around him.

'He's really a nice guy, I guess we can trust him with our daughter' she stated and felt him inhaling heavily. Letting go of something wasn't one of Jellals strengths, especially when it had to do with his children. He always wanted to keep them close to him, he feared to lose them some day…

'Kira's 16… 16 years have passed' he murmured and couldn't believe how fast time passed by. For 15 years he was married to Erza, they had their first daughter for 16 years and the twins for 10…and with Catelyn being 5…they really managed to create a perfect family.

'Don't think about it too much or you'll never sleep' she said and buried her head in his neck, inhaling his scent.

'I feel a little bit old' he chuckled as his hands began to draw circles on her back '42 years…'

'Would you please shut up about your age, since when have you been so insecure about that' she muttered.

'Guess I'm just amazed by the fact that you look young as ever and I get my first grey hair' he joked and indeed, he got old…

Maybe it was time he took some arrangements for the worst case…

Erza grunted. 'You look good, better than anyone I know so stop this Jellal, let us sleep'

Jellal nodded and shifted his weight a little so that he was lying on his back and Erza could use his chest as pillow. Looking down he smirked and saw he still had the abs and muscles from his youth…good to see some things stayed the same.

Erza hugged his torso and her silver wedding band sparkled in the moonlight. He carefully lifted her hand up and brought his lips to her finger kissing the thing that marked her as his gently.

'You're awfully sweet tonight Jellal…tell me what's wrong' Erza whispered and lifted her head, looking him straight in the eye.

'I was just thinking…with us both getting older…' Erza shot him a warning glare ' I mean…I need to know if you want another addition to our family'

Jellal feared that Erza wanted to have another child but then he'd be too old to be a father…a nightmare that haunted him. He wanted to give her everything and he was afraid that someday he couldn't fulfil her wishes anymore.

Erza raised an eyebrow at his suggestion as she answered 'The product of the last time you said this is currently sleeping in heart kreuz pyjamas the floor across…Jellal, it's true that I'd have nothing against another child but I'm happy the way things are. Please push these thoughts aside and let us sleep.'

Jellal brought his hand up and gently cupped her cheek, feeling her leaning into his touch always melted his heart…He nodded slightly and smiled at her, at the happiness they both shared.

He moved his hand to the gape of her neck and pulled her down, pressing her lips gently on his as he enjoyed the warmth, closeness and love she displayed. She was everything he needed; along with his four beautiful children he was sure he would overcome his insecurities as long as they were by his side, even though he had problems with letting them go…

But right here, lying in his bed with Erza, the love of his life and the proofs of their love sleeping a few rooms further he felt happy. Truly happy.

Erza responded the kiss tenderly. It wasn't a kiss filled with lustful thoughts, they shared enough of them already, this was a pure and innocent kiss without any intention besides showing their feelings towards each other.

And then suddenly, he remembered the one night 16 years ago…when he told her the story of Orion.

_Looks like Erza and Jellal can be together, just like Orion and Eos_

He thought as he gave a final kiss to his wife, both of them closing their eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**AN: So, the story is done, I feel really empty now...**

**I had a lot of fun doing this and I gained a lot of experience and I wanted to thank all of you, especially everyone who reviewed, followed and faved**

**It's funny how somethign simple as writing a few sentences about my fic can make my day...you guys have no idea how happy and proud I am of all of this and I really want to thank you for your support**

**I'm gonna write a few other storys in the future, if you have time, Check out my second multichap 'A Midsummernight's dream' and also, I'm already planning on a new one**

** Well I have nothing to say anymore. Close the curtain! This story is finished and now I'm gonna cry in the corner**

**Thank you, everyone of you.**


End file.
